Life Goes On
by SammyFranks
Summary: Lost loves and fresh starts are common throughout Summer Bay. New beginnings and heartache is ahead for all of the small town's residents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm Sammy and here's a new fic you all x**

 **Kyle is going to be the main character but most of the bay will have a part in it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW - I'm begging you :P (any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is also appreciated.)**

 **Chapter One**

Kyle sighed frustrated as he lifted yet another chair and rested it upside down on the table. He was almost finished for the night but he was in no rush to go home, Josh was at Evie's meaning Billie was the only one home. In all honesty he'd thought about not going home but he knew he had to check on Ricky.

Hearing his text tone go off he pulled out his phone, he wouldn't admit it but a major part of him was disappointed when it wasn't Phoebe. Instead it was Jett, with a frown Kyle wondered how Jett even had his number and even more so, why he had Jett's contact in his phone but his confusion faded when he read the message; "Ricky's upset and John's trying to console her. Marilyn's in the city. Come quick"

Placing the final chair down and grabbing his bag, Kyle rushed out of the restaurant.

Arriving home he heard his nephews cries from the front gate and rushed inside the flat seeing Ricky looking stressed out of her mind, jiggling the baby around in an attempt to soothe him, John suffering a horrid case of word vomit, mostly consisting of "It'll be okay…All new parents…I was exactly the same…Well actually I might not have been…Oh the boy sure does have a good set of lungs…" and Jett standing near the door, mostly in preparation to make a quick escape.

"Hey what's going?" He felt all three pairs of eyes on him and realised that probably wasn't the best thing to say in the situation, so instead of saying anything else he just held his arms out to Ricky who silently passed him the screaming baby.

Once wrapped in his uncle's arm the newborn's cries immediately quieted down to small whimpers before the baby simply stopped and looked up at Kyle.

"Oh my word! How did he manage that?" Came a screech from John, almost as loud as the baby's cries before.

"Cheers John but I think we can handle it from here. Jett, mate thanks for letting me know." Kyle said as he ushered them out the door, Jett nodded and made a quick exit while John followed after him, mumbling something about Kyle being a 'baby whisperer.'

Still holding the baby in his arms Kyle looked at Ricky who just shook her head as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Hey, Hey. Rick, Ricky it'll be okay" Kyle told her as he laid the boy in his cot and went and sat next to the new mum.

Wrapping his arm around her as Ricky let the tears escape, "Rick, it's okay. You're a new mum and you're doing great. He was probably just crying because of Palmer's yapping."

Ricky laughed lightly at the joke, "Kyle, I'm not sure I can do this."

Kyle looked her directly in the eyes, "Ricky, you are going to be the best mum and this kid is lucky to have such an amazing woman for a mother and he's obviously very privileged to have me as his uncle, not sure about Heath though."

Ricky, "But what about his dad? Kyle, Brax is in prison for twenty years. I'm going to be alone for 20 years. I'm sure I can do it for that long."

"Ricky you can though, but you don't have to because you're not alone. You have me, Ash, Denny, Nate and apparently you have Palmer as well. Ricky, you have all of Summer Bay that are going to support you and you will never be alone in this."

Ricky smiled lightly, her eyes still teary as she allowed Kyle to pull her into a hug.

* * *

"I just got notified of it myself Leah," Irene told Leah, "She's 15 almost 16 and she'll be here by 5 o'clock. Lord help me when I tell Chris."

Leah smiled, she'd heard all about Chris's jealously when Maddy stayed for just a couple of nights. "You must be excited though, how long is her placement?"

"At least a year…"

"What's a least a year?" Chris asked as he all put ran toward Leah and Irene, a grin plastered on his face as usual.

"Well a foster child is going to be living with me and you're going to be on your best behaviour or else you'll be dealing with me, you got that? No repeats of when Maddy was with us, all right?"

Irene glared at Chris before heading into the diner's kitchen, without waiting for a response.

* * *

Irene smoothed her hair as she sent one last look at Chris, who was standing straight, ready to meet their newest house guest.

Opening her front door she greeted the two females waiting there with a smile and welcomed them in, "I'm Irene Roberts, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

The elder lady, smiled, "Judith Daniels, I believe we spoke over the phone? This young lady here, is Charlotte Humphries."

"Charlotte? Hi I'm Chris, welcome to our home! I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here with us, it's for year isn't it?" Chris announced as he pushed his way forward to meet the girl.

Irene grimaced, Chris was obviously trying to be nice but as normal, he was going over the top.

The blonde teenager smiled, "Hey uh yeah that's okay right? I don't want to get in anyone's way."

Irene smiled, "Of course not love, shall I show you your room? It's just upstairs."

As the four trooped up the stairs, Irene showed them the bedroom that would hers. "I'll take you out and we can pick up a few things to make it yours."

Charlotte smiled and shook her head, "No, it's lovely. Thank-you for doing this."

"It's no trouble at all darl. We're glad you're here." Judith watched Irene and the teenager interact with a smile, she knew Charlotte's past and from the interaction she was seeing here, Charlotte would be safe and happy during her time with Irene.

"Shall were go downstairs and finalise a few things?" Judith asked.

Downstairs the adults went over a few thing and explained to Charlotte how she could, if needed, get in contact with Judith.

"Yep. I know, I've been in care for most of my life, I understand how it works." Charlotte smiled.

"Alright then, I'll keep in contact and have lovely evening." Judith smiled as she made her way to the door, waving goodbye she left.

"So Charlotte I'm one of the owners of the local diner-"

"and I work there!" Chris announced with a grin, "We; Reenie, Leah and I, oh and Maz – we're the diner girls."

"Christopher! Anyway I was thinking we would go and get dinner there?"

"Sounds great but please, call me CeCe, nobody's called me Charlotte for as long as I can remember."

* * *

"Sorry about him love, he can be extremely overwhelming at the best of times."

Cece shook her head, "I like him. He's happy. I love happy people, sometimes in foster care you don't meet enough of them."

Irene smiled, Cece was lovely so far, and she seemed very polite and had a small smile on her face the entire time she'd been there. She seemed different to the teenagers that Irene had fostered before, although why she seemed different, Irene couldn't figure out.

"I'm back, here's your menu madam and yours Irene. Leah's just out the back she'll be over in a minute." Cece giggled softly as Chris gave her a menu and sat down.

"So Cece tell us about yourself?" Chris asked, leaning forward and putting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Cece laughed, "There's not much to say, I'm Charlotte Lucinda Sage Humphries and I'm 15 and I haven't been with a family for over a year for the past 5 years and I've been in foster care since I was like 6."

Chris frowned, "How many different places have you lived?"

Cece shrugged, "I don't know, I gave up counting once I got sent inter-state. I'm from Melbourne originally."

In all honesty Chris felt sorry for the girl, he couldn't imagine growing up without a family, no matter how much he felt pressured by them to be someone he wasn't.

"Well you have a family here with us. And the rest of Summer Bay they're great. Do you like karaoke?"

"Who doesn't like karaoke?" Cece said grinning at the randomness of his question.

Irene sat and sipped her tea, watching the two talk. They got on like a house on fire and by the time Leah came over to take their order, Irene had noticed how Cece seemed like a younger, female version of Chris – perhaps a little tamer though.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" Leah asked.

"May I have a chicken burger please? I'm Cece by the way."

"Leah Patterson, it's lovely to meet you by the way. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot, I'm the youth worker at the high school here." Leah smiled.

"Just a salad wrap for me please Leah."

"Can I get a chicken burger as well? Also another strawberry thick shake please." Chris ordered.

"Coming right up."

* * *

"Are you staying tonight?" Evie asked her boyfriend as they lay on the couch watching a movie.

"Ah yeah. Kyle's been weird since he broke up with Pheebs and-"

"So I'm your escape? That's why you stay here? Just to get away from your grumpy housemate?" Evie snapped at him.

"What? No I just meant that I'd rather be here with you? If you don't want me to stay, I can go? It's fine." Josh offered.

"Yep. I think that's for the best, you should leave." Evie told him, standing up and heading towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

Josh frowned, what just happened? He had no idea, "Um okay? I'll go then? See you later, I guess." As he headed out the front door he ran into Oscar who raised an eyebrow at him, Josh just shrugged and left the house confused.

* * *

"Uh Hey, you're home?" Josh looked up from the novel he was reading to see Kyle standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Evie was being weird, told me to go, so I went." Kyle nodded and headed for fridge.

Grabbing a beer he called out to Josh, "You want one?"

"Uh yeah thanks." Josh accepted one of the beers Kyle was offering him.

The two then sat in silence sipping their beers before Josh broke the silence, "How's Ricky?"

Kyle nodded, "She's alright, just stressed I think. I wish I could make it easier for her."

"Sounds like you are, from what I've heard you're a bit of baby whisperer."

Kyle smiled lightly at Josh's comment.

"Have you decided to go and see your mum?" Josh's birthday was last week and Kyle knew that his mother had tried to get in contact.

"She shot me. Unintentionally but she still shot me, I've forgiven her but I've done pretty well without her and I just feel like I'm in a good place right now. I think we're all in a good place, for once." Josh nodded his head along with what he was saying.

Kyle raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Josh's eyes widened after realising what he said, "Apart from Brax being jail. I'm sorry, I just blanked for a second there."

Kyle shook his head, "Its fine. Sometimes just for a minute I forget about it as well." Sometimes Kyle did forget that his brother was serving 20 years in prison and that his nephew would grow up without his dad, sometimes Kyle forgot about his break up with Phoebe and expected her to just turn up at the most random times, but she didn't because they wanted different things in life and Kyle knew he needed to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to the three of you for reviewing :) Also to " _A Fangirls Life_ " and " _OneWorldAway_ " for following, it means so much! **

**Please review, follow or favourite if you'd like. Enjoy Chapter 2 and I'll update soon xx**

 **Chapter Two**

"So what do you wanna do mate?" Ricky asked Kyle as he cradled his nephew.

"Do? What do you mean?" Kyle said glancing away from the newborn to look at Ricky.

"Your birthday? Don't tell me you've forgotten." Ricky watched as Kyle sighed lightly, redirecting his gaze onto her son. "Mate...mate, what was that?"

Kyle shook his head, "Nothing. No plans…just hang with this little dude."

Ricky smiled, "Well I'm no Evie, so there won't be a big surprise but we'll do something at Angelos, yeah?"

"Sounds good." Kyle smiled, "Actually I have to go and do something, are you going to be okay?"

Ricky nodded and took her son back as she watched Kyle rushed out the door.

Kyle once back in the main house opened his laptop, in all that had happened he'd forgotten about the reservations he and Phoebe had made at a hotel in the city.

Muttering under his breath about the hefty cancellation fee he sighed and began the process of cancelling the suite he'd booked.

"What are you doing mate?" Ricky asked as she carried the baby over to where Kyle was sitting.

Kyle turned to look at his brother's girlfriend, "We had reservations." Kyle lamely pointed at his computer's screen.

"You and Pheebs?" Kyle nodded. "Well why don't you still go?"

Kyle screwed up his face, "Yeah, no. I'm not sure I'm in the mood to stay the Hilton by myself."

"The Hilton? Certainly going all fancy," Ricky chuckled, earning a smile from Kyle.

"Why don't you take it? It's all booked and paid for, you deserve a break, take the little guy with you and enjoy yourselves."

Ricky shook her head, "I think it's a bit soon to be taking him to stay in the city. But thankyou Kyle."

"You're sure? I'm just going to cancel it otherwise."

"I still think you should go, I'm not the only one who needs a break Kyle, you've had a lot going on as well."

Kyle shook his head and re-focused his attention on his laptop, quickly clicking a few buttons before shutting the lid, "There. It's done. Cancelled." Standing up, Kyle walked through to the kitchen and called out to Ricky, "Do you want a tea or a coffee?"

Ricky frowned, "No thanks," Kyle had been acting weird since his break-up but lately he seemed so guarded that it was difficult to have an actual conversation with him before he shut down and avoiding talking to her like she had the plague.

* * *

"I love it. I really do. Thankyou Irene." Cece smiled at Irene as they stood in the doorway of her bedroom, they'd gone out earlier and purchased a few accessories and had spent the day putting the room together nicely.

"I still think it could do with a lick of paint, maybe a yellow or a green? I'd be happy to paint it for you," Chris offered. The room was mostly white and creams with the occasional black accessory.

Irene shook her head at Chris, he'd been insisting on painting Cece's walls a bright colour all day and had been consistently shut down by the both of them.

"Fine then, how about a round of sing star? Cece you in?"

"Only if you're prepared to lose," Cece grinned.

"Oh Sharlo you have so much to learn." Chris sighed and began his way down the stairs, "Reenie, you want to play as well?"

"Sharlo?" Cece asked.

"Uh yeah, it's totally your cool-cat name, Reenie, Sharlo and the Chris-inator!"

"Chris-inator? Oh my word. I'm going to love you and leave you darls. Cece, love if he gets too much just lock him in a closet or something." Irene shook her head as she gathered he keys and handbag.

"Where are you going Irene? We're about to have an epic battle of the songs."

"Work darl. Away from you. Enjoy and don't break anything, please." Chris and Cece smiled at each other before racing over to the couch, each grabbing a microphone.

* * *

"It's not my fault, I'm obviously just more talented than you are Christopher."

"Um no. I was just going easy on you, now I know you can hold your own I'll actually try next time." Chris, having lost their battle on the sing star was now taking Cece on a tour of the bay, they'd stopped in to see Irene and had been on the beach, deciding they'd go back there and have a swim after getting a pizza from Angelos.

Taking a seat in one of the booths they both grabbed menus.

"Hey Chris have you seen Kyle?" Cece looked up to see a guy with shaggy black hair standing above their table.

"Sorry dude. We just got here. This is Sharlo by the way-"

"Cece actually." She interrupted.

"Ah nice. I'm Josh. Are you new to the bay?"

"Yesterday," Cece nodded.

"Cool, we'll I'm sure I'll see you around. Chris if you see Kyle can you tell him I'm looking for him? Or to answer his phone."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Look all that I'm saying is that Pitch Perfect would not have been as good as it was if Fat Amy wasn't in it." Cece held up her hand as she spoke.

Chris shook his head, "No. No. Fat Amy was great but I'm sure what really made the movie was Benji and his magic tricks."

"Oh my gosh, he was literally in the original movie for like 5 minutes. He didn't make the movie."

Chris stopped to think about what she'd said before resorting back, "You're right! It wasn't Benji but it was the magic that made it so good!"

Cece rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should take up magic then Chris?"

Chris looked down, "I've tried. All through school, mum banned me when I was in grade 11. Apparently she didn't want to keep putting out fires?"

"Fires? You've started fires?"

"It was only one or two! She was over-reacting, as always." Chris shook his head, "I'm going to go to the little boy's room. I'll be right back."

Cece grinned as she watched Chris stand, "The little boys room?"

"Yeah...Aka the men's. Yeah that's where I'm going to the men's!" Chris announced loudly causing the whole restraunat to look at their table.

"Okay. You do that then." Cece grinned, unaffected by the other customer's stares.

As Chris made his way to the bathrooms he ran into Josh, "Hey did you find Kyle?"

Josh shook his head, "I'm just gonna wait here for him."

"Well sit with us if you'd like. Might up your street rep if you're seen with me."

Josh laughed, confusing Chris as he wasn't joking. Walking over and taking a seat, he cleared his throat "Hey Cece right?"

Cece looked up, "Yeah. Josh? Did you find your friend?"

Josh shook his head, "He's also my boss and housemate but I'm just going to wait for him here. Chris said I could sit here, said it would 'boost my street rep." Josh laughed as he motioned speech marks around 'boost my street rep.'

Cece laughed "Is he always like this?"

"Is Chris always like how he is? Yep. That's Chris, he's very….uh Chris?" Josh struggled to find the right word to describe the eldest Harington.

"So you live with your boss? Must be a small town?"

Josh nodded, "It is. He's actually my brother, well half-brother's, sort-of step-brother? If that makes any sense."

Cece scrunched up her face, "Woah okay. Very small town then."

"Yeah it's a tad confusing. Anyway, what bought you to the bay? How do you know Chris?"

"I'm a foster child, I just got placed with Irene Roberts and Chris lives with her as well." Cece explained, she was used to being asked about her life – all the kids at the schools she'd been too, had questions and in all honesty she didn't mind answering them. They meant no harm and were just curious.

"Irene's great. I'm sure she'll-"

"What's going on?" A loud voice asked causing both Cece and Josh to look up.

"Hey Evie, you haven't met Cece yet have you? She's living with Chris and Irene."

Cece smiled and held her hand out to the brunette girl, "Hey."

Evie looked down at the hand being extended to her and then glanced back at the blonde sitting next to her boyfriend, "Oh I wasn't aware that Irene enjoyed living with trash?"

Cece's mouth feel open slightly, not knowing how to react she simply put her hand down and said nothing.

"Evie!" Josh scolded, shocked that his girlfriend would say such thing.

Evie looked at her boyfriend before down at the younger girl, "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your little feelings?"

Cece shook her head and her lips turned into a small smile, "It's okay. I'm Cece."

Evie just raised an eyebrow and then looked at Josh. She then huffed loudly and stormed towards the exit.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's not normally like that." Josh apologised to Cece, who shrugged it off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Hey guys. Did you miss me? Sharlo this is my friend Phoebe, Phoebe this is my new housemate Sharlo." Cece heard Chris's voice coming from behind her.

With a grin Cece corrected him as she turned to face him, "Cece," she smiled at Chris before her eyes fell on the person next to him, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe's eyes widened as she began to recognise the girl in front of her, "Lucy?"

"It's Cece. It will always be Cece to you." Chris looked at Cece, who's words had a coldness to them, he'd never had imagined her using.

Phoebe rolled her eyes slightly, "What are you doing in Summer Bay, Cece?" Over exaggerating the girls name as she spoke.

"Me? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I live here now" Phoebe told the girl, who with an unimpressed look on her face raised an eyebrow.

"You, Phoebe Nicholson, live in Summer Bay? A small town? Wow always thought you'd stay in the big cities, that's where you were going to get your big break wasn't it?"

"Yeah well I live here now so….."Phoebe trailed off.

The air was suddenly filled with awkwardness, Josh looked to the ground, Phoebe and Cece glared at each other and Chris looked between the two girls confused.

"Well isn't this awkward-" Chris began only to be cut off by Josh also attempting to break the silence.

"Kyle you're here! Great, so I was wondering-"

Cece spun around to see who Josh was talking to, her eyes widened. "Kyle?"

Feeling the weight of the crate he was holding suddenly become heavier Kyle stared at Cece before muttering a small, "Luce?"

Phoebe looked between Cece and her ex-boyfriend and then towards Chris and Josh, motioning for the latter to go towards the bar.

Chris, shooting one last glance at Cece followed Josh and Phoebe to the bar, "How do you know guys know Cece?"

Phoebe sighed and looked over her shoulder at Kyle and Cece who were sitting in a booth, neither looking like they knew what to say. "Kyle and her were foster siblings. I met her after I started dating Kyle when we were younger. They were really close. Then he left us both, and I haven't seen her in years."

"Didn't sound like she liked you very much?" Josh asked slowly.

Phoebe shook her head, "We never really got along, she was like 8 though."

"Why not? She seems great," Chris asked.

"Look it's not my story to tell." Phoebe snapped and stormed to the exit of Angelos.

Josh and Chris stared after her before looking at each other confused, this girl must have really shaken Phoebe for her to snap like that.

* * *

Kyle looked at the girl sitting across from him, she seemed so different to the girl he used to know but there was an air of familiarity about her.

"So…." Kyle trailed off.

Cece nodded awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"This is weird isn't it?" Kyle asked, Cece nodded. "You look so different."

Again Cece nodded, except she opened her mouth to speak this time, "Yeah that's what happens when you don't see someone for 5 years."

"Luce-" Kyle softly said.

Cece shook her head, "No. No, Kyle. You don't get to call me that. You left me, you just disappeared. I'm not Luce or Lucy or Cece to you. I'm nothing. I'm absolutely nothing to you."

Kyle's eyes saddened as he watched the usually positive girl stand, her words so full of pain that he felt as though his heart was breaking.

Cece shook her head, she wasn't the girl to be weak. That wasn't her. She was happy and positive and that was what she needed to be right now, so painting on a smile, she laughed. "But that's okay, because you're nothing to me either."

Cece turned away from Kyle and began her way to the exit of Angelos. As she reached the exit she turned around to ask one last thing, "Were you ever going to come back?"

Kyle looked at her, his saddened eyes meeting hers. "I….I'm…"

Cece shook her head, a smile still present although anyone could tell it was fake, "its fine," and with that she left.

* * *

"It was weird Irene, I swear. Phoebe went all crazy and Kyle just sat in the booth for the rest of the afternoon. Cece left, maybe I should go check the house? To see if she's okay." Chris told Irene.

Irene's eyes widened as Chris concluded his recap of his day, "No. No. Love, I'll go check the house and I'll give you a ring if she's not there."

Chris nodded as he watched Irene remove her apron, "Alright. I'll hold the fort here."

Irene nodded, not really listening to what Chris was saying. Her mind already focusing on the girl who was only just placed in her care.

Chris looked around the diner, seeing Marilyn and Roo had it all covered he sat down at a table and began to relax.

* * *

"Love. Chris, he told me what happened a Angelos," Irene walked over to where Cece was sitting on the sofa, looking up the blonde shrugged.

"I just wasn't expecting to see Kyle ever again, that's all."

Irene sat down next to her, "How do you know Kyle Braxton?"

Cece scrunched her face up, "Braxton? It's Kyle Bennett actually and he was just placed in a foster home with me when I was younger.

Irene nodded, "Right, and how long were the two of you placed together?"

Cece shrugged, "Until he turned eighteen and took off."

Irene, "And then he kidnapped Casey," Irene muttered, creating a timeline in her head.

"He what?" Cece asked shocked.

Irene looked at Cece, "I'm sorry. Love, a lot's happened in the past few years, maybe you should go and talk to him? Kyle's a good kid."

Cece shook her head, "No. I haven't spoken to him in years, I don't need to start talking to him now. It's fine."

Irene didn't look convinced but decided it was best not to push the issue.

Cece looked around, "Is there anything you'd like me to do? Anything that needs cleaning?"

Irene laughed softly, "Not right now love, I'll tell you what, how about we get changed into something more comfortable and watch a few chick flicks? Get to know one another a little bit better?"

Cece smiled, "Yeah. That sounds nice."

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Rick?" Phoebe called out as she jogged towards the new mum.

Ricky stopped in her tracks, turning to face the aspiring-musician, "Hey Pheebs. How've you been?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, alright. I actually just wanted to ask, how's Kyle?"

"Yeah he's alright I think. Keeping busy, helping out with Case a lot. He's with him now actually."

Phoebe cocked her head to the side, "That's good but I mean, did he say anything about Cece?"

Ricky scrunched her face up, "Cece?"

"Yeah. He hasn't mentioned her?"

Ricky shook her head, "Should he have? Who's is she?"

Phoebe sighed, "She was his foster sister back in Melbourne? She's living with Irene apparently. He didn't say anything about her being here?"

"No. He didn't, he actually doesn't mention much anymore," Ricky told Phoebe.

"Is he okay?" Phoebe became concerned.

Ricky shrugged, "I don't know Pheebs, he's changed since you guys broke up. Kind of reverted back into the robot that he was before you came to Summer Bay."

"Robot?"

Ricky looked at Phoebe, seeing the concern in her eyes, she decided to continue, "Yeah. You know, not smiling, not saying much except for anything to do with Angelos or the gym. He just works, sleeps, he does help with Case though – which I appreciate, goes back to work and does it all again."

"Was he really like that before I came?"

Ricky shrugged, "Sort of yeah. Phoebe he changed so much when you guys got back together, I've never seen him so happy. He actually smiled."

"I didn't know that," Phoebe said, "That he wasn't happy here."

Ricky shook her head, "No. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, I think he was. It was just he changed, for the better when you turned up. Did you guys really never talk about what his life here was like?"

"No, we did. I just…I guess there was just a lot we didn't talk about," Phoebe's mind filling with thoughts of the marriage proposal and the resulting break up.

* * *

Kyle looked down at his sleeping nephew, the baby having fallen asleep a good ten minutes ago but Kyle couldn't bring himself to put him in his crib. He smiled, inhaling the soft scent that Casey's skin had.

"Hey, thanks for getting him to sleep," Ricky smiled as she stood in the doorway, watching Kyle stand slowly.

"It's alright, wasn't too difficult after his bottle he was out like a light," he smiled as he placed the baby in his cot.

Looking back at Ricky he asked, "Are you going to be good tonight? I can stay if you want."

Ricky smiled, "No, thanks. Go and sleep in your own bed, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Okay," Kyle made his way to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Kyle, wait. Can we talk?" Ricky asked.

Kyle nodded, looking towards the sleeping baby and motioning towards the main house. Ricky nodded, grabbing the baby monitor and following him.

"I ran into Phoebe earlier, she's worried about you," Ricky started softly, taking a seat on the couch, "She mentioned something about a foster sister?"

Kyle looked away, "Yeah."

Ricky didn't say anything, waiting for him to elaborate. When it became clear he wasn't going to she sighed, "Care to expand? Share your thoughts on that?"

Kyle shrugged, "She was like my baby sister and I left her. I hurt her and she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"How old is she?"

Kyle thought for a moment, "She'd be 15, 16 soon."

"Kyle, she's just a teenage girl. I'm sure if you talk to her she'll understand why you did what you did and then the two of you can get to know each other again."

Kyle shook his head, "No. I always promised her that I would be there for her and I didn't keep that promise, I don't blame her for hating me."

"Pretty sure she couldn't possible hate you," Ricky and Kyle spun around to see Phoebe at the front door, "Sorry, for interrupting, I just – uh wanted to talk to Kyle? If you're busy, it's fine."

Ricky shook her head, "We're not busy. I'll leave the two of you to it," and with a small wave Ricky left the two exes alone.

Staring awkwardly at each Kyle motioned for her to sit, "You can sit if you want."

* * *

 **Sorry for the terrible update, really not happy with this one but I thought I should upload. In the next chapter (should be up in a couple of days) a few other members of the bay will begin to make appearances.**

 **Sorry for any errors I didn't have time to do a check. Let me know if there's anything that stands out. Enjoy the rest of the week guys xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou all so much for reviewing (I've sent you all a reply except GUEST - who all I'm going to say is thanks for reviewing and the only brother has no possibility of returning is Casey because he's dead.)**

 **It means so means so much for the 12 reviews I have already received, 8 follows and 3 favourites! Also over 400 views in a week! Thankyou all so much xx**

 **Chapter Four**

"Did you and Lucy get to talk?" Phoebe asked cautiously as she took a seat.

Kyle nodded slightly, "Yeah. Only long enough for her to tell me not to call her that though."

"Yeah she wasn't happy with me calling her that either, then again, she never was."

Kyle tilted his head, "No she wasn't, but you still did. Why?"

Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know, initially I think I wanted her to like me and then when she didn't, I just did it to annoy her and it just became a habit after…real immature I know. I was young though, we were young."

Kyle's met hers, "Yeah we were."

Phoebe shook her head, glancing away, "But I'm not here to talk about us. I'm here to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

Phoebe shook her head, "No you're not."

Kyle glanced at Phoebe, not knowing what to say, "I'm-"

Knowingly Phoebe touched his arm, "It's okay Kyle, it's okay to not be okay." Looking into his eyes Phoebe could see how tired he really was, tired of keeping it all together and Phoebe wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. "I promise it's going to okay, you are not alone."

His eyes glazed over, "But I am, aren't I? Heath's in the city, Brax is locked up, you're gone and Casey, he's-"

"Kyle," Phoebe started off softly, "I'm here for you."

Kyle shook his head. Phoebe's heart broke watching him, she didn't know what to do to comfort him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she inhaled his scent, "Kyle."

Pulling away from her Kyle looked into her eyes, Phoebe eyes softly gazed back at him. His eyes lowered towards her lips as Phoebe leaned in slowly towards him.

…..

"Irene, I just wanted to say thank-you for last night," Cece said as she walked into the kitchen, her blonde hair still damp from the shower.

Irene smiled, "It was a lovely night wasn't it love? Tell you what, why don't the two of us head down to the diner and grab some breakfast? I know the girls would love to get to know you better."

"Breakfast sounds lovely," Cece told Irene and the two began to make their way outside.

As they entered the diner Irene noticed Alf standing near the counter, waiting for his coffee. Motioning for Cece to follow her, "Alf this is Cece, she'll be staying with me for a while."

Cece smiled at the elder man as he introduced himsef, "G'day love, I'm Alf Stewart."

"Hi! I'm Cece, it's nice to meet you," Cece said cheerfully.

"Oh Cece, you're here! So absolutely terrific to see you again," Came Marilyn's bubbly voice from the kitchen, "Oh why don't I give John and Jett a call and they can come down to meet you?"

Cece laughed and said to Alf, "Looks like it's everyone-meet-Cece day."

"Oh that's Summer Bay for you, everyone knows everyone. You'll get used to, we all already care about you and we're so happy to have you in the bay."

Cece looked at Irene who winked at her and back towards Alf, "Thankyou Mr Stewart that means so much."

…

Phoebe blinked a few times, her vision slightly blurred by sleep as she looked around. Realising where she was she moved slightly, suddenly becoming aware of the arms tightly locked around her waist.

"Kyle? Kyle, come on, time to wake up," She whispered towards the sleeping figure next her. Receiving no response she tried again, this time a little bit louder, "Kyle, baby wake up. Kyle?"

"Phoebe?" Kyle murmured as he woke up, slowly moving his body into a sitting position.

"Hey."

"Last night?" Kyle asked, not really sure of what his question was.

"Yeah, last night."

"I'm sorry," Kyle told Phoebe, who sat up, pulling a sheet with her to cover herself.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I pressured you into this, I'm sorry." Phoebe shook her head at his words, "No. You didn't, I wanted this as much as you did."

Kyle looked at her, "You wanted this?"

Phoebe nodded, "Of course I did. I love you."

"You love me? Phoebe, what's the problem then? I love you, I want you and we should be together," Kyle said.

"Kyle there are reasons we're not together anymore, good reasons." Phoebe told him softly.

Reaching across the bed toward Phoebe he grabbed her hand, "We can work it out Pheebs. I love you and I just want you."

"I want to be with you too Kyle," smiling slightly at him, "But right now isn't a good time to sort us out, I think that you need to focus on Casey and reconnecting with Cece."

"Phoebe." Kyle pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No. Kyle, this is what needs to happen okay?" Phoebe kissed his cheek and began to gather her clothes from the previous day.

….

Ricky smiled at Hannah as she walked past the nurse in the corridor, she'd just left Casey's check-up and was thrilled that her son was healthy.

"Ricky, hi."

Ricky stopped, "Hey, how are you? Back at work I see."

"Yeah I'm good, started back a few days ago. How are you? Are you doing alright?" Hannah smiled down at the stroller that held a sleeping Casey.

"I'm getting kind of sick of everyone asking, how am I? But other than that, Kyle's the magic baby whisperer so Casey's been doing really well," Ricky nodded.

"Have you seen Brax?" Hannah asked cautiously.

Ricky nodded, "Yeah last week, we're going to go on Wednesday as well."

Hannah nodded.

"Well I better get back to it," Hannah motioned towards a patient's room, "it was nice to see you."

Ricky nodded, "You too."

….

"How'd it go with Phoebe?" Ricky's voice drew Kyle from his thoughts.

"Fine," Kyle replied sharply.

"Did you two talk?" Kyle nodded.

Ricky sighed, "Kyle, give me something to work with."

"Yes alright, we talked. We talked and that's that." Kyle stood abruptly.

Looking at him Ricky asked curiously, "Is that all you guys did?"

Defensively Kyle replied, "Yes. All we did was talk."

Ricky smirked, "Okay. But the hickey on your neck says otherwise," and with that Ricky went back into her flat.

Kyle watched her leave before raising a hand to his neck. Sighing Kyle grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Driving the short distance towards the diner he pulled up into the parking lot. Entering the diner he saw Chris standing at the counter and headed towards him.

"Hey mate, I was wondering where I'd be able to find Lu- ah Cece?" Chris looked at him and then pointed slightly past Kyle, who turned around to see what Chris was pointing at.

Kyle watched as Cece laughed at something Alf said, he didn't move from his position by the counter until her eyes moved from the people she was sitting with towards him. Her smile didn't falter as she stared at him, taking that as a good sign he walked the short distance towards her table and stopped about a meter away.

"Cece," Cece continued to look at him, "Could we talk?"

Cece glanced at Irene who nodded encouragingly. "Sure." She told him and stood up.

The pair silently made their way outside and towards Gina's memorial bench and sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"I'm sorry. Okay? I mean that, I'm sorry that I hurt you," Kyle started off.

Cece shook her head, "You didn't."

Kyle shook his head, he may not have seen her for years but he still knew her, "I did. And I'm sorry."

Cece didn't say anything.

"I made a lot of mistakes after I left and maybe the biggest one was leaving in the first place. I hurt a lot of people that I loved," Kyle told her, redirecting his gaze towards the ocean.

"Phoebe?" Cece asked quietly.

"Yeah, and you and Deliah and Graham," Kyle spoke of their previous foster parents.

Cece winced at their names, "Do you know?"

"Know what?"

Cece looked at Kyle, confusion written over his face, "There was an accident after you left."

"An accident?"

"A car spun out when we were driving. Deliah, she died and Graham's in a wheelchair." Cece recalled.

"What?"

"Kyle. I asked for them to let you know. Graham called you over and over but eventually I got moved and-" Cece continued until Kyle cut her off.

"Cece, it's not your fault. I left and I made it impossible for anyone to find me" Kyle told her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all."

"It doesn't matter anymore right?" Cece blinked back a tear, "It was years ago. Graham's doing really well now, we still email occasionally."

Kyle nodded, "So, you're in Summer Bay now?"

Cece raised her eyebrows as she nodded, "Yeah, so are you?"

Kyle laughed, "This is how we're playing it?" Cece nodded, "Long story short, my brothers they live, lived here. Where are you living?"

"With Irene. Where are your brothers now," Cece continued their game of 20 questions.

Kyle paused, unsure of how to explain his family situation, "Heath's in the city and Casey, who's not actually as it turns out my brother, he got shot and my eldest brother's in jail."

Cece's mouth fell open, "I'm sorry, what? Your brother's in jail?"

Kyle quickly jumped in to Brax's defence, "He was set up. But Luce, you have to know that I've done some dodgy stuff."

"What kind of dodgy stuff?" Cece asked, nervously waiting for his reply.

"Kidnapping, robbery, assault. I've done jail time and I'm probation."

Kyle watched as shock washed over Cece's face.

"I think that I should go," Cece stood up, beginning to walk away she stopped when Kyle desperately called her name.

"Cece."

She turned around to face him, "I'm sorry okay, but it's in the past and I'm not that guy anymore."

Cece nodded. "Maybe we could get lunch sometime?"

Kyle nodded, "I'd like that," grinning at her.

"Today?"

Kyle nodded, "Angelos? The restraunat above the surf club? At one?"

Cece smiled, "I'll see you then."

Kyle nodded and watched as she walked back towards the diner. Glad that Cece was willing to talk to him, she'd always been a forgiving person and right now he'd never been more thankful for that.

* * *

Walking into the diner Cece noticed there was 2 teenagers and an elder man.

"Hey," Cece said to Irene as she slipped into the seat next to Irene.

Irene smiled and waved the two teenagers over to them, "Cece this is Leah's son VJ and Jett is Marilyn and John's son. They're in grade 11 at Summer Bay High."

"Hey," Cece greeted them with a small wave.

"Are you in grade 11? When are you starting at school?" The shorter of the two boys asked.

"Tomorrow I believe and yeah grade 11." Cece looked towards Irene who nodded, confirming she was starting tomorrow.

"Cool, well maybe we could meet up and walk with you?" VJ suggested.

Cece nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

Jett looked at VJ who still had a big dopey grin on his face. "Dude, if your smile any longer, your face is going to break."

VJ stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Jett laughed and continued walking, "You haven't stopped smiling for like an hour and I know why."

VJ shook his head, "I'm not smiling," but his facial expression didn't change.

"You like Cece, I know you do." Jett said knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jett shook his head at VJ's denial. The two boys continued to walk along the beach in silence for a few minutes before VJ broke the silence.

"She is like mega-hot though right?"

Jett cheered loudly, "I knew it!"

"Shut-up man. She is, okay? You can't deny it either."

Jett laughed, he wouldn't deny that the girl they'd met just before was attractive but he had a girlfriend and from the sounds of it, VJ already had his eye on her.

"Just don't say anything, to anyone!" VJ mentioned before jogging off up the sand bank.

Jett laughed, even while making his up the beach VJ had a grin on his face. His best friend had it bad.

* * *

"I just feel like we shouldn't be letting her go to Angelos Irene. The Braxton's are bad news and Cece shouldn't be getting involved with them." Chris told Irene as he sat at the dining table.

"Chris, who Cece is and isn't friends with is none of your business and she and Kyle Braxton have a history that neither of us are going to interfere with." Irene snapped at him, tired of listening to him try and convince her to forbid Cece from leaving the house.

"Fine Irene. Do what you want, but don't come crying to me when the Braxton's rope Cece into shady stuff."

Irene sighed, "Chris I thought you Kyle got along fine, he seems like decent young man to me."

"Yeah, the two of us are cool but that doesn't mean I'm okay with what's going on here."

Irene slammed down a pot, "Christopher! What on earth are you talking about? What for heaven's sake are you talking about?"

"Just never mind Irene!" Chris said as Cece came down the stairs.

"Hey, so I'm gonna head now and I'll see you both later?"

Irene nodded and smiled, "Have fun darl."

"Don't stay out too late, young lady!" Chris called after her as she left.

Irene muttered under breath as she flicked him over the head.

* * *

"Evie what's going on?" Josh asked as soon as his girlfriend sat down.

Deciding playing dumb wasn't going to work she sighed, "I don't know, okay?"

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been snapping at everything I say for the past few days and you just keep starting fights over literally nothing."

Evie squinted her eyes at him, "I just…I just feel like we've been going in separate directions lately and I don't know how to stop it, alright?"

Josh screwed up his face, "Separate directions? What, Evie?"

Evie stood up, suddenly furious, "It's just how I feel okay!"

Josh, still confused watched as Evie then stormed out of Angelos, passing Kyle on her way out.

"What was that about?" Kyle asked coming over to Josh.

"I have no idea. She's just been freaking out over nothing lately and having the craziest mood swings."

Kyle chuckled and grinned.

"What?" Josh asked confused.

"You have really no idea why she could be acting like that?" Still grinning Kyle asked.

Josh shook his head.

Kyle smirked and began to make his way to bar.

"Kyle!" Josh begged his housemate for answers.

Kyle turned around, "Dude she's probably just dealing with lady issues."

Josh frowned, "Lady issues"

Kyle watched as Josh's face went from confusion to realisation, "If I were you, I'd go see her and take chocolate."

Josh nodded at Kyle's suggestion, "Thanks man."

Kyle laughed as Josh made his way out of the restraunat, he suddenly became aware of Cece standing in the entrance. Waving her over, he smiled as she reached him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, I've Pm'd you both (as always) and I'll be updating with Chapter 7 as soon as I get a few reviews xx**

 **Sorry this one's short (The chapter would've been too long if I didn't cut it in half (chapter 7))**

 **Enjoy and love life. (I'm an inspiration.)**

 **Also if there's any errors I'm sorry. I'm looking for a beta, I promise!**

 **Chapter Six**

After spending a good hour catching up Kyle and Cece found themselves without anything to talk about.

Cece paused, unsure about whether or not to ask the question she really wanted the answer to, "So Phoebe's here."

Kyle looked at her surprised, nodding his head, "She is."

Cece smirked, "You have nothing else to say about that?"

"Nope." Kyle grinned. Cece glared at him, prompting him to continue, "I live in Summer Bay. She lives in Summer Bay, there's not much more to it."

Raising an eyebrow Cece asked, "You're not together?"

Kyle shook his head. Cece frowned, something wasn't adding up. Back in Melbourne before Kyle left, Kyle and Phoebe were attached at the hip, it used to drive her insane, but now they were able to live in a small town as just acquaintances? Cece knew she was missing something.

"Do you see much of each other?" She asked.

Kyle sighed, "It's a small town Lucy."

Deciding to give up pestering him for now Cece changed the subject, "Why do you still call me that?"

"Luce? It's what you always insisted I call you, back then."

Cece sighed, "Yeah exactly, back then Kyle. I was like 10. You can call me Cece now, okay?"

Kyle shook his head, "Nope, you'll always be Lucy."

Cece smiled lightly and shook her head, "How long have you been living here?"

"Almost 3 years."

"And do you have a lovely, kind girlfriend for me to meet?" Kyle shook his head and Cece grinned, "She's not lovely and kind? Or you don't have a girlfriend?"

Kyle sighed, he could read her like a book and knew that she was asking in relation to Phoebe, "The latter."

"Well we'll have to work on that, won't we?" Cece grinned.

"Cece, don't. Okay? I've got a lot on my plate already."

Cece shook her head, "Don't worry Kyle, I'm sure Chris will be of great help to me while-"

"Chris?" Kyle interrupted, "You have met him right?"

"Of course, I have. I live with him, he's great."

"I give you a week, he'll be driving you nuts soon."

Cece shook her head grinning. "So what's on your plate?"

Kyle looked down at his plate confused, "What?"

"No, before you said that you had a lot on your plate. What's on it?"

"Just stuff," Kyle told her. He really didn't want to get into everything going on in his life at the moment.

"Kyle, really?" Cece exhaled, "What kind of stuff?"

Reluctantly Kyle began trying to explain, "Well my brother's in jail for a start, and his girlfriends a mess, understandably. She also just had a baby, my nephew. Ash's sister is causing trouble. I'm trying to run two businesses and on top of that-" Kyle stopped suddenly.

"What's on top?" Cece asked quietly. Kyle didn't say anything. "Me?"

Again Kyle was silent. "Well I'm sorry I came at such an inconvenient time."

Kyle shook his head, "It's not that. I'm really happy you're here. Like I said, just a lot on my plate."

"Why don't you get rid of it then?" Cece suggested.

"What? I'm really not sure that's possible Luce."

Cece shook her head, "Your brother's in jail for something he didn't do right?" Kyle nodded. "Do you know who did it?" Again, Kyle nodded. "Then why not get proof from them that they did it?"

"You don't think we've tried that?" Kyle snapped.

"Sorry" Cece said quietly.

Kyle felt bad for yelling at her as he watched her face fall, "Sorry, it's just my brother and his mate Ash. They went and tried him to confess already."

"But your brother's in jail now? The guy technically in the clear right?"

"I suppose." Kyle told her, his mind still thinking about it, "Actually you're right! I have to go, uh I'll drive you back to Irene's?"

Cece nodded and stood up and followed Kyle, who rushed out the doors to Angelos.

Sitting in the car, it was clear to Cece that Kyle was anxious. The noise of him tapping the steering wheel filled the otherwise silent drive to Irene's. Pulling up Kyle turned the engine off and looked at Cece, "I'll see you soon okay? I've just got some stuff to sort out."

"What kind of stuff?" Cece asked concerned.

"Just stuff okay?" Cece nodded and gave him a small hug before getting out of the ute and heading inside the house.

* * *

"Evie? Are you home?" Josh called out as he walked into the farm house. In his hands he held the block of chocolate that Kyle suggested, a few rom-coms that he'd gotten from Maddy and a piece of mud cake from the diner.

Evie's bedroom door opened slowly and Evie moved to stand in the doorway, "Hey."

"Hey. I bought gifts," Josh told her, nodding down to where he was holding everything.

Evie smiled softly, "Sorry for flying off the rails before."

"It's okay, I get it." Josh told her while he placed down the cake, chocolate and dvds.

"And I'll apologise to Cece? Is that her name?"

Josh nodded, "I think you should. But tomorrow? I've ransacked Maddy's rom-com collection. Should we watch them in the living room?"

Evie shook her head, "Andy and Hannah will be home soon. Let's watch them in my room."

* * *

"I'm back," Cece called out as she walked through the kitchen. Chris came racing out of his bedroom and Irene looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Hey love, how was lunch?" Irene asked from the couch.

"It was nice to catch up with him. He seems different but not a horribly bad different…just different." Cece trailed off, more talking to herself than either of the two people looking at her.

"Well Leah's invited us around for tea tonight, I said we'd all go. Chris you as well," Irene told them both.

Cece nodded and looked towards Chris who was being weirdly quiet, "Yeah sure Irene. What time?"

"6 o'clock."

Chris nodded before mumbling something and walking out of the house.

Irene and Cece frowned, "What was that about?" Cece asked.

"I have no idea," Irene said as she watched Chris's figure walk past the window.

"Well I might go catch up with him, we'll be back here for 5:30?" Cece grabbed her phone and followed Chris.

* * *

"Ash, Ash! Open up, it's important." Kyle knocked on Ash's caravan door.

"Where's the fire?" Kyle heard Ash's voice from behind him. Turning around he saw Billie and Ash both standing with their surfboards.

"It's Brax. He can't locked up for murder, he didn't do it. Sam did." Kyle spoke quickly.

Ash nodded, "Mate, there's not much we can do now. We've exhausted all our options."

Kyle shook his head, "I'm going to go find Sam, get a confession on tape and hand it in. Brax is in jail, Sam's technically safe, as far as he's aware."

Ash was quiet for a minute, "Do you really think it'll work?"

Kyle nodded, "It's got to do something."

"I'll come with you," Ash told him.

"Won't Sam be a little suspicious if you both just rock up?" Billie interjected.

Both males looked at her, "She's got a point." Ash admitted.

"Why don't I go? By myself and see what I can get?" Billie offered.

"No. No way, are you going by yourself." Ash shook his head.

"It's a good idea though." Kyle said, receiving a glare from Ash. "She's right, if we turn up. He'll know something's going on."

"I'll go with you. I'll stay off the radar and no-one but you will no-one I'm there." Ash decided.

Billie nodded, "When should we go?"

"Tonight, this needs to done as soon as possible."

Kyle frowned, "Are you two sure about this?"

Ash nodded, ""It's my fault Brax's is in the slammer, I'll get him out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoooohooo! Only me, Sammy. Enjoy chapter 7 and have a lovely day/night. Reviews are most welcome (the more I get, the faster I update :)**

 **Check the AN at the bottom for what's to come in Life Goes On.**

 **Chapter Seven**

"What was that about?" Cece asked as she caught up to Chris.

"What was what about?" Chris played dumb.

"Back at the house, you were being weird."

"I just don't get why you would want to hang out with Kyle so much, he's a Braxton." Chris told her.

"He's a Braxton? So that means I shouldn't be talking to him? What?" Cece asked confused.

"No. It's just Braxton's are bad news. You know, all of them have been jail, I just don't think you should be around that." Chris tried to explain.

"Yeah, they have but I'm not going to hold anyone's past against them, we've all made mistakes." Cece told him.

Chris sighed, "Yeah but there are better people for you to have in your life."

Cece wasn't normally an angry person but Cece could feel a rant coming, "Like who Chris? Because Kyle's been like a big brother to me since I was 6 years old and yeah okay, shit happened and we lost touch but talking to him again, it's been so great. I won't lose that, not for you or anyone, so I'm sorry if you and Kyle have problems with each other but there's not much that I can do about it."

Cece paused for a moment, "I've been in foster care since my mother died. Okay, I was 6 years old and my mother had already died, that's enough sadness and negativity to last anyone a life-time, so I don't need any more in my life alright? I love happiness and smiling and I'm going to make as much of everything around me as I can, beautiful and that will be, and is, my life."

Chris was silent when Cece finished talking, "Sorry," She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was just annoyed because you've been hanging out with Kyle instead of me," Chris told her.

She frowned, "I haven't even been here a week yet Chris."

"I know, okay I was just jealous. I'm sorry, let me buy you a juice to apologise?"

Cece nodded, "Alright. But you have to answer this question first, just because I'm curious and forgot to ask Kyle."

Chris nodded and led her in the direction of the surf club.

"Kyle said he was running two businesses, what does he do?"

Chris frowned. He wasn't aware of Kyle doing anything other than running Angelos and Brax owned that. "Well he's the manager of Angelos, and I guess he's just been under the pump with Brax being gone."

Cece nodded.

"Actually I've seen him in the office at the gym lately, so I guess that's the second one."

Cece raised an eyebrow, "You go to the gym?"

Chris scoffed, "Of course. You don't look as good as the Chris-myster without a little bit of hard work.

* * *

Irene walked into the diner, seeing Ricky watching her son sleep in the pram. "Hello love, how's the little one?"

Ricky looked up, smiling slightly, "Asleep thankfully. Could I get a coffee thanks?"

"Sure thing, I'll bring it over in a tick."

Ricky nodded her thanks before returning to look at her son, even asleep he looked so much like Brax it made her heart hurt.

"You know love, if you ever need a break I would be happy to watch him." Irene offered.

Ricky looked up again at Irene, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm doing okay."

"No you're not. Do you know how I know?" Irene told her, "I put your coffee down in front of you a good three minutes ago and have been standing here, you've only just noticed now."

"Irene, honestly. Kyle always around if I need a hand," Ricky told her.

"And sometimes Kyle might need a break as well. The situation you're all in is beyond stressful and the offer's there. If you need it." Irene told her softly.

"Sorry to overhear but love, Irene's right. The entire bay's here to support your family, if any of you need it. Why don't you leave the young one with Irene and take some time to yourself." Alf spoke as he came over to the table Ricky was sitting at.

Ricky looked at Irene who smiled, "Are you sure?"

Irene nodded, "Of course love, would you like me to watch him now?"

Ricky looked at her sleeping son, "That would be great Irene, I might go for a quick surf."

"Take your time, I'll bring him to my house and whenever you're ready come pick him up?" Irene told her.

* * *

"Oh who do we have here?" Cece asked as she noticed a baby lying in a pram near the sofa.

Chris followed Cece and peeked into the pram, "Is this Casey?" He asked.

Irene nodded, "I thought I'd give Ricky a break for the afternoon. He's been a breeze though, hasn't woken up for hours."

Chris looked at the baby again before standing and stretching, "I'm going to go and shower, need to look my best for Leah's tonight."

Irene rolled her eyes as he left room.

"Did Chris say anything about why he was acting like he was?" Irene asked.

Cece glanced at Irene before looking back at the baby, "Yeah he was just a bit concerned about Kyle, that's all."

Irene sighed, "I told him to mind his own business. That boy never listens."

"It's fine Irene, we talked. Sort of. It's all in the past." Cece told her.

A small cry interrupted the two's conversation, Casey having woken from his sleep and was obviously wanting their attention.

"Would you mind holding him while I fix him a bottle?" Irene asked walking towards the kitchen where Casey's diaper bag was.

Cece smiled at the baby before slowly lifting him out and into her arms.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Came a female's voice, prompting Cece to turn around to see a blonde standing in the doorway.

"Hey, are you Ricky?" She asked.

Ricky nodded, "Yeah, I am. Can I come in?"

Cece nodded, "Of course, sorry. I'm Cece." Noticing Ricky looking around the living room she added, "Irene's just popped into the shower."

"Oh okay. Would you mind if I waited for her? I wanted to thank her for watching Casey," Ricky looked into the pram where her son was sleeping.

Cece smiled, "He's been an angel. At least for as long as I've been home. He even slept through Chris's horrendous singing."

"So you must be the Cece," Ricky said exaggerating the end of her sentence. Ceece looked at her, "The Cece?"

"Kyle's spoken up you a bit."

"Kyle?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm his brother's girlfriend? Casey's his nephew?" Cece face palmed herself.

"Of course. Sorry, bit of a mind blank there. Yep, I'm Cece."

"How are you liking Summer Bay?" Ricky asked.

Cece nodded, "It's a lovely town. The people here are lovely."

"Well I know Kyle's glad you're here. He's not been himself since he and Pheebs broke up, you knew Phoebe from Melbourne didn't you?" Ricky asked, looking up to see Irene walking down the stairs.

Cece paused for a second, Kyle and Phoebe had broken up? That meant that they were together at some point? Kyle never said anything about that, why? "Yeah. I knew her. Bit of shock to see Kyle here, let alone her."

Ricky nodded, "Yeah I'll bet. Irene, hi. Thank you so much for watching Casey. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Irene shook her head, "He wasn't at all. Anytime you need someone to watch him, give me a call, alright?"

Ricky nodded, "I really appreciate that. Well I better get this little man home, it was nice to meet you Cece. Thanks again Irene."

Cece watched the new mother leave in silence. Her mind still reeling from Ricky's comment about Kyle and Phoebe. Irene watched the teenager stare into space before softly asking if she was okay.

When the teenager didn't respond she sat down next to her, "Love. Are you alright?"

Cece jumped at the sound of her voice, "Sorry?"

"Are you okay Cece?"

Cece nodded and stood up, "Yeah of course. I'll go get ready for dinner?"

Irene nodded and watched the blonde bound up the staircase.

* * *

"So I met Cece today," Ricky said as she walked into the main house. Kyle was sitting on the couch sipping a beer.

Kyle looked up, "Yeah?"

Ricky nodded, "Friendly girl." Kyle nodded.

"Come on Kyle, what's going on? You haven't had an actual conversation with me since Casey was born." Ricky placed the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"What's there to say?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know but there has to be something you'd like to add," Kyle shook his head.

"Fine. Where's Josh and Billie?" Ricky asked.

"Josh's at Evie I think and Billie went away with Ash." Kyle diverted his eyes away from her when he spoke about Billie and Ash.

"Where'd they go?" Ricky asked. Kyle shrugged.

"Dunno. But it means I have the house to myself, so if you want me to take Casey for the night?" Ricky shook her head.

"Thanks mate but he seems to be settled for the night and I've already had a break. Irene was kind enough to babysit for a few hours."

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ricky nodded and left the house. Kyle watched her leave before pulling out his phone and checking his messages from Ash.

* * *

"So I'll keep off the radar and you'll just keep going in each night, until we get something solid. Don't bring up Dean unless you really have too okay?" Ash told her nervously as they drove. They'd been driving for a few hours and still had a while to go but they needed to figure out a plan.

"Yep. I know. We should have the confession by the end of the week right? I don't want to spend much time in that town." Billie told him.

"A week at the longest, I was hoping it'd be a matter of hours."

Billie shook her head, "He's not just going to outright tell me he murdered my ex-boyfriend."

Ash nodded his head, Billie was right. It would take a bit more than what he thought to get Sam to admit to the crime.

* * *

Brax looked at the photos of his family's smiling faces, he missed them. He regretted pleading 'not-guilty' more than anything in the world but there wasn't much he could do about it now. Now there was only one thing he could do to keep them safe and that was to give Gunno up to the guards. It would mean he'd be out of Gunno's reach and Kyle and Ash would stop doing dodgy runs. It would mean his family would be safe.

He ran his thumb over the photo of his newborn son, the child he wouldn't see grow up and felt his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to be on the outside but he wasn't sure how to make that happen.

* * *

 **So I just uploaded the chapter without adding the note I said I would at the top. Idiot.**

 **So in the next chapter, Dinner at Leah's, Cece begins school and confronts Kyle about his relationship with Phoebe.**

 **The chapter's to come after that will surround Kyle's birthday, with some characters from the past returning to celebrate (guess who?)**

 **and as a result of his birthday party, there are characters who need to face some serious ramifications as a result of their actions at the party.**

 **Just thought I'd give you all a heads up, the 'drama' / first REAL storylines begin as a result of his birthday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**27 Review? That's amazing, so thank you for all of your kind reviews.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Hey darl," Irene said as she walked into Leah's kitchen, in her hands she held a salad bowl.

Leah smiled gratefully as she took the salad from her friend, "Oh you didn't have to do that Irene. They're all in the living room if you three want to go in, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. We're going to eat outside, if that's alright."

Irene nodded, "Of course love."

By the time dinner was ready the group had already merged outside, Cece having been introduced to Nate, Zac and Matt was sitting next to Vj and Matt. She was engaged in a conversation with Matt about his sister. Nate chuckled lightly and nudged Zac to look at Vj who was shooting daggers at Matt over Cece's head.

"Mate, why don't you help me bring out the dessert?" Nate suggested to Vj, who got up and followed Nate without a word.

"We're barely even finished dinner, in fact Matt hasn't yet." Vj rolled his eyes. Nate nodded, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Vj frowned, "What?"

"You've been watching Matt like a hawk all night. You need to relax." Nate told him, reaching into the refrigerator to get the pavlova.

"No, I haven't. I don't." Vj shook his head and began to get enough plates for everyone.

"Vj. Mate, the entire table, with the exception of Cece and your mother noticed." Nate told him, "Get it together."

Nate then proceeded to exit the kitchen and return outside, taking the pavlova with him, leaving Vj to bring out the spoons and plates.

Vj slinked out after him and stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Chris sitting in his seat. He paused, and looked at Nate who raised an eyebrow almost daring him to react. Instead he just walked over to where Chris had been sitting and sat down.

He sat, moodily eating his dessert until Matt leant over, "Dude. You met her like a few hours ago. Chill." Vj just glared at him, rolling his eyes dismissively as he felt his face go all hot.

Later when Irene, Chris and Cece were about to leave, Matt glanced at Vj and grinned. "Hey Cece, tomorrow. I'll walk with you to school?"

Vj stood up, "Actually Jett and I were going to do that." Cece looked at Matt, "Yeah actually they were," she grinned at Vj, "But if Mr Moody is going to be all grumpy tomorrow then maybe-"

"I won't be. I'm not. So I'll see you tomorrow, at 8? We'll be there okay?" Vj looked at her and smiled.

Cece laughed and looked at Matt, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you at school then?" She smiled at Vj, "See you tomorrow Vj."

Vj nodded and watched her leave, as soon as she was out of sight he felt Matt flick his ear. "Ow."

"You're obsessed dude. Get over it, it's creepy."

* * *

Cece looked in the mirror one last time before making her way down stairs, "Chris! Great you're awake, how do I look?"

"Almost as good as me Sharlo!" He grinned.

"Funny one you are," She grabbed a cushion as threw it at him, "So I look okay?"

"Aww, you want to look good for Vj? Sharlo you look terrific, he'll love the outfit."

Cece rolled her eyes and smoothed down her school uniform, "What? Chris I'm starting at a new school, I want to make a good first impression."

Chris sighed, "Sure. Sure, break the boy's heart."

"Knock, Knock," Chris and Cece both looked towards the door, seeing Jett and Vj both dressed in their uniforms.

"Hey." Cece smiled as she made her way towards them. "Should we go?"

"Sure, are you ready?"

Cece nodded and grabbed her bag. "Actually, I should say goodbye to Irene," she turned around. Chris shook his head, "She's actually already at the diner but she said to come by at lunch."

Cece nodded, "Oh. Okay, bye Chris." Jett and Vj both echoed their own goodbye's to him and began to leave, stopping when Cece turned around to face Chris again, "and Chris? My name's Cece."

Chris grinned, "Bye Sharlo."

* * *

"Hey! Cece?" Josh called out, his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Cece, who had just finished her meeting with Mr MacGuire.

"Hey, Josh. Evie," She smiled at them both.

"Your first day?" Josh asked. Glancing slightly at Evie who hadn't said a word to Cece yet.

"Yeah it is. Well I should get to class, don't want to be late on my first day." Cece nodded, waving her timetable around.

Josh nodded and Cece began to head in the opposite direction, "Hey Cece?"

Cece turned around to look at them. Evie spoke again, "Do you need any help, finding your classes?"

Cece smiled at the brunette, "Actually Mr MacGuire just gave me a tour. But thanks Evie."

Evie nodded, "Well if you do need any help, just ask."

Cece nodded in thanks before waving and continuing towards her first English class at Summer Bay High.

As Cece walked away Josh looked down at his girlfriend, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," He smiled and pressed a light kiss against the top of her head and the couple continued their walk down the school hallways.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go grab some lunch?" Vj asked watching Cece finish sending a message on her phone.

"Oh, actually I was going to go see Irene at the diner." Vj nodded, "Yeah, me too. Not Irene, my mum."

"Your mum works here, doesn't she?" Cece asked, looking directly at Mrs Patterson's office.

Vj, mentally kicked himself, "Oh yeah. Duh. Well I can still come with you? If you want?"

"Well, actually I was going to meet Kyle for lunch. There's just something we need to talk about," Cece told him, referencing Kyle's apparent relationship with Phoebe. "But I mean, I can cancel. I'm sure he won't mind."

Vj shook his head at her suggestion, "No, don't do that. Maybe afterschool you could come over to mine and I could help you catch up on any work you've missed?"

Cece smiled and nodded, "Sounds good. I best be going, I'll see you later?" Vj nodded.

* * *

Walking into the diner Cece spotted Kyle sitting up the back, a black pram parked next to him. She smiled and waved before heading towards Irene, standing behind the counter.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi Darl, sorry I missed you this morning. How was your first day?" Irene asked.

Cece nodded, "So far, so good. I'll leave you to it but I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to go to Vj's this afternoon. He offered, to help me catch up on some stuff, is that alright?"

"Oh he did, did he?" Irene smirked and raised an eyebrow. She'd known that boy his entire life and not once had he ever offered to tutor anyone, "Sure go ahead, I'll see you for dinner at 7 though?"

"Of course." Cece smiled and nodded and made her way to where Kyle was sitting, determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Kyle and Phoebe.

"Hey," he said as soon as she sat down. He pointed to the pram, "Ricky's surfing, said I'd watch him for her."

Cece nodded, "That's the truth?"

Kyle frowned, "What do you mean?"

Cece, "I don't know. It's just pretty hard to tell when you're telling the truth and when you're not Kyle."

Kyle raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as a waitress came over to take their orders.

Cece glanced up, "May I have a chicken and mayo burger and an OJ?"

The waitressed nodded and scribbled it down on her notepad and then looked at Kyle, "I'll have the same with a flat white. Thankyou."

As soon as the waitress left he looked at Cece again, "What are you talking about Cece?"

"I don't know. You tell me. What's going on with you and Phoebe?"

Kyle glanced at his sleeping nephew, "I told you. Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kyle. I don't like liars." Cece told him, her usually positive tone quite cold. Kyle didn't say anything.

"No. Wait, I'm sorry. You didn't lie to me, you just conveniently left out the fact that you're not together because you broke up." Cece snapped at him as the waitress bought their order over to them.

"You knew we broke up." Kyle said, carefully watching his words, he really didn't want to go into too much detail about his breakup with Phoebe.

"Yeah, when you left Melbourne. But Ricky said you'd been different since the two of you broke up. Now tell me Kyle, how would Ricky, apparently your brother's girlfriend. The brother who you found in Summer Bay, know that you'd been different, if you broke up with Phoebe when you left Melbourne?"

Kyle sighed, "It's complicated Luce."

Cece scrunched up here face, "How is it complicated? It seems pretty simple to me, you cut me off but not your precious little girlfriend?"

Kyle's eyes widened, "What? No Luce. That is not what happened."

Cece looked at him with saddened eyes, "Then what did happen Kyle?"

Kyle sighed, realising that if he wanted to have a relationship with her then he needed to tell her the whole truth. "Let's just eat and I'll start from the beginning, or near it."

Cece nodded and took a sip of her orange juice.

"We broke up when I left, okay? I cut everyone off and that's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. But I made it. Then I didn't see Phoebe again until she came here when I was organising a music festival and we started hanging out again. Then we got back together and then she left Summer Bay and we broke up and I went after her and then we ended up back together-" Kyle's rambling was cut off by a screech, coming from Casey.

"Hey, Case. Shhh, Case." Kyle hushed to the baby and he picked him up. The baby's cries soon died down, "I should feed him," he told Cece regretfully.

Cece nodded, "Yeah, I should probably head back to school. I'll talk to you soon?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah. And Luce? I'm sorry I lied to you."

Cece stood up, "I thought we established that technically you didn't lie? I'm just over dramatic."

Kyle laughed as she pulled out her purse, "No. No, it's my shout."

Cece smiled and nodded, "Good luck with Casey."

"Good luck with school," Kyle grinned and watched her leave.

* * *

"Ahah! I won, I smashed you." Vj cheered and threw down his controller.

Cece rolled her eyes, "I so let you win."

Vj grinned, "Sure you did." They'd gone over some school work for about an hour before getting bored of Maths and deciding the xbox was much more interesting.

"I did!" Cece shoved him roughly in the shoulder, resulting in Vj landing on the floor. He grinned at her before tugging on her leg, bringing her down with him. She laughed lightly, as she reached for the cushion to use as a weapon.

Vj upon realising there was nothing within reach that he could use in his defence, grabbed her waist and began tickling her. Cece screeched with laughter as she tried her best to squirm out of his reach, only playing further into his hands.

He laughed as she struggled to catch her breath enough to say, "Oh my god. Vj, stop it."

Suddenly he stopped and grinned, hovering just above her.

He glanced down at her, her blue eyes instantly captivating him. Their laughter died down until it was completely silent. His eyes slowly drifted to look at her lips before he glanced back at her, slowly leaning in towards her.

"Hey, dude. You home?" Jet's voice sounded through the house causing Vj to jump up off of her. Cece slightly flushed pulled herself into a sitting position.

Jett's figure soon stood in the doorway, "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing."

"Studying."

Came both of their replies simultaneously.

Jett looked between them both, "By playing xbox?"

Vj glanced down at their two discarded controllers, "Oh yeah. You caught us. Haha."

Jett frowned, "Uh right."

Silence awkwardly fell upon the three before Cece opened her mouth, changing the subject completely. "So, um. What do you guys know about Kyle and Phoebe?"

Jett frowned, "Not much. Just that they broke up after Kyle's grand proposal."

Cece's jaw dropped, "What?"

Jett looked startled at her, "Oh you didn't know?"

Cece shook her head, "But you're about to tell me."

"I am?"

Cece nodded, "You are."

When Jett finished explaining what happened at the Colour Run, Cece was shocked. She would have never guessed that Kyle would propose to Phoebe, let alone in public.

"So the proposal, she said no and then they just broke-up?"

Jett shrugged, "I don't really know. I just know that they're not together anymore."

"Right," Cece trailed off. "Actually I have to go, I'll see you both tomorrow?" Cece jumped up from her spot and gathered her books.

The boys watched as the blonde rushed out of the house, shouting a goodbye over her shoulder.

Jett looked at Vj, "Dude what did I walk in on before?"

Vj shrugged, "Nothing."

* * *

Cece stood in the doorway of Angelos, her eyes scanned the restraunat for Kyle. Spotting him out on the balcony she headed towards him.

"I'm sorry," She blurted out as soon as she reached him.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow as he finished serving the customers. Once he was done, he motioned for her to sit at one of the far tables.

"I heard about the proposal and I'm sorry." She told him as soon as she sat down.

"How did you hear about that?" He asked, not yet acknowledging her point about the proposal.

"Jett. I asked. He just told me what he knew, I'm sorry for asking around." He shook his head at her words.

"It's fine. Not like the whole bay didn't already know," Kyle sighed, sweeping his thumb over the table.

"Yeah," Cece quietly said, "Kyle why would you do it?"

Kyle pursued his lips and shrugged, "I thought she'd say yes."

"And she didn't?" Kyle shook his head, "Why?"

"She doesn't want to marry me."

"But you wanted to marry her?" Cece pressed him.

"I know that you two don't get along but I love her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," Kyle told her softly.

Cece didn't comment on his use of present tense when talking about loving Phoebe.

"Kyle?" A waitress called him, causing Kyle to stand up.

"I've got to get back to it." Cece nodded and followed him inside.

"Kyle," She said before leaving, "For what it's worth, I think she's insane for not wanting to marry you."

Kyle nodded briefly before turning back to talk to his staff.

Later when closing up, Kyle sighed and looked at his phone. His wallpaper a picture of Casey, and while the baby was adorable Kyle would much rather it be the previous wallpaper of himself and Phoebe.

She hadn't spoken to him since she left his place the other day and he missed her greatly, wanting nothing more than to be back together with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Also the next chapter skips ahead a bit, and yes you will probably have a few questions about what happened during the 'skipped time' but they should all be answered eventually (but feel free to ask!)**

 **Sammy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So the date in Summer Bay is June 20 in case you were wondering. Enjoy. Please review because I only got one review on the last chapter which was a little bit disappointing.**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Happy, Happy Birthday!" Cece sung as she saw Kyle enter the living room. She'd been waiting for him to wake up for hours and had offered to watch Casey while Ricky got some more sleep.

"Hey," Kyle grinned as he saw her sitting on the sofa with Casey lying next to her protected by a barrier of pillows.

"Case, say happy birthday to your Uncle Kyle," Cece laughed as she spoke as she lifted the baby up. Holding the baby in front of her face she spoke in a baby-ish tone, "Happy Birthday Uncle Kyle."

Kyle laughed at her lightly. Cece smiled before standing and handing the baby over to Kyle. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thankyou" he smiled at her as Casey gurgled in his arms.

"So you'll get your present later because I kind of…maybe…sort of…forgot it at home this morning." Cece giggled at her forgetfulness.

"It's fine. Where's Ricky?" Kyle asked looking around.

"I said I'd watch Casey, so she's getting some more sleep." Cece told him.

"No I'm not. I'm up now," Ricky's voice filtered through the house before her body did, "Hey mate, Happy 23rd getting old now aren't you?"

Kyle grinned, "Yeah, uh Ricky? I know it was a long time ago but do you remember what you did for your 23rd?"

Ricky reached out a hand and hit Kyle over the head, "That's not funny."

Kyle grinned at her and offered Casey to her. Ricky shook her head, "I'll let you, considering it's your birthday after all."

Kyle smiled but looked at Cece briefly.

"Well I'm not that polite, give me the baby and go get ready. We're going out for brunch, remember?" Cece reached out towards Kyle so that he could give her the baby.

"I'll go call Bee and tell her they should leave," Ricky said and left to go back into her flat to call Bianca.

Kyle looked at Cece, "She's avoiding Casey," he said quietly.

"I know." Cece nodded, "Now go, seriously your brother will already be there by the time you're ready to leave."

Kyle nodded and went back into his bedroom, noticing his phone was flashing with a notification of a message, he opened it.

" _Happy Birthday xxx"_

He smiled lightly at Phoebe's message.

" _Thanks. Are you coming tonight? xx"_

He sent the message before heading towards the bathroom to shower.

Once he was changed and ready to go he grabbed his phone and saw he'd gotten another message from Phoebe.

" _Do you want me there?"_

Of course Kyle wanted her there. In all honesty, he'd love for her to be going out with his family for brunch but he decided it might not be in the best interests of everyone.

" _Of course."_

He shoved the phone into his pocket and made his way into the living room before Cece could call out for him to hurry up.

"Are Josh and Andy meeting us there?" He asked when he saw Ricky sitting on the sofa with Cece.

"Yep, should we go?" Ricky asked standing to her feet, "Let's take my car."

Kyle nodded and watched as Ricky walked out the door. "Is Case's bag here?"

"Yeah Ricky packed one, why don't you take him and I'll grab his bag." Cece told him.

Kyle nodded and grabbed the baby carrier, glad it was Ricky who packed her sons bag. He was worried about her, she wasn't showing much interest in Casey and if she was she wouldn't let anyone else near him. She went from one extreme to the other.

* * *

"Happy Birthday mate," Andy said, giving Kyle a slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah happy birthday, Kyle." Josh said as well.

Kyle thanked them as they sat down at a table, leaving four spots for Heath and his family.

The waiter bought over some menu's before leaving the group in peace.

"How are you going with school?" Josh asked Cece as they sat next to each other.

Cece nodded, "Alright, I've never been great at school but I think we were a little bit ahead at my old school, so I'm not struggling to catch up. Just with the work itself but Jett and Vj have been helping me a lot."

"Oi Knuckles. Happy Birthday." Kyle laughed as Heath's voice boomed through the café.

He stood up to greet his brother in a 'man-hug.' He moved towards Bianca and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Kyle."

"Thanks Bianca. Darce! Look how tall you've gotten." Kyle said as he looked at his niece.

"You saw me not even 3 months ago. Happy Birthday Uncle Kyle," Darcy told him, holding out a gift bag.

"Thanks Darce," He said taking the bag and giving her a hug, "This is Cece by the way, guys. Cece this is my brother Heath, his wife Bianca and their kids Harley and Darcy."

"Hello," Cece waved her left hand. Bianca turned towards the blonde, "Oh it's great to meet you, you're living with Irene now?"

Cece smiled, "I am, she's so great. She speaks very kind words about the two of you."

"I knew Irene loved me!" Heath cheered as he took a seat next to Ricky who was sitting with his son on her lap.

Bianca laughed and shook her head at Cece, "Now where's my nephew? I want cuddles!"

Kyle pointed to the pram in between himself and Ricky, prompting Bianca to go around and take the baby from the pram.

She returned to her seat next to Heath and Andy, cooing at the baby as she ignored the latter's teasing.

"Uncle Kyle, are you going to open your present?" Darcy asked.

"I sure am," he opened up the gift bag to see a neatly wrapped box-shaped present.

"Nice wrapping Heath," Kyle joked.

"I wrapped it! Not dad," Darcy announced.

"It's very nice," Kyle told her as he began removing the tape. Once the first side of present was unwrapped he could read the label on the box and looked up at his sister-in-law and brother to say thanks, "You guys shouldn't have." Pulling the box of Black Beats from the wrapping he showed the headphones to Cece, Josh and Andy.

"Do you like them? I picked the colour, dad wanted to get you pink ones but me and Bee didn't let him." Darcy told her uncle.

"I reckon you should've gone with pink," Cece grinned.

Heath looked at her from across the table, "I like this one."

Kyle rolled his eyes the pair, "Thanks Darce."

"Where's Phoebe?" Bianca asked.

Josh and Andy looked at her confused, Cece and Ricky looked at Kyle, Ricky with a raised eyebrow and Cece with a perplexed look present across all her features.

"Why would-" Andy started only to be cut off by Kyle.

"She's working."

The table, with the exception of Heath, Bianca and the children all looked at Kyle.

Heath scrunched his face up, "You're the boss and you rostered your girlfriend on to work on your birthday?"

Kyle opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"We don't get along. Phoebe and I and well I wanted to meet you, so I came. Not Phoebe. That's why she's not here," Cece lied, stumbling over her words. She wasn't used to lying.

Bianca looked at her and back at Kyle, then toward Ricky who nodded.

"So Heath, how's your job?" Andy asked changing the subject.

* * *

"That brother of yours, cannot lie to save himself." Bianca told Heath as they walked back to the car with Harley. Darcy having decided to drive back with Ricky and Kyle.

"I know. I may not be Brax but that was horrible, thank god he wasn't around when we were younger, the cops would've been onto us the moment they interviewed him." Heath commented as he unlocked the car, Bianca glared at him.

"Really Heath? Something wasn't right, you're going to find out when you give him the letter alright?"

"Yes ma'am" Heath said cheekily.

* * *

Kyle drove the car, silently watching the road, ignoring the glares he was getting from Ricky and Cece who obviously weren't saying anything because of Darcy's presence. He wasn't sure how to answer their questions and had never been so grateful of her company. He knew in a matter of time they'd be able to corner him.

Pulling into the driveway Kyle stopped the car and began getting out of the car, seeing Heath's car wasn't yet in the street.

"Hey Darce, here's the key. Do you think you could take Casey's bag inside?" Ricky asked passing the diaper bag and house key to Darcy.

Darcy nodded and ran up towards the house.

"What the hell was that?" Cece asked as Ricky unbuckled Casey.

Kyle sighed, "I hadn't gotten around to telling them yet, it must of slipped my mind."

Ricky came around to where Cece and Kyle were standing, "How did it slip your mind Kyle? You're saying you just forgot that you proposed to your girlfriend and she said no and that the two of you broke up?"

Kyle sighed, "We had more important things to discuss."

"Like what?" Cece demanded.

"Like Casey, and Brax and Ricky." Kyle told them.

"A marriage proposal seems like a pretty big thing to me Kyle." Ricky said.

"What are you going to do when she's not there tonight?" Cece asked him.

"Actually she will be. I invited her," Kyle stated.

Cece raised her eyebrows, "Oh. Okay, good. That's great. Yep, and what happens when you're at this party, with your ex-girlfriend and your brother who thinks that said ex-girlfriend is still current-girlfriend?"

Kyle ran a hand over his face exasperated, "I don't know! Okay, I don't know."

Kyle stormed off towards the house leaving Ricky and Cece in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey dolls, thanks for the reviews on chapter 9, here's 10. Please review and let me know what you think, maybe I'll update with the next chapter if we get this one past 40 reviews?**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Love what you've done with the place," Heath said sarcastically as he walked in.

Kyle looked up from video game he and Darcy were playing, "Took your time." Kyle and the others had already been at the house for almost an hour.

"Yeah we went back to the café when we realised that Harley left his rabbit-toy behind." Heath explained.

"We couldn't have that now could we?" Kyle laughed as he continued to play the game.

"Yeah. Actually mate, can we go outside? There's something we need to discuss." Kyle looked up at his older brother.

"Cece, come take over." Kyle called the blonde who jumped up and took the remote.

Kyle followed Heath outside to the back garden.

"Firstly, I'm just going to say it. You're the crappiest liar in the world. Cece's not much better either." Kyle glanced away, immediately knowing what Heath was talking about. "Now, I don't really mind, you must have had your reasons but if I go back inside without details my wife will kill me."

Kyle sighed, "We're not together anymore."

Heath nodded, "How long ago?"

Kyle pursed his lips, "Beginning of April."

Heath's eyes widened, "April? And you're only now just mentioning it?"

Kyle nodded, "Yep."

"Mate, I'm sorry. I thought you two were good?" Heath wasn't sure what to say.

Kyle nodded before muttering, "We were. Until I proposed."

Heath choked on air, "What?"

Kyle shook his head, "Don't ask."

"I'm going to ask. What? You proposed?" Heath asked shocked, "To Phoebe?"

Kyle pursed his lips, "Something like that yeah."

"When?" Heath asked, "Why?"

Kyle glared at Heath, "The colour run."

"And she said no?"

"No, Heath she said yes. The wedding's tomorrow." Kyle snapped.

"Sorry."

Kyle shook his head before turning around and heading towards the house's entrance. "Actually there was something else, I was sent this letter."

Kyle turned around to see Heath holding a white envelop towards him, "It's from Brax. He wanted me to give it to you, today."

Kyle frowned and reached out and took the envelop. Shoving it into his pocket, "Thanks."

Heath nodded and watched his brother go back inside the house.

"Kyle are you up for a beach day?" Bianca asked as soon as she noticed him. Kyle looked at her and then at Harley, already decked out in a hat and boardies.

"Yeah, why not? You guys head down and I'll be there soon. I've just got do something first." Kyle said.

"Do what?" Bianca asked.

Kyle frowned, "Go into work, and update the gym's rosters."

Ricky shook her head, "No. The only reason you're going into work is later tonight, for your party."

Kyle looked at her and sighed, reluctantly agreeing and heading into his bedroom to get changed for the beach.

Cece watched him go before turning to Ricky, "Well I'm going to head home. I'll see you all later?"

Ricky stood up, "You're not coming to the beach?"

Cece shook her head, "No. I'll leave you guys to it."

"Why don't you come?" Heath asked from the doorway.

"You're his family, besides I have to go and get his present anyway."

Bianca sighed, "You have so much to learn. Kyle's Heath's half-brother who was Casey's half-brother who was half-brother's with Josh who is Andy's half-brother. Yet they're all family. We're all family, you're included in that now, and I'm sure Kyle wants you there."

* * *

Kyle sat helping Harley build a castle in the sand next to Bianca who held Casey in her arms. Ricky and Heath were out the back surfing with Andy and Darcy was waist deep in the water with Josh and Cece.

"She's a good kid," Bianca said.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah she is." Kyle knew Bianca was talking about Cece.

"Heath told me," Bianca started, "About Phoebe."

Kyle nodded.

"I'm sorry Kyle."

"It's fine. We're fine now." Kyle told her.

"What do you mean you're fine?" Bianca asked.

"It means the whole proposal thing and having kids conversation has been forgotten and now we're good." Kyle said watching Harley bash his fist into the sand castle.

"But you're not back together?"

Kyle shook his head, "Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Not yet." Kyle confirmed.

Casey let out a cry demanding their attention, "I'll take him." Kyle offered.

Bianca smiled at Kyle as he began to walk away with Casey. "Ky! Ky," Harley called after him.

Kyle turned around to see Harley toddling through the sand to get across the short distance between them. Kyle grinned at him, "Hey little man."

Kyle looked up at Bianca, "I'll take them both up to the beach? Go have fun in the water with the others."

"It's your birthday. You can't spend it babysitting babies."

"It's my birthday, so I get to choose what I do and this is it." Kyle smiled. Reaching out he grabbed onto Harley's hand and led him up the beach into the shade where everyone had left their stuff.

After feeding Casey a bottle and setting Harley up with a bucket and shovel Kyle sat down. Pulling out the letter he'd bought with him he contemplated opening it. Deciding it was best just to get it over with he ran his finger under the edge, ripping it open.

" _Kyle,_

 _I've been in the lock-up just a week at the time I'm writing this and I'll post it to Heath so he can give it to you on your birthday. Sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you, not that we did much last year anyway, I think that all the stuff with Phoebe's dad was going down and the year before I reckon I was in a hospital bed._

 _This year will be better I reckon, everything should settle down. Finally. Thanks for looking after Ricky for me while I'm in here. And my son, I reckon he'd be out by now, and I know you're softy when it comes to babies so thanks for being there for him when I can't be._

 _I know Angelos will be still up and running but how's the gym? Andy hasn't burnt the place down yet? Let that girlfriend of your take care of you once in a while, yeah? I know you'll be run off your feet with work and family, and I'm sorry for leaving that all on you, but Phoebe's not that bad._

 _How's her 'rock-star' dream coming along, by the way. Don't tell her but I'm missing hearing her constant humming, it's so quiet in here sometimes. I guess you know that though, you've been in here before. But you've changed completely for the better and I couldn't be prouder than to call you my brother._

 _You've had a rough time for most of your life, but I'm glad you ended up in Summer Bay because you're a great guy and my son, Harley and Darce are lucky to have an uncle like you, you'll be a great dad one day, Phoebe could do worse than you and Heath, Casey and I, we're lucky to have you as our brother._

 _Happy Birthday Mate. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"What's that?" Cece looked curiously at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Ah nothing important," Kyle shoved the letter back into his pocket. Cece smiled and nodded, silently agreeing to drop the topic.

She reached over him and grabbed a plastic spade, ready to help Harley build his sand castle. Kyle smiled as he watched the two interact, "Hey, Luce." Cece looked up at him, "I'm glad you're here."

Cece smiled and winked at him before flinging a spade full of sand at him, "I'm glad I'm here too."

Kyle laughed, he really was glad she was here, just in the past few days she'd really been watching Casey whenever Ricky needed a break and Kyle was working. Ricky seemed to get on quite well with Cece, even if the younger girl had quite a different personality to Ricky.

* * *

"Yes. Got it, 10 o'clock. Me and Darcy will take the boys back to Irene's and we'll call you if there's any problems." Cece repeated what Bianca had been telling her for the past hour.

Bianca looked hesitantly, "Are you sure? Why don't I come back with you all? Or I'm sure we can still get a sitter."

Cece shook her head, "I promise, Bianca. Everything will be fine. Casey and Harley will be asleep in their strollers in the office and at 10 o'clock we'll take them and go home."

Heath walked over to his wife, "Babe, Cece and Darce are more trust worthy than me. They'll be fine. We're are going to have a good night."

Bianca looked at Cece who nodded encouragingly.

"Alright are we ready to go?" Ricky asked as she pushed her son's pram into the house. Her was down and straight and she was wearing a yellow peplum dress.

"Just waiting on the birthday princess," Heath said nodding his head to where Kyle was sitting, engrossed in phone.

"Kyle?" Kyle looked up, "Huh?"

"Can we go?" Darcy asked from where she stood by the door.

"Yeah, of course." Kyle stood up, storing his phone in the pocket of his pants.

* * *

"Oh darls, look at the two of you! Don't you both look gorgeous," Irene gasped as Bianca and Cece both walked over to her.

Cece smiled and smoothed down her dress, it was royal blue with cut outs in the back.

"Oh Irene! It's so good to see you, you need to come visit more often. We should come visit more often." Bianca nodded her head and threw her arms around Irene, pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh certainly enjoying yourself aren't you? How many have you had?" Bianca shrugged as she pulled away.

Irene looked towards Cece who held up two fingers, "I'm going to leave you both to it." Irene waved her goodbye. Walking over to where Vj and Jett were sat at a table.

"Hey, watcha doing?" She asked sitting down.

Jett looked at her before whispering something towards Vj. Vj looked at her startled before opening his mouth, "Hey, did you..do you…"

Jett rolled his eyes at his friends stumbling, "Dude!"

Vj took a deep breath, "Would you like…"

Vj was cut off by Darcy running over, "Cece! Come dance with me?"

Cece grinned and stood up, "Sure!" She turned around to look at the two boys, "Are you two coming?"

Vj nodded and shot up out of his seat, obviously very eager while Jett just mumbled something about Vj 'being an idiot.'

"You're such an idiot man." Jett told Vj quietly as Cece laughed while she danced with Darcy.

Vj glared at Jett quickly before bringing his attention back to Cece and Darcy, not that he noticed the latter.

* * *

"So you came?" Kyle asked as he felt the breeze of the night against his skin. Phoebe turned around, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"I did."

Kyle nodded, "I'm glad."

Phoebe laughed, "Yeah, couldn't miss Heath's dancing." Phoebe pointed inside where Heath was currently showing off his 'moves.'

"Yeah," Kyle looked back at his brother, glad that he came to visit.

"So, you and Cece seem to be getting along?" Phoebe commented. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah. We're getting there," Kyle told her. "You'd know that, if we actually spoke."

Phoebe cringed, "Kyle. You needed space."

Kyle shook his head. "I needed you."

"Kyle, now's not the time to talk about this."

"You're right. Can I get you a drink?" Kyle offered, noticing her glass was empty.

"If you insist," Phoebe smirked and followed Kyle inside, towards the bar.

* * *

 **So, review? Please? Have nice night/day.**

 **Also have an amazing week :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Irene kissed Cece's cheek, "I'll be home shortly."

Cece nodded, "Don't rush, enjoy yourself."

Darcy and Cece then began to make their way towards the exit of the restraunat, pushing Harley and Casey in their prams.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vj asked, coming over to them.

"We're gonna go home." Cece told him. "Have a good night though."

Vj motioned Jett over from where he was sitting at a table, "Why don't we go with you?"

Cece looked between the boys, "You want to spent the rest of your Saturday night babysitting?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Vj said enthusiastically.

"Dude," Jett mumbled.

"You afraid of little people, Jett?" Cece teased.

"What no? Bring it on," Jett laughed, already heading towards the door.

Cece laughed as she and Darcy followed him, with VJ trailing behind.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Irene arrived home, walking into the living room, she saw all four of them still wide awake, watching a movie that she didn't know the name of.

"Hey Irene." Cece greeted her, "Did you have a nice night?"

Irene nodded, "I did. Darcy those parents of yours, are really enjoying themselves. Your dad especially."

Irene chuckled as Darcy shook her head in embarrassment.

"So the party's still going?" Vj asked.

Jett, Darcy and Irene laughed, "You've never been to a Braxton gathering? I've lived next door to them for years, they're definitely still going." Jett told him.

Irene nodded, "Yeah. Don't think they'll be wrapping up anytime soon. Where're little Casey? And Harley?"

"They're in my bedroom." Cece told her.

"Alrighty, you're all set for the night?" They nodded. "Then I'll leave you too it."

"Good night Irene," all four chorused.

As soon as Irene started up the stairs Casey's cried rang throughout the house, causing Cece to jump up. "I'll go get him."

Irene and Cece both headed up the stairs, Irene heading into her bedroom and Cece going to tend to Casey.

"Hey, hey. Case, come on little man." She whispered to him as she picked him up. "Are you hungry?"

Casey's crying continued and Cece bent down to get his diaper bag, "I think you're hungry."

She frowned when she couldn't find the diaper bag, "Oh no," she mumbled.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself as she headed down the stairs.

Casey's cries seemed to have died down but the baby was still whimpering into her chest.

"I forgot the bag. Oh my gosh, how did I forget the bag?" Cece ran her spare hand through her hair. "I'm an idiot."

"The diaper bag?" Darcy asked, Cece nodded. "At the restraunat."

"I have to go get it," Cece told them, Darce can you take him?" She passed the baby to his cousin.

"Why don't you get Bianca or Ricky to bring it?" Jett suggested.

Cece shook her head, "No. They're all having a good time, they deserve a break."

"I'll come with you?" Vj suggested, standing up.

"Dude." Jett said, motioning subtly to Darcy, still remembering when she had a crush on him.

Cece nodded, "We should go now." Cece looked at Darcy who was trying desperately to soothe the baby. Turning on her heel she bolted for the door.

"Give him 'ere." Vj heard Jet offer as he followed after the blonde.

* * *

"We'll just grab the bag and go, no need to explain. No-one will even notice us," Cece told him as she climbed two steps at a time.

Vj nodded, finding it funny how much she was stressing out.

"Vj!" Bianca shouted as soon as she saw the pair. Stumbling towards them she latched onto his arm, "You're mum just left! Yeah she and Zacky, they were getting pretty cozy."

Vj cringed at the thought of his mum and Zac. Cece grinned at him, shrugging and slipped away from the two, in order to get the bag.

Cece glanced around the restraunat, not many people that she recognised remained. She didn't see Kyle among any of them either, which if she wasn't focused on getting the bag she might have asked about.

She opened the door the office and walked over to where Casey's pram had been and sure enough, right there was the diaper bag. She grabbed the bag and made an exit from the office. Walking back down the hall, she looked up from the ground just in time to side-step a couple passionately sucking at each other's faces. Scrunching up her face as they continued down the hall still unaware of her presence. Sher glanced back at the demonstrative couple, her eyes widened as she realised who they were. She rushed out of the hall way and re-entered the main part of the restraunat.

Charging straight towards the exit, past Vj and out the door.

"Hey?" Vj called racing after her down the stairs.

Cece stopped and turned around, "Oh! Sorry, uh hey. Are you ready?"

Vj frowned, "Yeah but what was that about? You couldn't get out of there faster enough."

"Oh," Cece continued walking, "Just Kyle and Phoebe. They were are "occupied," if you know what I mean," She cringed.

VJ laughed, "And you walked in on them?"

Cece paled, "No thank god. They went in as I went out." She shuddered at the thought of her being a few minutes later.

The pair continued on their brisk walk back, arriving back Cece's face fell as she saw Irene sitting with Jett and Darcy.

"I'm so sorry Irene!" Cece said as she rushed, pulling the bag off her shoulder and already digging around to find what was needed for Casey's bottle.

"It's fine, Cece. Why don't you just fix him a bottle and we'll see it that'll do the trick?" Irene told her, rocking the baby in her arms.

Cece nodded slightly and went about making the bottle. Later once the baby was fed, burped, changed and back to sleep and Irene had headed back upstairs Cece sighed and looked at the others, "Not what you had planned for your Saturday night?"

The other's grinned tiredly at her. "Hey Darce, why don't you just go take my bed? Harley's in there as well? I'll just stay down here?" Cece offered, seeing how tired the younger girl was.

Darcy nodded appreciatively and bid them all goodnight.

"Where's Chris?" Jett asked, since Casey had been put to sleep in his room so that his crying didn't wake Harley throughout the rest of the night.

"He went to stay in the city with his family for the weekend, I think?" Cece told them, unsure of exactly what Chris was doing considering on Friday morning he just randomly upped and left.

VJ and Jett nodded, "So, another movie?" Vj suggested, much to the agreement of the others.

* * *

When Irene woke the next morning, all four kids were awake making breakfast. The blankets and pillows that had been sprawled out over the living room the night before had been neatly packed away.

"Look at you, all getting to work." Irene smiled, seeing Harley being entertained by Darcy with Casey nearby.

Jett smiled and continued flipping pancakes. Vj was pouring juice into glasses while Cece cut up a pancake, presumably for Harley.

"Would you like some Irene?" Vj offered. Irene shook her head, "No thanks love. I'll just grab my keys and get out of your way. I've got to get to work; had a bit of a sleep in, this morning."

Cece frowned, "Have a good day and don't forget to eat something!"

Irene smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly as she left.

"Here you go mate," Vj said as he placed the sliced up pancake in front of Harley, the young boy slapping his hands against the food.

"Tanka." He babbled and grinned toothily at Vj then at his older sister.

* * *

Kyle smiled as ran a finger across Phoebe's bare stomach, her skin was warm and soft. Phoebe shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hey, you." He whispered softly, pushing a curl behind her ear an placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Hey."

"So, we're here again." He said quietly, looking at the ceiling before finding his eyes drawn back to her.

"Yeah, we are." Phoebe said, "Last night was fun."

Kyle grinned, "What you remember most of it?" They'd both drunk a lot, and that's all that he knew. Phoebe smiled. They both lay silent for minute.

"Phoebe," Kyle started off quietly, "Brax being in jail, away from Ricky and his kid. It's given me some perspective, and you & I, we were always so focused on the future we never really lived for now. I love you and I'd love to give this another shot?"

"Kyle, is now really the time to be making big decisions?" Phoebe asked, as she ran her fingertips through his hair, too her it seemed softer than normal.

"Please Phoebe. We love each other, isn't that all that matters?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers.

"I get it Kyle, if I were in your position, yeah I'd be looking for something too."

Kyle shook his head lightly, "No it's not about Brax. I don't want to waste any more time apart. And I get that this is big, so I don't expect an answer right now. But can you think about it, please?"

Phoebe didn't respond to his words, she just lay quietly tracing a pattern on Kyle's chest.

After a few minutes of silence Kyle heard her whisper a small, "No."

Phoebe sat up, "I don't want to think about it. I want us too. I want you."

Kyle grinned as she climbed on top of him, "I love you."

Phoebe smiled. "I love you too," she mumbled before allowing their lips to meet.

* * *

Later that morning Phoebe smiled, slightly out of breath from her morning of activity. "Are you hungry?"

Kyle grinned and nodded, "Starving."

Phoebe leant up and kissed him softly before rolling off the bed. She grabbed his shirt from the night before and smirked as she noticed him watching her.

"Like what you see?" She asked as buttoned up the shirt.

"Yeah but I prefer you without it." He grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him before opening his bedroom door and heading in search of food.

Heading down the hallway, she smiled to herself; her hangover wasn't too bad, she and Kyle had gotten back together and it wasn't quite midday and already the day was great.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the kitchen, suddenly aware of the voices coming from the living room. She considered making an escape back to Kyle's room.

"You should know, we can see you." She heard Cece inform her. Turning around she smiled, seeing Cece, Darcy and Harley all on the sofa while Bianca was leaning against the table with her head in her hands.

"Hey."

Cece smiled, she and Darcy had been at the house for almost an hour and Kyle hadn't surfaced, she'd assumed Phoebe would be there, considering how 'cosy' they'd been getting when she saw them last.

Darcy, who hadn't been made aware of Kyle and Phoebe's breakup, didn't see anything weird about her presence and waved.

Bianca just blinked at her and rubbed her temples so more. "Um Ricky and Heath should be back from their surf soon, we were going to go out for breakfast?"

"Oh." Phoebe nodded awkwardly.

Cece watched Phoebe shift from foot to foot, clearly unsure about what to do.

"Well I'll leave you all too it," Cece said standing up and heading towards the front door.

Bianca looked up, visibly wincing at the sunlight coming through the front door, "Thankyou for babysitting last night."

Cece smiled, she'd obviously forgotten that she'd already thanked her. "It's fine. It was nice to meet you all."

She turned around right before leaving and looked Phoebe dead in the eye, "Phoebe, tell Kyle I said: Hey."

Phoebe noticed her semi-cold tone and pursed her lips as the teenager flounced out the door.

"Ah, hey." Kyle appeared in the doorway of the kitchen suddenly, pulling a singlet over his head.

Bianca glanced at him and groaned. Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Cece says 'Hey."

Kyle's face was one of surprise, he'd heard voices and decided it was best to come out but he didn't know Cece had been there.

Phoebe nodded, her face seemingly inexpressive as she walked past him in order to get changed.

Kyle's eyes darted around the living room, Darcy smiled, "We're going out for breakfast when Dad and Ricky get back. I've already had breakfast so I'll have to have lunch instead."

Kyle sighed and nodded, unsure of exactly what to say about the current situation.

"Great the princess is awake," Heath commented as he walked in the door and spotted Kyle, "Right Kylie. Get a move on, I'm starving."

Kyle raised an eyebrow and heard Bianca snap, "Heath! Do you have to yell everything you say?!"

Ricky laughed, "Hitting you hard is it Bee?"

Bianca again, just glared.

Phoebe came rushing into the living room, now wearing the clothes from the night before and holding her shoes in her hands. She stopped suddenly when she noticed Heath and Ricky. Heath grinned and whistled, "Look at you!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "I've got to go."

"Pheebs," Kyle called after her, following her outside to the breezeway.

Phoebe turned around. "Come to lunch with us?" He asked.

Phoebe looked down at her outfit and back at Kyle. He followed her thinking, "You can change first, if you want."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Kyle grabbed her free hand, "Please Phoebe? If we're going to make this work..."

Phoebe gave a small smiled and nod. He smiled and pulled her into him, placing a small kiss on her hair and walking back inside.

"You guys go, we'll meet you down there shortly." Kyle told them, Ricky nodded. She was yet to comment on Phoebe's presence. Bianca stood up slowly and grabbed her bag.

Heath just grinned at them both before organising his son quickly and following his already departed wife and daughter. Ricky mucked around with her son's pram but was careful not to wake him as the others left. She glanced at Kyle and Phoebe before pushing her son out of the main house.

"That was weird." Phoebe told him, having noticed Ricky's silence. Kyle nodded in agreement.

* * *

"That went well," Phoebe said, "I think." Kyle smiled, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

Phoebe sighed and leant against his chest, digging her toes further into the sand. "I still haven't given you, your gift."

Kyle looked down at her, "Oh?"

Phoebe nodded, "It's back in my van. I'll give it too you later."

"So you got me a present even though we weren't together?"

Phoebe smiled, "Yeah. Well actually I ordered it a while ago."

Kyle nodded, the couple continued to watch the waves crash around the people in the surf. Neither of them noticed, Cece make her way out of ocean and make her way towards them. Only detecting her when she came to a stop in front of the couple.

"Hey." She spoke lightly.

Kyle's eyes slightly expanded, "Hey! I, didn't see you out there?"

Cece looked back to where she'd been previously, "You can't see the over-sized beach ball that Chris is throwing around?"

Kyle looked in the direction of gaze, finally seeing a brightly coloured plastic ball being thrown up in the air. "Oh." Cece nodded.

"So, you two," Cece started, noting Kyle's arms that were wrapped around Phoebe's waist, "Back together?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah," Kyle smiled.

"Good for you, Kyle." Cece said looking at him.

"Cece? You want to play a round of cricket?" Jett's voice came from a few meters away, he was holding a plastic bat and ball. Vj was standing next to him, his mouth slightly agape.

Cece glanced at them and back at the 'happy' couple. "Yeah." She looked towards Kyle and Phoebe, "I'll see you round, Kyle. Phoebe." She nodded at the latter before walking over to where the two boys were.

* * *

"Cece! You ditched me for cricket?" Chris complained, as he shook off the excess water.

"Sorry," She said apologetically, holding the bat in preparation for the ball Jett was about to bowl.

Chris shook his head, disgraced. "Do want to play?" She offered.

Chris sighed, "No. I've got work. Irene's a slave driver."

"Chris that's mean. Don't say that." Cece scolded him before attempting the hit the incoming ball, missing by miles.

* * *

 **I apologise for any mistakes, I'm hopefully going to spend a few hours editing the next few chapters tomorrow but thought I'd upload this one. I'll re-read it tomorrow and make any edits, so feel free to point out any mistakes (there'll be plenty!)**

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite**!


	12. Chapter 12

**Review? Please? I send replies to anyone who does! (Asides from Guests obviously but they're greatly appreciated as well!)**

* * *

"Kyle, we got it." Kyle slammed his hand down on the table upon hearing Ash's words.

"Yes!"

"We're coming back now, should we head straight to the station or to your place?"

Kyle glanced toward Ricky's flat, "The station. I'm going to go let Ricky know now."

After hanging up the phone Kyle made his way into the flat, watching for a moment Ricky interact with Casey.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Brax called." Ricky said, not looking at him. Their call had been short, he'd said that he wasn't even technically meant to be calling.

Kyle's eyebrows raised quickly, "He did?"

Ricky looked up a small sad smile on her face. "He's been transferred. Today."

Kyle froze, "What? Where?"

Ricky sighed, "A low-security prison. It's a few hours away." Kyle came around to the side of sofa and sat down.

"Ash and Billie, they went to see Sam." Ricky's eyes widened, "Why?"

"To get a confession." Kyle paused, a small grin appeared on his face. Brax was going to get out, he wouldn't be locked up for much longer. "Ricky, they got it. They're on their way back now."

"Why didn't you tell that's where they'd gone?" Ricky demanded. Kyle frowned, why wasn't Ricky happy about this?

"Ricky. We didn't want to get your hopes up. It might have been a dead end, but it wasn't. He'll be out as possible." Ricky nodded, taking in his words.

"Yeah," She allowed herself to smile. "Do you mind taking him for a while? I think I need to clear my head."

Kyle nodded and took the baby into his arms. Watching as she left, Kyle frowned. She was behaving weirdly, he'd have thought she'd be over the moon.

* * *

"How's your dad?" Cece asked Chris as she lay on the couch, her feet sprawled over his lap. Chris had told her previously about his father being sick.

Chris sighed, flicking through a magazine. "He's okay. He was out of hospital and at home, driving mum and Spencer crazy."

"So you get it from your dad then?" Cece said absently, continuing to file her nails.

"Hey!" Chris said, "You love me." Cece grinned in response.

A knock on the kitchen door stole their attention, Chris tipped his head back to see who it was while Cece who good clearly see Phoebe just stared.

Phoebe pursed her lips, "Hey."

Chris grinned and waved, "Pheebs! Hey."

Phoebe stepped inside the house, "Um. Cece could we talk?"

In all honesty Cece wanted to be say no. She really had no interest in speaking to Phoebe, ever. But she knew that if Phoebe and Kyle were back together then she'd probably have to speak to the former at some point. So she decided to be civil and nodded, motioning outside.

Cece crossed her arms over her chest, "What did you want?"

Phoebe sighed, "I know that we've never gotten along and that you really don't like me, and to be honest you used to annoy me but that was a long time ago and I don't know, maybe we've changed."

Cece didn't say anything, just glanced back at Chris through the window.

"Can we go for a walk?" Phoebe asked and took a few steps away from the house. She glanced back to see if Cece was going to follow, she did – reluctantly.

They walked in silence until they reached the beach when Phoebe spoke again. "I love Kyle."

Cece raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I know you might not believe that but I do. I love him more than I love anyone else."

"Yeah but Phoebe, more than anyone else? Kyle deserves more than that. He deserves so much more than…." She trailed off.

"Than me?" Cece nodded.

"But I get that right now, you make Kyle happy and that's all that I can want. But one day, someone better for him will come along, at the right time and I'm telling you now, that whoever she may be I will support because Kyle, he deserves the best." Cece told her.

Phoebe paused, "So you'll put up with me until someone you see as a better fit for Kyle comes along?"

Cece, "I'll be civil to you. I still don't like you."

Phoebe sighed, "That's the best I'm going to get for now isn't it?"

Cece nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Cece jumped as she heard Kyle's voice come from behind her.

"Just planning your murder. Don't tell anyone though, we're trying to keep it on the down low." Phoebe grinned as Kyle wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Cece quickly made an excuse and left the two alone. Kyle grinned at Phoebe as they watched her make her way up the beach.

"What?"

Kyle shook his head, "Nothing, just my two favourite girls – talking. Not murdering each other."

Phoebe smiled at his words. She wasn't going to tell Kyle about Cece's opinion of her, she didn't want to ruin Kyle's relationship with Cece.

"Come on, we've got the house to ourselves." Kyle grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her up the beach.

"Oh do we?" Phoebe asked giddily.

"Yeah." Kyle smirked, "So I was thinking we could baby-proof the house. No-one's done it yet."

"Yeah, no. I think I might be able to convince you of a few things that would make better use of your time."

"Well I'm very open to persuasion." Kyle winked and the couple continued their way back to the empty house.

* * *

Kyle nibbled lightly at the warm skin on Phoebe's neck. Giggles escaped her lips as she struggled to unlock the front door, "Kyle. I can't…"

Her words were muted as the door finally opened and she turned in his arms, capturing his lips with her own. She felt herself being lifted off the ground as they made their way inside and smiled into the kiss.

"Ahem?" Ricky cleared her throat, causing the pair to separate rapidly. A blush rose to both of their cheeks as they looked her. She was sitting with her eyebrows raised, on the couch. Kat stood beside her, a sorrow expression on her face.

"I've been calling you," Ricky told him. Kyle frowned and pulled his phone from his front pocket, seeing it was on silent.

"We've received some information that you both need to hear," Kat started. "Kyle, you might like to sit down."

Kyle, slightly confused followed her instruction and sat at the table.

"It's a difficult situation, are you both comfortable with Phoebe hearing this?" Kat asked, looking apologetically at her friend.

Ricky nodded and Kyle grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"

"Darryl Braxton was being transferred, I've been informed that you were made aware of this?" She looked at Ricky who nodded for her to continue. "While in transition, the vehicle was run off the road."

"Oh my god. Is Brax okay?" Phoebe gasped.

"I'm sorry but one of the prison guards and Darryl haven't been found. We've had the dive crew searching all day and they will continue to do so but I have to warn you both. It's not looking good." Kat told them all sympathetically.

Kyle's face dropped, his mouth agape as he struggled to find words. Ricky sat deadly still, her face expressionless. Phoebe raised her hand to Kyle's shoulder, unsure of what to say.

"Dive crew?" Kyle asked quietly.

"The car plunged into a lake about 50km into the transition. I'm sorry." Kat explained. She looked at Phoebe, unsure about whether to stay or go.

"Thanks Kat. You'll let us know as soon as you hear anything?" Phoebe said quietly.

Kat nodded, "Of course. I'll be in contact. Again, I'm sorry."

Neither Ricky or Kyle acknowledged her leaving, instead they both remained silent. Ricky was the first to show any sign of movement. "Phoebe do you think you could watch Casey for a bit?"

Phoebe nodded quickly, "Of course. Whatever you need."

Ricky nodded and stood up, "He's asleep in the flat. The monitors, just there." She motioned lazily towards the baby monitor on top of a pile of dvds.

Ricky rushed out of the apartment, leaving Kyle and Phoebe alone. "Kyle," She said softly.

Kyle snapped out of his trance, "I have to go call the boys." He stood up.

"What Kyle?" Phoebe frowned.

"We've got to get out there, looking for him." Kyle made his way out of the living room.

Phoebe followed him towards his bedroom, "Kyle. A police car doesn't just get run off the road. Someone's did it intentionally, and they could be waiting for you too."

Kyle looked at her as he grabbed a bag, "He's my brother and he's out there. I'm going to look for him."

Phoebe watched with concern as he filled his bag with things he might need. "But you promised Brax."

Kyle looked at her confused. "You promised Brax that you would look after Ricky and Casey. Kyle, you know that's what Brax would want you to do."

"And leave him out there? Phoebe; Ricky and Casey need him safe. I'm going." Kyle zipped the bag and left the room.

"I need you safe too." Phoebe called desperately, "And so do Ricky and little Casey. Who's going to look after them if you're not here? If you get hurt?"

Kyle paused in the hallway, she had valid points. "What if he's not okay?" He asked softy, sadness seeped through his voice.

Phoebe sighed quietly, "Hey. He'll be alright. They'll find him." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes, they were beginning to glaze over lightly.

"He'll be okay. I promise." She pressed a kiss against his lips. The kiss slowly became more passionate, only to be interrupted by cries coming from the monitor.

Kyle pulled away, chuckling lightly as he went to tend to his nephew.

* * *

Brax groaned and raised a hand to shield his eyes. His head was throbbing. He glanced around, and noticed Gregory, the prison guard sitting near him.

"Darryl." Gregory nodded.

"What is this place?" Brax looked around. The walls were bland, and the furniture around him was all made of wood. Definitely not a prison cell.

"Darryl, we received concerning information regarding Trevor Gunson. He along with countless members of his gang have directed disturbing messages regarding you and your family's safety. Darryl we've deemed it necessary for you to be under immediate protection and you have been placed under New South Wales's Witness Protection Program." Gregory Hayes told Brax solemnly.

"What?" Brax, spluttered.

"Mr Braxton this is a serious situation and this afternoon we'll send you to another location where you'll be given a new identity. You'll have your movements closely monitored by the staff, as you are still charged with murder however under your new alias you will have no prior record."

Brax shook his head, "No." He refused. He wouldn't go along with this.

"I'm sorry Darryl. If it's any consolidation, the police are working to arrest all of the potential dangers and when they've all been sentenced there's a high opportunity you'll be able to return to your family and friends."

Brax again shook his head in disbelief, "A high opportunity? Not even a guarantee? And what do my family think has happened to me?"

"Our car was driven off the road, we evacuated the scene leaving another guard to inform the first officers on the scene. At my last update they've the dive team searching for any bodies." The guard explained, he'd never been in this situation and to be honest it was difficult for him as well.

"They think I'm dead? No. Take me too them, now." Brax demanded.

"Darryl, you know that can't happen. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **In case you couldn't tell, I know nothing about WPP and all 'facts' are going to be completely made up and if they happen to be in the slightest bit accurate that's purely coincidental.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Week Later**

Phoebe stood silently next to Kyle, her hand grasped his as they watched Ricky paddle out amongst the waves. Brax hadn't been found and the police had called off the search after a few days. She'd tried her best to be there for Kyle as well as Ricky but neither of them had said much, they both seemed quiet.

She glanced down towards Ash, who had appeared angry and tense since arriving back in the bay, literally hours too late, Denny stood next to him; holding a restless Casey in her arms. It was like the baby could sense everyone's discomfort and sadness, like he could feel something wasn't right.

"Hey, shhhhh. Little guy, come on. Hush." She heard Denny mumbling to Casey. Kyle let go of her hand and made his way over to Denny. He motioned for her to pass the baby, who once settled in his uncle's arms quietened down.

Ash looked around, "Should we leave her to it?"

"You three go. I'll wait here for her, make sure she's okay." Denny told them, nodding towards the water.

Phoebe and Kyle nodded, and made their way down the beach away from the other two.

Kyle gazed down at his nephew, "His not even going to know his dad." He looked at Phoebe, "Pheebs. He doesn't have a father."

"But you'll be there for him. And Heath. Andy, Josh and Ash. They're all around, he'll be okay. You'll make sure of it." Phoebe told him, unsure of exactly what to say to comfort her boyfriend.

"Phoebe. I can't shake this feeling, that something's not right. He doesn't feel gone. He's not gone, I'm sure of it."

Phoebe's heart broke, hearing the denial in his voice. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his free arm. They walked along the beach further, until they spotted Cece. The blonde teenager approached them slowly. Kyle had told her about his brother and that the search for him had been called off but she'd not seen much of him since then.

"Hey." She glanced at Phoebe and softly smiled.

"Hi."

"How are you?" Cece paused, "I'm sorry. That's a stupid question, I'm sorry."

Kyle shook his head, "It's okay."

"But you're not." Cece told him. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Cece's straightforwardness. "Ricky's not with Casey?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"Why don't I take him back to your place? You…" She glanced at Phoebe who nodded understandingly. They both knew that Kyle needed a break.

"The little guy could do with some sleep." Phoebe told him softly.

Kyle nodded and slowly passed the baby to Cece. He whimpered softly but remained calm. Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key, passing it to her.

"I'll be home soon." Cece nodded and slowly made her way up the beach.

* * *

"We should go back. Cece's probably got better things to be doing than babysitting." Kyle kicked his feet back and forth. He looked down at the water beneath the pier they were sitting on.

"She doesn't mind. Take as long as you need." Phoebe told him. They'd been sitting there in silence for a quarter of an hour, Kyle didn't seem to want to talk and she wasn't going to push him.

"Thanks for being here. Through all this." He looked at her, mustering up a small, grateful smile.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She kissed the side of his head softly. Kyle nodded.

"I've got to get back and pack." Kyle told her quietly.

"Pack?"

"Yeah. We were going to go and stay in the city for a while. With Heath and Bianca." Kyle told her softly.

"Tonight?" Phoebe questioned, following his lead when he stood up.

Kyle nodded. "Will you come?"

"Maybe, I should stay here. Keep an eye on Angelos?" Phoebe offered.

Kyle grabbed her hand, "Phoebe, please? I have staff and Ash."

Phoebe gave a small nod and squeezed his hand as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

Bianca greeted them at the door, placing kisses on each of their cheeks. Her smile was sad, not quite reaching her eyes.

"It's good to see you." She told Ricky, who nodded and glanced around the living room.

"Where's Heath?" She asked.

Bianca pursed her lips, "He's at work. Still. He's not been home much, since you were here last." She looked at Kyle, who nodded. The last time he was there, it was to break the news of Brax's disappearance.

The four adults sat down on the sofa, a sleeping Casey was in his carrier on the ground. Darcy had appeared in the living room and had curled up next to her uncle, watching the movie that Bianca had been watching before they'd arrived. The air was filled with silence, but for Kyle it felt comfortable. He like being around the rest of his family, even if it was because of wretched circumstances. No-one said anything, until almost half an hour later when Heath entered the house.

He acknowledged them all with a nod of the head and made his way into the kitchen, Bianca, from where she was sitting could see her husband.

"I thought we could get take-out?" Heath nodded, making his way back into the living room.

"I'll go pick it up?" Phoebe offered.

"I'll go with you. What does everyone want?" Bianca said standing up.

"Can we get Chinese? Please dad?" Darcy begged. Heath looked at the others who nodded.

Once everyone had decided on what they would eat, Bianca rang the order in.

"Can I come?" Darcy asked Bianca when the two were about to leave.

"Of course." Bianca told her step-daughter. Phoebe placed a light kiss on Kyle's cheek before the three left.

Heath watched them leave, and was about to break the silence when his son did it for him. His cries rang throughout the house, clearly indicating he was awake.

"I'll go get him." Ricky offered and stood up. She followed the cries out of the living room, leaving the two brothers alone.

"She's not coping." Heath said.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, "No kidding. She's a mess. We had a memorial-thing today and I think it helped her a little bit, but she hardly wants anything to do with Casey."

Heath nodded. He'd known Ricky almost his entire life and he'd never seen her like this, ever.

"Bianca's worried about you." Kyle told him.

Heath nodded, "I'm fine, work's been crazy."

"What about you? Have the cops said anything else?" Heath asked, he was never one for talking and wasn't sure how to ask Kyle how he was feeling.

Kyle nodded, "Just that, neither Brax or the guard have been found and that the car that ran them off the road hasn't been found either. Kat say's they're investigating though."

"Kat?"

Kyle looked confused for a moment. "Oh. She's a new cop in town."

Heath nodded. "You and Phoebe are good now?" He'd gone out for breakfast with them the day after Kyle's birthday but thing's had been slightly awkward and he'd not asked about it since.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you two boofhead's talking about?" Ricky asked, re-entering the room with a chuckle.

* * *

Kyle smiled breathing in Phoebe's scent. They'd been awake for a while but had just enjoyed the silence, wrapped in each other's arms.

"We should go out there." Phoebe mumbled to him, sleep still lacing her voice.

"Five more minutes." Kyle whispered shutting his eyes. Phoebe laughed lightly and placed a delicate kiss on his nose. Wiggling away from him, she rolled out of the bed and began to get dressed for the day.

Eventually the couple made their way down stairs where everyone but Ricky was sitting. "Where's Rick?"

Bianca looked up from where she was feeding Casey a bottle, "She's having a sleep in."

"I'm having the day off." Darcy told them. It was a Friday and she should've been ready for school by now but, clearly she wasn't.

"You are. But I'm not. Kyle could you?" She motioned to the baby. Kyle nodded and took over feeding Casey. "I've got to go in, at least for the morning. I'll meet you all for lunch?" Heath, from where he was standing in the kitchen nodded.

"See ya babe." He kissed her quickly before realising the pancakes he was supposed to be making where burning.

"Dad!" Darcy shouted. "That's the third batch you've burnt today!"

"Geez Heath. I see your cooking hasn't improved?" Ricky said, walking into the living room. Sitting beside Phoebe.

"Funny Rick. Real comedian, you are." Heath told her, pointing a spatula at the blonde.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence!" Ash said as Kyle and Phoebe walked into the house. Ash was lying on the couch with his feet propped up.

"Thanks for taking care of things here, but ah. Doesn't seem like you were run off your feet?" Kyle glanced around, empty pizza boxes covered the kitchen table.

"What are you even doing here?" Phoebe asked curiously, Ash didn't live with Kyle yet he seemed to be making himself very at home.

"Just hangin' with Billie." Ash told them.

"Hangin'?" Phoebe cringed at the word.

"Whatever, look I'll get out of your hair. Is Ricky back?" Ash stood up and made it to the door.

"Yeah she's just putting Case down." Phoebe told him.

Ash nodded and left the house. "Yep. Alright, I'll just clean up your mess." Kyle mumbled after him.

Phoebe pursued her lips and picked up a few empty beer bottles. Shaking her head as she went to throw them in the rubbish bin.

"Kyle? You're back." Josh sounded surprised.

Kyle nodded, "I am. Did you need something?"

Josh paused, "Well actually yeah." He sighed, "Andy and Hannah broke up."

"They what?" Phoebe interrupted. "Sorry continue."

"Yeah, she cheated on him. With her ex." Phoebe and Kyle both looked surprised at Josh's words.

Kyle leaned against the table, "Where's he staying?"

Josh sighed, "The gym. That's what I wanted to ask you about."

Kyle shook his head, "Mate, I'm sorry. There's just not enough room, Billie's got his old room."

Josh nodded, "Yeah. Of course. Thanks anyway. I'm gonna go see Evie. Bye guys."

"At the farm?" Phoebe asked. Josh nodded. "I'll drive you."

Phoebe kissed Kyle's cheek before she and Josh made their way out into the breezeway.

An hour later, Kyle had finally tidied the mess away and was going over the books. When heard Casey begin to cry from the flat next door. He patiently waited for the babies cries to stop but when he couldn't even hear Ricky attempting to calm him down, he sighed. She'd avoided Casey for most of the week, although it went mostly unnoticed by everyone besides him. He walked over into the flat, and over to his nephew who's cries continued after he picked him up.

"Hey little man. Hey. Shhh. Where's your mum?" He carried the baby towards the bed. He frowned when she wasn't there.

"Ricky?" He noticed the bathroom door was closed. "Rick?" He knocked on the door with his free hand.

"Ricky? Come on. Open up. It's going to be alright." He said, through the door. He sighed gratefully when Casey's crying ceased.

He frowned when he couldn't hear anything in the bathroom. "Ricky?"

He tried calling her one last time. He reached for the doorknob of the bathroom and his eyes widened when it opened.

His heart dropped when he realised she wasn't in the bathroom, or the apartment. She was gone.

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading. Did you read it? Lemme know in a review?**

 **Is Kyle's overreacting? Maybe she's in the garden?**

 **Also try and say 'Casey's crying ceased.' 10 times. Can you do it? Lemme know in a review?**

 **See a theme there? Please review? (Shameless begging, right here.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kyle ran a hand through his hair, trying to not panic; he glanced around the flat. "Where's your mummy, Case?"

"Hmm?" He laid the placid baby back in his crib. His eyes widened when he saw a sealed envelope on the counter.

His name was neatly printed on the front. "Oh my god. Ricky." He mumbled lightly, ripping into the letter.

 _Kyle, I'm so sorry to do this to you. I wasn't sure what to do,_ _I just,_ _Bianca she's so great with Darcy and Harley and they're not biologically hers. But Casey, his mine. He's my blood, Brax's blood. He's ours, a little person made up of the both of us. But I can't help but just see Brax, whenever I look at him, I just see so much loss when I look at him. He's my son and all I feel is hurt and confused and sad when I look at him._

 _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know it's wrong for me to leave, especially without saying anything but I just_ _felt_ _feel so scared and incapable. You're so good with him, better than I ever could be. And the worst part? I feel like you're better for him than Brax would be. And I know that's so horrible but Kyle, he just…we were never his priority. I don't understand how he could just leave us, here for Ash. For a guy he met in prison. It makes me so angry._

 _I just needed to get out. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be left with Casey. It's not fair on you but I didn't know what else to do. I'll be back. I promise. And I'll try so hard to make it up to you and my precious baby boy but I don't know when that'll be. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me._

 _Ricky._

Kyle's heart broke, reading her letter. The page was stained with dry patches, clearly from tears. He scrubbed at his face, watching as Casey wiggled in his cot. He understood she was angry, but how could she leave her baby behind?

Panic suddenly rose inside of him. When would she be back? Where had she gone? What was he going to do? Casey needed him mum.

He tried to call her, only to hear an automated message telling him the number was not available. Unsure of what to do, he called the next best thing.

"Nate Cooper speaking."

Kyle gulped quickly, "Nate, it's Ricky. She's gone."

Nate's voice grew concerned, "What do you mean, she's gone?"

"She left a letter," He glanced at the crib. "And Casey and she's not answering. I have no idea where she's gone."

"Alright. I'll be right there. You're at your house?"

Kyle nodded as he spoke into the phone. "Yep. Thanks Nate."

* * *

"Hey," Phoebe said as she walked into the house, she dropped her bag on the couch next to him.

Kyle smiled lightly but held a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Phoebe raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the carrier on the ground. It held a sleeping Casey.

Kyle shook his head and motioned for her to the kitchen, which she did. Kyle followed her before he whispered, "I just got him back to sleep."

"Where's Ricky?" She asked softly.

"She left." Kyle told her.

"What?"

Kyle sighed and handed her a letter that was sitting on the counter beside him. Phoebe scanned the letter, her eyes widening as she read.

"Oh my god." Kyle nodded.

"Nate came over, he said that it doesn't sound like she's in trouble. And that she sounds like she needed a break, away from Casey and the memories of Brax. That I shouldn't worry."

"But you are?" Phoebe asked knowingly.

"Of course. She just left him in his crib." Kyle told her.

"Have you tried calling her?" Phoebe suggested. "Really?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Of course." Phoebe nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Kyle asked, worry seeping through his voice.

"You're going to stay here and look after your nephew, and I'm going to go and cover your shift at the restraunat." Phoebe told him, placing her hands on the sides of his face.

Kyle nodded slightly, he sighed softly as Phoebe leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. She smiled lightly and stepped back, only to feel his arms rope around her waist and pull her back to him. She giggled softly before allowing their lips to meet again.

"I've got to go." She mumbled as the kiss became more passionate. Kyle shook his head and grinned. "I don't think your boss would mind if you took the night off."

Phoebe smirked and pulled away from him briefly, "Oh he wouldn't mind?"

Kyle smirked and leaned closer, "I think," he kissed her jaw, "he'd like it very much," he began kissing slowly down her neck. "If you took the night off," Kyle sucked lightly at her skin, "He'd be," He continued, "very, very" Kyle gently nipped at the base of her neck before running his tongue over where his teeth had left a mark, "Grateful." Kyle wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her off the ground with ease. She squealed faintly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her away from the kitchen and towards his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning when Phoebe woke from her slumber, sunlight shone throw the curtains. She smiled lightly when she realised that she could hear Kyle talking in the living room.

"You had a good sleep last night yeah? Only woke up three or four times, hey. I bet your mummy will be happy." She heard his soft voice, clearly speaking to Casey.

"Should we call her again? I'm sure she misses you." He continued.

Phoebe made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room where she saw the young child being held in his uncle's arms. She watched as Kyle dialled a number in his phone.

"Hey Rick. It's me, again. Just give a call back, I just need to know you're okay. Casey misses you." She stood in the doorway as she watched him speak into the receiver.

She walked over to him once he hung up the phone. "Hey." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey," He looked up at her. "Why don't we go to the diner for breakfast? We'll have to take the little guy with us but what'd you say?"

Phoebe nodded at his suggestion, "I'll go get dressed?" She'd not officially moved back in but already quite a lot of her stuff was back in the Braxton house.

When the couple walked into the diner with the pram, Irene smiled at the two. "Hey darls. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a flat white and a big breakfast thanks." Kyle ordered, he looked towards Phoebe who ordered after him. "A flat white as well, and a blueberry pancake stack please."

Irene nodded and looked between the two, she was frowning lightly.

"Everything alright?" Kyle asked the woman, unsure of why she was looking at them, so concerned.

"Actually, do you mind if I have a quick word with you?" Irene asked him.

Phoebe motioned for him to move the pram into her reach, "I'll get us a table."

Kyle nodded and then turned to Irene. Irene had a conflicted look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I should mention this to you, at all. And it might not be my place but Cece, she's been struggling with her school work a bit. She hasn't said anything but Zac had a quiet word with me, he's actually asked her to sit a few tests today. Just to see where she's at." Irene told him quietly.

Kyle frowned. "Why would he make her sit tests, she doesn't need to see a bad grade on standardized test. She needs the school's support, and yours."

"I'll be sure to speak to her about tutoring, Jett and Vj have been trying to help her catch up. I was just wondering if when the two of you were in care, she ever struggled?" Kyle frowned at her words.

"She's dyslexic and has ADD?" Kyle pointed out.

Irene looked at him perplexed, "What did you say love?"

"Cece, she has dyslexia and…you didn't know?" Kyle asked seeing Irene's confused face.

Irene shook her head. "No. It's not in any of her paperwork, the social worker never said anything. Neither has she."

Kyle shook his head, "The school needs to know, obviously. I don't know why you weren't informed, or why Cece didn't bother to mention it."

"I'll have a word with her this afternoon. Thankyou Kyle." Irene told him. Kyle nodded and headed over to where Phoebe had taken a seat.

"Everything okay?" She asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, just Cece. She never mentioned, her learning disabilities to anyone apparently." Kyle said shaking his head as the waitress bought over their coffees.

"So I was thinking," Kyle said after taking a sip.

"Oh, thinking. Good work. Continue…." Phoebe smiled.

"About you moving back in? I mean you haven't stayed at your caravan since we got back together and it just seems kind of pointless, don't you think?" He suggested.

Phoebe was quiet for a minute, her face paling slightly.

"I mean, you don't have to. If you don't want to, I just thought…" Kyle trailed off, awkwardly.

Phoebe shook her head, "No. It's not that, what's that smell?" She scrunched up her face.

Kyle looked around confused and shrugged. "What smell?"

Before Phoebe could reply, the waitress bought over both their breakfasts. "One big breakfast, and one pancake stack."

Kyle smiled at the waitress as she left. "Phoebe?" He asked, she was staring at his plate. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Ah. Nothing. It's fine." She grimaced and picked up her knife and fork.

Kyle nodded cautiously before digging into his own breakfast. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." Phoebe told him hurriedly before bolting for the door. Kyle sat bewildered as she left quickly. Unsure of what to do he was slightly relieved when Nate walked into the diner.

"Hey, mate. Everything alright with Phoebe?" Nate asked.

Kyle shook his head unsure, "I don't know, she just took off like a second ago."

"Yeah, Kat followed her into the bathroom, she didn't look to flash." Nate told him.

Kyle cringed, putting his knife and fork down. "Sorry." Nate said noticing the movements. Kyle shook his head.

"Have you heard from Ricky?" Nate asked. Kyle shook his head, "No. Not yet, I left her a message about an hour ago though."

Nate nodded and turned around when he heard Kat speak behind him. "I'm going to take Phoebe home."

Kyle stood up, "I'll take you, it's fine."

Phoebe who was standing next to Kat shook her head, "No. You finish eating, I'll call you later?"

Kyle reluctantly nodded as she left with Kat. Nate watched them before looking back at Kyle. "Mind if I join you?"

Kyle shook his head, more concerned for the well-being of his girlfriend than who was joining him for breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kyle knocked on Irene's front door, waving at Cece when she opened the door. "Hey."

Cece raised an eyebrow at him before turning around. She walked over to the couch, tucking her legs under her body as she sat down. Kyle followed her, in his hands he held Casey's carrier.

"Where's Ricky?" She asked quietly.

"She went a way for a while, I'm looking after the little guy." Kyle told her. Cece nodded but remained silent.

"Have you spoken to Irene? Are you mad?" Kyle asked her. Cece glanced at him before asking quietly. "Why would you tell her that? I'm doing fine, I didn't need anyone to know about all that stuff."

"All that stuff? Luce, you have illnesses, that are affecting your school work, your life. You're in Irene's care and she needs to know how to best support you." Kyle told her softly.

"Illnesses? Kyle. I'm not sick, okay? I struggle with words and reading? And you know what? My meds have kept my ADD under control for so long, that my last foster carer didn't even know. No-body needs to know." Her words got more desperate as she continued.

"But you don't think that-" Kyle was cut off.

"Kyle, everyone treats me differently. I'm the dumb, distracted one who can't be trusted and for once, people did. Okay, like babysitting Casey and Harley? Ricky and your brother will probably lose it when they find out and Irene's already got Chris babysitting me."

She paused when they heard Chris's voice come from his bedroom, "No I'm not!"

Cece laughed sadly, "See?"

"Luce, you're not dumb. And no-body thinks that you are, but Irene needed to know. Your teachers? They're going to be able to help you," Kyle told her kindly.

Cece shook her head slightly before sighing. Kyle moved from his seat, to next to her. "Come 'ere." He widened his arms.

After hugging him for a few seconds she pulled away, "You smell like a baby."

Kyle grinned. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

Cece raised her eyebrows, "It's forever away. How would I know?"

"It's really not that far, five days I believe? And you can learn to drive. Scary thought." Kyle grinned.

Cece shook her head, "No. What is a scary thought is that Chris is going to teach me to drive."

"Cece!" Chris said loudly, "I'm a safe driver. I have a clean-ish record and I'm an also very responsible on the roads." Chris appeared at the entrance of the living room.

Cece grinned, "I'm sure you are. And I said I'd let you teach me, for a lesson. But I need to buy a helmet and protective gear before then all right?"

Chris tutted loudly before returning to his bedroom.

"We'll go out for dinner, yeah?" Kyle said after Chris left.

Cece sighed dramatically, "If you insist." Kyle grinned at her.

* * *

"Kyle. I told you I'm fine, I slept it off and everything's fine." Phoebe told Kyle. Kyle had been insisting she come back to his house, since she answered his call.

"Are you sure? Why don't I come stay with you, if you won't come here?" Kyle asked softly.

"No, just in case it's best I keep my distance, so you don't get sick." Phoebe told him.

Kyle frowned, "I don't mind Pheebs. I just want to be sure you're okay."

"I am." Phoebe maintained. "Maybe I could move back in, tomorrow?"

Kyle felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he'd been concerned that she hadn't wanted to come back.

"I like that idea." Kyle told her, he heard a beep signalling he had another call, "I've got another call, so I'll talk to you soon? You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I'll talk to you later, bye." Phoebe said, ending the call.

"Hello?" Kyle said, accepting the new call.

"Kyle?" Kyle almost dropped the phone when he heard Ricky's voice.

"Ricky? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked.

"Can you come get me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. I'll leave right now, where are you?" He asked.

Once he reached the lodge she was staying at, his heart broke. Ricky seemed so sad, deflated and tired. She climbed into the car and sat silent for a minute.

"Thankyou." She said eventually.

Kyle reached out and lightly rubbed her arm, "Rick?" Ricky shook her head.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upped and left, but I needed time." Ricky told him quietly.

Kyle shook his head, "Ricky. It's okay. I just want you to be okay, are you going to be okay?"

Ricky smiled through glassy eyes, "I really am."

"Good." Kyle said smiling at her. "Because I think, there might be a certain son of your who really missed you." He spoke of his nephew, who was currently being babysat by John and Marilyn.

Ricky nodded. "Kyle, I cannot thank you enough. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You don't need to thank me. You just need to look after yourself, and ask for help whenever you need it." Kyle told her, turning back to start the car's engine.

The next morning when Ricky had been settled back in with her son, Kyle knocked on the flat's door.

"Hey." He smiled, Ricky was watching Casey sleep with a small smile on her face.

Ricky looked up at him in acknowledgment.

"I'm heading to work, you're going to be alright here?" Kyle told her.

Ricky nodded. "Yeah I am. Thankyou Kyle. We might pop in before the lunch rush." Kyle nodded leaving Ricky alone with her baby.

Ricky sighed contently, running a finger along Casey's cheek. How could she have left him? She couldn't remember, all she knew was that she'd never to do it again.

* * *

Cece sat quietly, eating her dinner. They'd been sitting at the table for close to ten minutes, none of them had said anything, except Chris who had occasionally tried to break the awkward silence. It was the day after Irene had found out and Cece had been avoiding both of her housemates ever since.

Cece swallowed her mouthful of food before quietly mumbling, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Irene. You took me in, you had a right to know what you were getting yourself into."

Irene put her knife and fork down before shaking her head. "Love, I just want to help you. So do your teacher's."

"And me!" Chris added.

Cece nodded, "And I appreciate that. But honestly I've been dealing with this stuff since as long as I can remember. I'm fine."

Irene understandably, "Kyle, came and spoke to me earlier, after he'd talked to you. He said, you felt like people were treating you differently. And I want you to know, you won't be treated any differently here."

"So Sharlo, are we going to party hard next week? The big one-six!" Chris said enthusiastically.

Cece shrugged lightly, "Kyle wants to go out for dinner."

"Well maybe we could do a little something in the morning?" Irene offered.

Cece smiled lightly, "That sounds nice."

* * *

"Kyle, I'm a little offended you didn't carry me over the threshold." Phoebe said, dumping one of her bags on the sofa. Kyle smiled lightly remembering the last time she'd said those words. It'd been early last year, when she'd first moved in with him.

"You're just lucky I didn't get hurt, carrying all this across the threshold." He said, motioning to all of Phoebe's belongings they'd just brought back to the house.

Kyle grinned and sat down facing her on the couch. "I'm sensing a bit of déjà vu." She said.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked. Phoebe grinned. "Yeah." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you." She told him, pulling away.

"I love you too." Kyle said quietly, allowing their lips to meet again.

The couple sprung apart when a sudden gurgle came from the doorway. Ricky was standing, smirking at the couple, holding a very happy Casey in her arms.

"I didn't want to interrupt," She said with a chuckle. "But Case had other ideas." Ricky walked further into the house. She sat down in the arm chair.

"It's good to see you back Pheebs." Ricky told her with a genuine smile.

"It's good to see you back too. Little guy missed you," Phoebe said pointing to the baby in her hands.

Ricky nodded briefly. "So I was thinking, tomorrow I'd like to have a naming ceremony."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Like a christening but without the religion. What'd you think?" Ricky asked.

"Sounds like a great idea, where will you have it?" Kyle asked.

Ricky shrugged, "Just down on the beach. And a small reception at Angelos afterwards?"

Kyle and Phoebe nodded. "Well I might spread the word, with this little guy. Can you let Josh know when he gets home?" Ricky asked, Kyle nodded before she left.

He grinned at Phoebe, "So, I'm going to head back into work for a little bit."

Phoebe stood up quickly. She grabbed onto sofa's arm to steady herself, "I'll come with you."

Kyle shook his head, still smiling. "No you won't, you've got to stay here and sort out all of this stuff."

Phoebe sighed, "I hate sorting stuff out!"

"I know you do. I'll bring back pizza." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Sharlo! Are you awake yet?" Chris's voice boomed through the house, swinging open her bedroom door he saw Cece lying awake.

She didn't look pleased. "I am now."

Chris looked around the room. "What are you doing still in bed? Come on, up and at it."

Chris moved his head towards the door. Cece sighed dramatically. "Fine." She placed her feet on the ground. Chris grinned and grabbed her hand, before bounding out of the room and down the stair case, dragging Cece with him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cece gasped as people jumped out and shouted.

Her eyes widened when she saw all the decorations that covered the living room.

"Oh my god." Cece muttered looking around. Irene, Leah, Marilyn, Jett, Vj, Evie, Josh and John were standing with party popper's in their hands.

"Surprise!" Chris yelled. "Worth me waking you up for, hey?"

Cece nodded and threw her arms around Chris. Hugging him tightly. When she let go she moved over Irene and hugged her also.

"This is so nice. Thank you, you guys." She smiled. As she made her way around the room she smiled, giving everyone a hug. For the first time, in a long time, she felt genuinely happy.

"Happy birthday Cece. And again, I'm so sorry about how I treated you when you first came to the bay." Evie said as Cece pulled away from their hug.

"Evie, you apologise every time I see you. It's fine." She told the brunette. She turned to Josh, "Tell her Josh!"

Josh smiled and shrugged.

"Are you okay?" She asked, he didn't seem himself.

Josh nodded. "Just stressed about school, ya know?"

"We're on holidays!" Cece laughed lightly. "Have a little fun. I'm sure you'll do great when we go back."

After breakfast they decided to head down to the beach while; Irene, Leah, Marilyn and John headed off towards the diner. Jett, Vj, Josh and Evie had rushed towards the water as soon as they arrived while Chris hung around Cece, waiting for her to head into the water.

"Who was that?" Chris asked as Cece put her phone away

"Kyle. Now Christopher, can you beat me into the water?" She motioned towards the crashing waves. Jett and Vj were in the water tossing a ball between them.

"Of course. Sharlo I'm actually one of the fastest-HEY!" He shouted after her as she took off down the beach.

* * *

"I'm going to head into work, what are you going to do?" Kyle asked as he finished pulling on his shirt. Phoebe looked up at him, forgetting about the guitar she'd previously being strumming.

"Just hang around here. I'll see you later?" Kyle nodded.

"I should be back a while before Cece gets here. So I see you then?" Kyle and Cece were meant to be going to Yabiee Creek that night.

Phoebe nodded as Kyle leant down and kissed her lightly. She bid him a small goodbye as he grabbed his bag and left.

She waited a few seconds until she heard the front gate close. She stood up, making her way over to her purse. Reaching in she pulled out the box that she'd gone to Yabiee Creek to buy the day before.

She pursed her lips as her eyes scanned the packaging. Suddenly a laugh came from the breezeway outside. Panicking she shoved the box back into her bag.

"Phoebe, hey." Josh said as he opened the door.

"Hey." She waved at Josh and Evie.

"I'm just going to go and get dressed. We're going to Angelos for lunch, do you want to join us?" Josh offered.

"Nah. I'm right, thanks." She smiled at them. "Is Ricky going?" She hadn't see her all morning, and was concerned that she might be struggling, all pent up in her flat.

Evie nodded, "She was leaving just as we got here." Phoebe nodded.

* * *

"Kyle! You're here! Yay, come join us?" Cece giggled as she and Jett made their way into the restraunat. Kyle who had been serving a table looked at her. She was grinning from ear to ear, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

He smiled at the customers before stepping away, causing Cece to follow after him. Seemingly ignoring the table that Vj, Irene, Chris and the others were sitting at.

"How much sugar have you had?" He asked looking her in the eye. It was obvious that she was over-excited.

Cece shrugged. "I dunno. Come eat with us?"

Kyle frowned, "Cece." Cece grinned and then turned around, pacing over to the table and taking a seat next to Vj.

Kyle looked at Jett with a raised eyebrow. "She's a bit hasn't she?"

Jett nodded, almost sheepishly.

"Are you going to join us?" He offered.

Kyle shook his head. "But I will take your order." He followed the teenager to the table.

"What can I get you all?" He asked, not looking directly at Cece.

A while later when his staff were bringing out the table's drinks. He saw Cece frowning at the waiter. He sighed.

"Sorry, I ordered a sprite. This has no bubbles, its water. It's bubble-less." She giggled softly to herself.

Vj who was sitting next to her, raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour but didn't comment.

"It is water, and if you drink it. I'll bring you a juice." He told her, taking the glass back out of the waiter's hands and placing it in front of her.

He could see Irene watching him out of the corner of his eye but turned around and made his way back to the bar anyway.

A few minutes later, Irene and Ricky both excused themselves from the table. Both heading over to where Kyle was standing.

"What was that about?" Ricky asked.

Kyle sighed. "She's had too much sugar, she's all hyper and giggly. But she hasn't reached her full potential, if we shut it down now, then hopefully she won't crash and burn later. Because that will be a disaster."

Irene frowned, "She hasn't had that much, has she love?"

"What'd she eat for breakfast?" Kyle asked. He watched as Irene thought for a second. He felt bad for stepping on her toes, she was responsible for Cece. Not him. He shouldn't be telling her how to parent.

"Bacon and eggs, pancakes, fruit. Just normal things." Irene said.

Kyle shook his head. "It would've been the pancakes that kick-started it, too much sugar. She used to get hyper just from eating too many natural sugars, she never needed any excess."

Ricky looked at Irene, "You weren't too know. She'll be okay, just not much sugar for the rest of the day. Yeah?" She looked at Kyle who nodded.

"Irene I'm sorry. I don't mean to be overbearing." Having already told Irene about her dyslexia and ADHD, he was feeling kind of bad for the older woman, constantly being told what to do by him.

Irene shook her head, "No. Love, thank you for letting me know. At least someone is."

"She just doesn't want to be treated any differently." Kyle defended Cece when he saw Irene watching her.

Irene nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you love."

* * *

"Why couldn't I have my drink?" Cece asked Kyle later that afternoon.

"You know why." Kyle said and continued to wipe the surface behind the bar.

Cece sighed. "Kyle."

"I've got to do a few things here and then I'm heading home. I'll see you at mine at six?" Kyle said ignoring her.

"Phoebe's not coming is she?" Cece just wanted to clarify, although as much as she didn't like the woman she might prefer for her to come rather than Kyle. He'd been in a mood all day and it was annoying her.

Kyle sighed, slamming the cloth down. "No. She's not, because you don't like her. Do you? And she doesn't like you? So I try to keep the two of you as separate as possible, but if two minutes in the same room as her before we leave is too much then I'll come pick you up? Take your pick Cece and let me know okay?"

He turned around and headed for the store room.

"Kyle," Cece called. He turned around. "I'm sorry. I'll meet you at yours?" She smiled softly.

Kyle shook his head and walked back toward her. "I'm just worried about you Luce. You know what too much sugar can do, and you and I both know that it would completely ruin your day. We're all around to be there for you and no-one's judging you but you can't keep these things secrets. Especially from Irene."

Cece nodded reluctantly and hopped off the bar stool she was sitting on. "I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. Watching as she made her way over to her friends again.

* * *

 **Hey! Not loving this update at all, but that's okay right? It just gets it out of the way for next one which I'm super excited to be able to upload. Which I'll upload as soon as I get a few reviews? I was a bit disappointed to only get one, on chapter 15. Anyway, so I haven't uploaded in a while, I've had a not-so-great week which I sort of briefly explained in my AN of _Life As We Know It._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Cece sighed, she was meant to be going out for dinner with Kyle, not stuck waiting for him at his house with Phoebe. Cece knew it was childish, the constant fight that was between her and Phoebe drove everyone around them crazy, especially Kyle.

"So, when did Kyle leave?" Cece asked Phoebe, she was meant to meet Kyle but when she arrived she got a text saying he was being held up with a staff issue and that he'd be there soon. That was ten minutes ago, she would know; she'd been watching the time like a hawk.

"I don't know, he left when I was asleep." Phoebe told her, awkwardly sitting on the sofa, with her 'house-guest.'

"Right." Cece muttered.

"Happy Birthday, by the way." Phoebe said.

"Thankyou."

"I remember my sixteenth birthday," Phoebe commented. Cece smirked, "So do I."

Phoebe chuckled, "Yeah. It was a good night."

"Almost as good as my 9th and 10th right? You were there for those, weren't you?" Cece said, somewhat sourly.

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded, remembering being at Kyle's house when those parties had occurred, "Is that why you don't like me?"

Cece raised an eyebrow, "I don't not like you. I mean sure you're selfish, rude, whiney-"

"-Okay. I get it." Phoebe cut her off.

"But that's just you're personality. It clashes with mine, there's not much either of us can do about that." Cece told her.

"Then why don't you like me dating Kyle?" Phoebe asked softly.

Cece frowned, noticing for the first time all evening how pale Phoebe looked. "Because-"

Cece's explanation was cut off by her suddenly jumping up and running out of the living room.

"Phoebe?" Cece called. She heard a door swing open, then slam shut. Cece slightly concerned followed after the brunette woman. "Phoebe?" She called. Hearing a moan from the bathroom raised her hand and knocked lightly.

She received no response. "I'm coming in," She called. She paused for a second before opening the door. Her eyes widened as she Phoebe hunched over the toilet, throwing up violently. She froze, unsure of what to do.

She stepped forward slightly. "Are you okay?"

Phoebe turned her head slightly to look at her but soon returned to being sick again.

Cece tiptoed closer to her, still keeping her distance though and sighed when Phoebe's vomiting ceased.

The two stayed in silence, Phoebe waiting to see if she would be sick again.

"Do you think you're up for moving out of here? To your bed or the couch?" Cece asked gently.

Phoebe's eyes seemed glassy as she looked up at Cece, "I've got to clean up in here." She motioned around the bathroom, where she'd been sick before making it to the toilet.

Cece scrunched up here face, she clearly wasn't fit for cleaning anything. "I'll do that. You just, come on."

She helped Phoebe stand slowly before leading her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "I'll get you some water, and a bucket."

Cece made her way out to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and finding a bucket under the sink. She bought the two items back to Phoebe. "Is there anything else you need?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No. Thankyou though."

Cece shook her head, "I'll go and fix the bathroom. Call if you need anything?" Phoebe nodded slightly and watched the blonde leave.

* * *

Cece screwed up her face as she finished tidying up the mess, stepping on the pedal to open the rubbish bin. She gasped as she saw what was on the top of the pile. A pregnancy test.

"Oh my god."

She was pregnant. Phoebe was pregnant.

She grabbed the test and made her way back into Kyle and Phoebe's bedroom. "You're pregnant?"

Phoebe looked at her but didn't say anything. Cece studied Phoebe's appearance, her pale complexion was emphasised by the dark circles under her eyes.

"Does Kyle know?" She asked. Phoebe shook her head. "I only found out today."

"But you're going to tell him?" Cece said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Phoebe gulped.

"Phoebe he'll be, so, so happy." Cece said softly. Phoebe looked at her with widened eyes. She shook her head, she was scared. Petrified really, and she knew that Cece wouldn't understand.

"It is Kyle's isn't it?" Cece asked cautiously. Phoebe nodded quickly.

"Then why do seem so scared?" Cece asked. It was obvious that Phoebe was nervous.

"I don't know what to do." Phoebe told her.

Cece shook her head, "You tell Kyle, and-" She stopped when she saw tears welling in Phoebe's eyes.

"Cece, kids. They're not a part of my future." The tear spilled out of her eyes, falling down her cheeks rapidly.

Cece froze. "What do you mean?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know what I mean. I don't know what I mean. I just don't know." Her body began to shake as she sobbed.

"Hey. Phoebe." Cece said, she crawled further up the bed, reaching out and rubbing her arm.

"What do I do?" Phoebe asked desperately. Cece felt bad for Phoebe, she never thought she would but right now she really did. She seemed so confused, so worried.

"Phoebe, you've got to calm down. Kyle will be home soon and then I'll go, okay? You two can talk? But until then, just get some rest." Cece suggested.

Phoebe nodded and moved down in the bed, resting her head against the pillows.

"Thankyou Cece." She murmured before shutting her eyes.

"I'll be out in the living room if you need anything." Cece told her and left the brunette to sleep.

When Kyle arrived back, half an hour later Cece stood up. "Hey." She said.

"Luce, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you, let's go yeah?" He said.

Cece shook her head. "It's okay. Phoebe's not feeling great, you should stay here. I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"But your present?" Kyle said, he motioned towards the hallway.

"But your girlfriend's a little bit more important right now. I'll see you later Kyle." Cece smiled at him before opening the front door.

"Wait. Cece, how are you feeling?" He asked cautiously. Cece smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I guess not having that sprite was a good idea. I'm still annoyed about the cake though." She smiled to let him know she wasn't really annoyed.

"Now go see Phoebe." She slipped out and began to make her way home.

"Hey! Cece, what're you doing all alone on your birthday?" Jett asked from his porch.

Cece laughed, "What're you doing sitting in the dark on your porch?"

Jett laughed, "Do you want to go get a milkshake from the diner? My shout."

"Yeah. Why not." Cece smiled.

"Alright, lemme just tell John?" Jett rushed back into the house. Cece waited on the driveway for him to return.

Back in the Braxton house, Kyle had made his way into his bedroom. "Hey." He whispered.

Climbing onto the bed he frowned. Phoebe weakly smiled at him. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. He lay his head down next to hers. Phoebe sighed and shrugged, "I just don't feel very well. Aren't you meant to be out with Cece?"

Kyle shook his head, "She went home. I'll make it up to her, your healths more important."

When Phoebe didn't respond he sat up. "Can I get you anything?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Okay. Well I might make something to eat, shout if you need anything?" Phoebe nodded as she watched him leave. As soon as he left she sighed. She grabbed the test from underneath her pillow. Glancing around the room, she decided the best place to hide it was under the mattress. Slipping her hand with the test between the bed and the mattress.

When Kyle entered the bedroom a while later, it was clear that Phoebe was fast asleep. Kyle climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him as he shut his eyes.

* * *

"Hey love. What are you doing here?" Irene asked, making her way over Cece and Jett.

"Phoebe was sick, so we post-phoned." Cece told her with a shrug.

Irene nodded, "What can I get both?"

"A strawberry shake for me Irene." Jett ordered.

Cece scrunched her face up, "Strawberry? Ew. Chocolate please."

Irene looked skeptically at her. "Irene, please? I'm fine. I promise, I'll have a glass of water as well?"

Irene nodded and made her way back to the counter.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to have a milkshake?" Jett offered.

Cece sighed dramatically, "Yes. I can have a milkshake, and I promise I won't go crazy or have a meltdown."

"Kyle just seemed super worried about you."

"Yeah well Kyle has more important things to worry about now. I'm fine." Cece told him, thinking specifically about Phoebe.

Jett nodded, still unsure but decided against saying any more.

"You know, Summer Bay isn't really a bad place to live." Cece randomly said.

"Yeah?" Jett asked, confused about her comment.

"I mean it's so small, but it's nice. Like everyone knows everyone, like today…I don't know…I just...it was nice." Cece trailed off, she wasn't sure of exactly what she wanted to say.

Jett nodded. "Well I'm glad. Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did." Cece grinned. Jett rolled his eyes.

"What's it like, constantly moving around?"

Cece shrugged and looked at her hands. "It is what is, I guess I don't really think about it. I just go where they tell me to go, when they tell me to go. The longest time I stayed with one family was when I with Kyle. Since then it's a year and then I get moved."

"What are your carers like?" He asked.

"Some are great, like Irene. But other's they're, they're not." She shook her head. Jett opened his mouth to question her further.

"Why do you ask?" Cece asked quickly.

"I want to help people. Like a doctor, or a police officer or maybe even the army but I don't know. I guess it's not the actually job that I like the idea of. Just the actual thought of helping people." Jett told her. Cece nodded understandably.

"Oh Roo!" Marilyn's voice echoed around the diner. Jett and Cece turned around to see Roo standing near counter, talking to Irene and Marilyn in hushed tones.

"What's that about?" Cece said curiously.

"I don't know. Marilyn's been talking about Roo's new boyfriend a lot so probably something to do with that." Jett shrugged.

"That's so cute." Cece smiled. "That they've been friends for so long. Irene said she's known Marilyn for years." Jett nodded, they really had been. Summer Bay had a habit of being a breeding ground for life-long friendships.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts? Have a good week guys! I hope you all get super blessed :) xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Aww getting some practice are you?" Cece cooed as soon as she saw Phoebe sitting with Kyle in a booth with Casey in his lap. She and Chris had decided to head to Angelos for some lunch, after being bored all morning.

"What?" Kyle looked up at her confused.

Phoebe looked at her with wide eyes and shook her head slowly. Cece's mouth dropped open, upon realising that she hadn't told Kyle.

"Uh, um. I…Practise for, you know…Um…Do you guys sell burgers here?" She tried to subtly change the subject.

Kyle frowned. "Yeah, you had one yesterday?"

"Oh that's right! Yeah, probably shouldn't have another then. Although I kind of feel like one. It doesn't count if I eat a burger from the diner does it? Different place, different day, you know all that?" Cece rambled.

Phoebe was glaring at her, which was ironic considering how bad she was at keeping secrets herself.

Kyle looked at her, with a perplexed looked on his face. "Are you okay Luce? What have you eaten today?"

"Only good stuff. I promise, but I am going to get a burger from the diner. With Chris. Phoebe, do you want to join us?" Cece looked Phoebe directly in the eye.

"No thankyou. I'm good here, it's probably about to get busy anyway." Phoebe declined. Cece glanced around the restaurant, it seemed relatively empty.

"No seriously, join us. Chris's shout."

"What? Since when?" Chris interjected. Cece stepped on his foot. "I mean, yeah come on Phoebs."

Phoebe didn't move. "Come on Phoebe." Cece forced a smile. "You don't mind Kyle, if we borrow your girlfriend?"

"Um" Kyle started.

"Phoebe if you really don't want to come with us, it's fine. We can stay here and chat instead." Cece's voice had an almost-threatening tone to it.

Phoebe's eyes widened again. "No. A burger sounds great. Now?" She jumped up.

"Yep. Bye Kyle! Come on Chris," She grabbed the latter by the hand and dragged him out of the restaurant, with Phoebe trailing behind. Kyle watched them leave, confusion written all over his face.

As soon as Cece stepped out of the Surf Club she spun around. "You haven't told him!"

Phoebe glanced down but didn't respond, allowing Chris the chance to interject. "What's going on?"

Cece glanced at Phoebe and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to tell him?"

Chris looked between the two girls confused. His eyes widened, "Phoebe! Look, I know I'm irresistible but I'm not looking for anything serious, you'd be better off staying with Kyle. At least for now."

Phoebe and Cece both looked at him.

"What?" Phoebe demanded.

"You're into me. Look I get it," Chris told her.

"What? No. Gross." She said. Chris looked taken aback by her words, almost insulted.

"Well it's not like we haven't before..." Chris trailed off.

"What?" Cece demanded. "Ew. You and Phoebe? Oh my god, seriously? Gross."

Phoebe ran a hand through her hair, "No. Chris. It's not that, it will literally never be that. Ever." She looked at Cece, "Okay, I haven't told him. I just...I don't know, alright?"

Chris who was still confused looked between the girls.

"Phoebe, he deserves to know. He needs to know." Cece told her.

Phoebe shook her head. "I know okay? I just need to get my head around it. So just, please don't tell him."

"He's going to be a father." Chris's eyes widened at the revelation. "He would want to be there for you."

"But is he? I'm not sure." Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe, don't you think that this is something you should be talking about with Kyle." Cece asked her softly. She could tell this was cutting Phoebe up and she was trying to be as understanding as possible about it but she really thought that Kyle should know.

"Ummm" Chris suddenly said. "I might go and see Irene at the diner." He thought it might be best to leave the two to talk.

Cece nodded, watching as Chris quickly headed away from the two. "Chris," She called out. "Do not say, anything!" Chris nodded.

"Phoebe..." Cece looked at her sympathetically. "Do you know how far along you are?"

Phoebe looked at her and shrugged hopelessly.

"Why don't I go with you to the hospital?" Cece offered.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "No. I can't. Someone will see me."

Cece pursed her lips, Phoebe was obviously very scared. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the time.

"Okay. Let's go." She said.

Phoebe didn't take a step. "Where are we going?"

"If we leave now, we can make it to the city before 2 and you can go to a hospital there."

Phoebe swallowed heavily and glanced back at the Surf Club before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

"Where's Phoebs?" Ricky asked looking around the living room.

"I have no idea. She's not answering my calls, or texts. She went to the diner with Cece and Chris at lunch but I haven't heard from her since."

"With Cece?" Ricky asked curiously, taking a seat.

Kyle nodded, understanding what Ricky was referring to. "Weird I know." He paused, "Rick, we haven't really spoken in a long time."

"Yeah we have." Kyle looked at her. "Kyle, I'm fine. I promise alright, I'm sad. And I'm grieving but I'm doing alright, and I'm looking after Case and you know, everything's kind of alright."

Kyle understood what she meant, "Yeah it is."

"How're you and Phoebe?" Ricky asked, Kyle was right, while they lived and worked together they really hadn't caught up on each other's lives in quite a long time.

"We're good." Kyle smiled at the thought of his girlfriend.

"I don't meant to be nosey but what are you both going to do? You know, down the track?" She asked him curiously.

Kyle looked her in the eye, "I have no idea. But I know that I love her, more than anything."

Ricky smiled at his words, "That's sweet Kyle. But you can't give up everything you've ever wanted."

"Ricky, I feel like I've known her my entire life. I don't think I've ever, nor will I ever, connected with another human the way I do with her. When I look into her eyes, I feel love and a sudden sense of hope. She gives me hope. She makes things okay. No-one else in this world can do that for me but her. She's special." Kyle told her seriously.

Ricky smiled softly, watching as Kyle's eyes twinkled as he spoke about Phoebe. "Then why are you sitting here? Go find her?"

Kyle smiled, "I might actually do that. See you later Rick." He smiled and walked out the door.

Ricky watched him go, she was happy for him. Happy that Kyle was happy, but still she couldn't help but feel a little bit sad, that she couldn't have, what Kyle had with Phoebe, with Brax.

* * *

"Alright Miss Nicholson, so your blood tests show that you are," The doctor read from the clipboard, "Just past 8 weeks."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "Eight weeks? How did I not realise?"

Cece didn't comment, however the number of weeks did make her frown. Phoebe and Kyle got back together on his birthday, and that wasn't eight weeks ago.

"Sometimes life just gets busy and expectant mothers just don't notice any symptoms. You're quite small, and any signs of a bump could easily be mistaken for bloating." The doctor told her motioning to Phoebe's stomach.

"Would you like to see if we can hear the heartbeat?" The doctor offered.

Phoebe glanced towards Cece who was seated next to the bed Phoebe was sitting on.

"Can you do that?" In all honesty Phoebe didn't know anything about being pregnant, any knowledge she did have was from Ricky and even still she didn't know much.

"We can try." The doctor smiled at her, "In fact we can perform an ultrasound if you'd like. There's a possibility you won't see anything clear yet though."

"Um. Okay?" Phoebe said unsure. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to keep the baby, but having an ultrasound couldn't hurt right?

"Alrighty, if you'd roll up your shirt for me, and lie back and relax. We'll see what we can do." Phoebe smiled nervously and followed her instructions.

Phoebe cringed slightly at the coolness of the gel that the doctor was applying to her midriff. After a few minutes, a steady heartbeat sounded through the hospital room.

Phoebe gasped at the sound. "That's my baby?"

The doctor nodded. "It is."

Phoebe glanced at Cece. "That's my baby."

Cece smiled at her and nodded, she could see Phoebe's eyes watering. "It's your baby."

"And here we have," The doctor switched on the monitor so that Phoebe could see the ultrasound. The doctor paused as she looked at the screen. "Alright so it's early days, and it's a little challenging to tell but it looks like this," she pointed to what Cece only thought was a blob. "Is the head and down here is the body."

Cece glanced at Phoebe who hadn't said anything, she had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling.

"Phoebe?"

"That's mine and Kyle's baby. It's a little human." She told the other two eventually.

The doctor chuckled lightly, "Would you like a print out?"

Phoebe nodded quickly.

"Aright well I'll get that organised and when you're ready pick it up from reception on your way out." The doctor told her, passing her a cloth to clean the gel off her skin.

When Phoebe was ready they made their way to the reception, where Cece noticed Phoebe hadn't stopped smiling.

"Phoebe? Have you decided what you're going to do?" She asked, although she had an idea of what her answer would be.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'm going to tell Kyle that he's going to be a daddy."

Cece smiled at excitement in Phoebe's tone. It wasn't that long ago, that Phoebe's tone sounded nothing but scared and fearful.

Later when the two were almost back in Summer Bay, Phoebe took her eyes off the road to look at Cece. "Thankyou for coming with me."

Cece smiled, "It's okay. I'm just glad, you're not scared anymore."

Phoebe smiled at her gratefully.

After a moment of silence Cece spoke again. "There's just one thing." Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You're eight weeks. And I know it's counted from your last cycle or whatever but you and Kyle didn't get back together until his birthday and that was just over a month ago…"

Phoebe smirked lightly, "Yeah. But we um, we may have been together before we official again…" She trailed off, laughing slightly at the face Cece was pulling.

"Ew. But you're a hundred percent positive it's Kyle's?" Cece would normally say something like that to Phoebe to intentionally annoy her but this time she actually didn't mean to insult her and Phoebe knew that.

"Yes."

"Kyle's going to be literally over the moon." Cece told her softly.

Phoebe nodded her head agreeing, she smiled as she thought about her boyfriend. "I'm going to wait until tomorrow to tell him. I want to make it really special." Phoebe couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she thought of all the ways she could tell Kyle about the baby. If you asked her two days ago, if she would ever have a baby the answer would have been no. She'd always thought she'd just have a termination if she were to ever get pregnant and this morning she'd been so conflicted but now? Now, she knew exactly what she wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

"Chris? Where's Cece and Phoebs?" Kyle asked, walking over to the counter.

Chris opened his mouth, "Uh. How would I know? I know nothing? Absolutely nothing. No-one tells me anything. Sorry man."

Kyle frowned, "Did they leave together? I haven't been able to get a hold of either of them."

Chris looked at Kyle confused for a second, before realising what he was talking about. "Oh um, sorry I don't remember."

"What's going on Chris?" Kyle asked. He didn't know Chris super well but it wasn't difficult to tell that he was keeping something from him.

"Nothing. Anyway, got to go. Places to be, people to see. You know how it is?" Chris all but ran from behind the counter and out the diner doors.

Irene sighed and shook her head, "You alright love? Anything I can help you with?"

Kyle looked to Irene, "Actually yeah. Do you know if Phoebe and Cece left together after their lunch? Or where either of them are?"

"Their lunch? Sorry darl, I haven't seen either of them all day. Except for when I had breakie with Cece." Irene told him.

"But they came and had lunch with Chris didn't they?" Kyle was confused. Everyone was acting weird.

"No. Chris's been here since lunch time, said he'd cover Leah's shift and all but kicked her out." Irene told him.

"Uh okay. Thanks. When you see Cece can you tell her to call me?"

Irene nodded. "Will do, love!"

Kyle smiled gratefully and headed towards the door.

"Kyle! Oh Kyle, do you have second?" Marilyn sung, tottering after him.

Kyle turned around to face the blonde.

"Now Kyle, I've spoken briefly to Ricky about this but I thought I'd let you know, this Friday John, Jett and I would love to have you, Phoebe and Ricky with little Casey and of course Josh if he'd like over for dinner." Marilyn told her, a wide smile on her face.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, which Marilyn noticed. "Now Kyle, we know what a tough time you've all been through these past few months and I just think it would be an absolutely terrific idea. You don't bring anything but yourselves alright?"

"Uh…" Kyle still wasn't sure.

"See you all Friday!" She smiled and waved before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Kyle asked as soon as Phoebe walked in the door, a grin plastered onto her face.

Phoebe froze for a brief moment before deciding to try and play it cool.

"Hey." She grinned, removing her bag from her shoulder and dumping it on the ground.

"So you guys didn't end up going to the diner?" Kyle said.

Phoebe froze again. "Uh yeah. We went to this place in Yabiee Creek. That Chris really wanted to go to."

Kyle frowned, something wasn't adding up. "But he didn't end up going." Phoebe looked at him quizzically, so he continued. "He was at the diner."

Phoebe's eyes widened, she was struggling to keep her secret but she really wanted to wait for the next day, to make it special. "Oh yeah. He got called in and had to leave. Shame."

Kyle looked at her confused. Irene had said he'd willingly covered Leah's shift. But before he could ask her anymore, Phoebe spoke.

"Now. What's with the twenty questions? I missed you." She grinned moving so that she was straddling him.

Kyle grinned, his previous questions forgotten as he allowed his hands to settle on her waist. "I missed you too."

* * *

Brax sighed as he lay on the bed, thinking about his family. He was living in Perth, a waiter at a hotel restraunat.

"Peter! Open up, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Brax heard a woman's voice call from the other side of the door. For a second Brax forgot that he was Peter. Peter was him now.

He sighed when the knocking began again. "Peter!"

"I'm coming," He grunted, swinging open the door to reveal a police officer, the only person that lived near him and knew of his previous identity.

"What do you…" He froze when he saw the brunette standing next to her. She had short, cropped hair but she was still unbelievably recognizable.

Her blue eyes widened. "Brax?"

The police officer looked between the two, how could the woman beside her could know Brax's true identity?

"Sarah, this is Peter. Peter this is Sarah, she's my flatmate." The woman insisted.

Brax looked between the two, confusion written all over his face. He felt sick to the stomach at the sight of the woman in front of him, how could it be?

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Phoebe asked Kyle, who was sitting eating his breakfast.

He shrugged. "I've got a few deliveries to take care of. And I've got to organise the rosters. Why?"

Phoebe sat down next to him, "Well I was thinking…we should have dinner tonight? I'll see if I can convince Josh to stay at Evie's and Billie went away with Ash a few days ago…"

Kyle raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. So I'm going to go the market and pick up some stuff. I'll see you later?"

"The market?" Kyle questioned. Since when did Phoebe go to the market? "What market?"

"The ones in Yabiee Creek. Obviously. We should actually go there together one day." Phoebe told him.

Kyle pushed his bowl away, "Well, why don't I come with you, today?" He stood up, only to be literally shut down.

"No. No." Phoebe shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back into his seat. "You go to work. Some other time, yeah? Okay I better get going. Bye."

"Bye?" Kyle questioned, watching her make a quick exit from the house.

* * *

Phoebe smiled as she glanced around the living room. Kyle would be home within half an hour, he'd sent her a message to let her know.

Their dinner was almost ready, and Phoebe had decorated the living room with roses, and candles. Hidden in the kitchen was a box, wrapped neatly with a bow, added for good measure.

Phoebe knew that Kyle would be thrilled, he'd always wanted children and as far as he knew she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of starting a family. But hearing her babies heartbeat, Phoebe never thought she'd have felt the way she did. Her opinion had changed, and she couldn't wait to let him know.

Rushing out of the living room to her bedroom to get dressed Phoebe suddenly gasped, clutching her side as she felt a shooting pain. Exhaling deeply as the pain died down.

Glancing at her phone to check the time, she saw that she only had a few minutes before she needed to take the meat out of the oven. Quickly changing her outfit and touching up her make-up, she glanced in the mirror before heading back towards the kitchen.

Suddenly Phoebe felt the pain return, causing her to double over in agony. Taking a deep breath Phoebe clasped her eyes shut tightly. Waiting for the pain to fade away, but when it didn't her head started spinning. Swallowing heavily she glanced down, panicking when she saw red. The colour seeping through her cream dress. She was bleeding.

Reaching for her phone fearfully, she called Kyle. She needed Kyle.

"Hey, sorry I'm not available to take your call right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." She heard his pre-recorded voicemail tell her.

"Oh my god." She whispered, what was she meant to do?

Scared out of her mind she dialled Cece's number, praying for her to pick up.

"Phoebe?" Cece's voice had never sounded so great to Phoebe.

"I need help," Phoebe's voice was faint as she spoke into the phone.

On the other side of the line Cece frowned, she didn't sound great. "With what?"

"I'm…I'm…Cece, I'm bleeding." Phoebe whispered, she felt like she needed to throw up. "What do I do?"

"Where are you? Phoebe, are you with anyone?"

Cece's eyes widened when Phoebe didn't respond. "Phoebe?"

"Um. I'm at home. I don't know where everyone is." Phoebe told her tearfully. Phoebe's vision blurred as she heard Cece's voice, "Phoebe, I'll be right there. Okay? Everything's going to be okay. Phoebe, I'm calling you an ambulance."

Cece became even more alarmed when Phoebe didn't respond but she needed to call her an ambulance and reluctantly hung up.

When Cece reached the house, the ambulance hadn't arrived. If she wasn't so concerned about Phoebe, she would have questioned how she beat the paramedics to the house, but she didn't. Rushing inside she shouted, "Phoebe?" Her eyes broadened when she spotted Phoebe, lying limp on the kitchen floor. "Oh my god."

"Phoebe? Phoebe, wake up. Can you hear me?" She ran to the brunette's side. Her body was clammy, and there was blood filtering through her dress and onto the surrounding floor.

Cece had never felt more thankful when the paramedics burst in, two of them dashing to Phoebe's aid. The third, motioned for Cece to take a step back.

"She's pregnant. She's…." Cece's mind suddenly fell blank. How many week pregnant was she? "Oh my god. I don't know, I'm sorry. Please do something, you have to help her. She called me about 8 minutes ago and then I called you, she was in a bad way."

The obviously calmer paramedic nodded, while in the background her colleagues loaded Phoebe onto a stretcher. "How long has she been unconscious?"

Cece shook her head. "I don't, I don't know."

"Miss? Miss, would you like to come with us?" Cece suddenly heard the paramedic ask her. She glanced at the stretcher, being wheeled out the front door. Cece nodded, following after them.

When she was seated in the ambulance she dialled Kyle's number, but was quickly greeted by his voicemail. "Damn it. Kyle." She mumbled.

Her eyes widened when Phoebe's eyelids fluttered open, she mumbled something that neither the paramedics nor Cece could understand.

"Miss Nicholson? How are you feeling? We're almost at Northern Districts Hospital. Where you're going to be treated. You're in great hands. Can you take a deep breath for me?" The paramedic spoke softly to Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she shook her head. Cece could see tears slipping out as Phoebe worked herself up.

"It hurts." She groaned.

"Phoebe, hey. You've got to breath. Come on, take a deep breath." Cece reached out and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"Cece, what's happening?" Phoebe's voice cracked. She was terrified and confused.

The paramedic spoke to Phoebe instead, "Phoebe, please take a deep breath. On a scale of one to ten, what level of pain are you experiencing?"

Phoebe shook her head, unable to respond. "Am I…I am losing the baby?"

"We need to get you to the hospital, for you to be checked out. We'll do everything we can." Cece was growing frustrated with the paramedics responses.

When Phoebe was removed from the ambulance, Cece hurried after her. Stopping short of following her into the room she had been admitted, to pull out her phone and call Chris.

When he answers she spoke quickly. "Get Kyle. Go. Bring him to the hospital. Okay?"

"What's happening? Are you okay?" Chris asked. If Cece wasn't so worried, she would've appreciated his concern.

"Chris! Just do it. It's Phoebe." She snapped before hanging up and entering Phoebe's hospital room.

"Phoebe?" She asked cautiously. The woman was sobbing, her face blotchy.

"I'm…Where's Kyle?" Cece sat down beside her, grabbing one of Phoebe's clammy hands.

"He's coming okay? I promise." She told her softly.

"He's going to be so mad." Phoebe murmured. "I lost our baby."

Cece's eyes widened, she glanced at the nurse for confirmation. When the nurse gave a small nod, Cece's heart broke. "The tissue, should completely pass with the next 2-4 hours. However, we'd like to keep Miss Nicholson in overnight as a precaution."

"Why did she pass out?" Cece questioned.

The nurse glanced at Phoebe, "Phoebe worked herself into a state of distress, we'd like to keep her in just to ensure that she receives the best possible care. Cece squeezed Phoebe's hand once more as Phoebe began to cry again. Where the hell was Kyle?

* * *

 **Hey! Review? Please? Also, guess who Sarah is? I really don't know much about missacarrying, so I'm sorry. I did try and research but it's obviously not great but please remember this is a work of fiction.**

 **Sammy x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"You know when we were younger; I would stay up late and I would listen to Kyle and Graham talk. All Kyle talked about was you." Cece told Phoebe quietly, trying to distract her from the painful experience she was enduring. "Yeah, it was all about you. About how you were, or how well you did in this class or what your plans were for the weekend."

Phoebe bit her lip, "Did he ever talk about how I used to ask him to wag?"

Cece smiled. Phoebe had always been a little bit rebellious, something that, at the time, neither Delilah nor Cece had appreciated about her. "Yeah. Only to Graham, Deliah would've had his head."

"Yeah she didn't like me, either." Phoebe noted.

Cece gave a small smile, "She did. She just didn't like that Kyle was growing up. Neither did I…I guess, I just wanted him stay my big brother."

"I didn't mean to take him away from you, I promise I didn't." Phoebe's words began to sound emotional again, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I promise. But it's all my fault." She began to sob again.

Cece squeezed her hand. "Phoebe, this was not your fault. It was beyond your control, there's nothing you or the doctors could have done to change it."

Phoebe shook her head. "I never wanted kids. And now…" Phoebe's trailed off, her sobs overtaking her ability to speak.

Cece looked towards the door, silently begging for Kyle to arrive, he'd be much better at this consoling thing.

* * *

"Phoebe? Phoebs?" Kyle called, walking into the house, the lights were on but there were candles, still lit, scattered around the room.

When he got no response he stepped towards the kitchen, suddenly smelling something burning. His eyes widened when he saw the oven was still on.

Pulling it open he was shocked to see the charred remains of a steak. Kyle shook his head, he knew Phoebe wasn't an A-grade chef but was she really this bad?

"Phoebe?" He called a little louder than before.

Abruptly Kyle's eyes were drawn to the blood near his feet, "Oh my god." He muttered.

"Phoebe!" He yelled, heading fast towards their bedroom.

"Kyle! Kyle, are you home? Kyle?" Kyle heard Chris's voice shout as soon as he reached his empty bedroom.

Rushing out again, Kyle looked desperately at him. "Phoebe's not here. There's blood in the kitchen. Chris, what if her stalker came back? Oh my god."

Chris shook his head instantly. 'No. No. She's at the hospital. You've got to come with me."

"What?" Kyle asked panicked. "Why is she at the hospital?" He demanded, already heading for the door.

"I don't know, Cece called me to come find you. We've got to go." Chris paused. "You might want to blow out the candles though." He glanced around at the flames.

Kyle shook his head, "NO! We've got to leave now." And with that he rushed through the doorway.

Chris looked around, deciding to do the responsible thing and blow them all out quickly. "You'll thank me later." He muttered before, dashing out after Kyle.

* * *

Cece watched helplessly as the doctor sedated Phoebe, she'd worked herself into a state, and nothing any of the doctors could tell her was calming her down.

"She'll wake within the next 2-3 hours, and hopefully be more relaxed." Nate told Cece.

Cece looked at him, "And if she's not?"

Nate didn't respond for a moment, "Then we'll go from there. She was very upset, as many patients are…"

Nate was cut off by the door swinging open, Kyle rushing in. "What's going on? How's Phoebe? Is she alright? Why is she here?"

His eyes widened when Nate stepped away from Phoebe, allowing Kyle to see his girlfriend.

"Phoebe's okay. We had to sedate her, due to her being distressed." Kyle's eyes widened as he heard Nate speak.

"What? Why?"

Cece looked at Nate, "Can I?" Nate nodded, before telling them both, "I'll leave you too it. Let a nurse know if you need anything." Cece nodded.

Kyle looked at Cece, "What the hell's going on Cece? Is she going to be okay?" He demanded.

Cece could see he was scared, just by looking at him. His eyes were wide and his hair dishevelled.

"Of course she is. Kyle, sit down." She motioned to the seat next to Phoebe. He obliged, taking Phoebe's hand in his own.

"Kyle, Phoebe was pregnant." She started softly. Kyle looked at her confused.

"What?"

Cece nodded. "She only found out on my birthday. And yesterday, I went with her to the city to get checked out."

Kyle was quiet for a moment, absorbing the information that Cece had just told him.

"Cece you said 'was'." Kyle told her slowly, finally realising what she'd said originally. Cece gave a small nod.

"Did she?" He gulped. "Did she get an abort-" He couldn't finish he sentence as he looked at Phoebe, lying in the bed. Her skin was red, raw but other than that she looked almost peaceful.

Cece shook her head. "No. She was going to tell you today." Kyle nodded.

"She wanted us to have dinner at home tonight. There was flowers and candles." He told her.

"Kyle, she called me and I called an ambulance and then when we got there, she was unconscious." Cece told him quietly.

Kyle looked at her panicked.

"I don't know when but she'd lost the baby by the time we got the hospital." Cece continued.

She bit her lip as Kyle's face crumpled. "Kyle. I'm so sorry."

Kyle shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He'd lost a child that he didn't even know he had.

"She was crying and she was struggling to breath and so Nate gave her a sedative. He said she'd wake up within three hours." She told him.

Kyle nodded. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

"We did." She told him, he frowned. He let go of Phoebe's hand briefly, to pull out his phone. "It's dead." He shook his head. "Of all the days."

Cece watched as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, frustration evident on his face.

"Would you like me to call Ricky?" Cece was unsure of what to say to make him feel better.

Kyle shook his head, beginning to trace a pattern on the palm of Phoebe's hand. "No. She's got Casey to look after. I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Cece placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder. He shrugged her off. "Cece, go home. Chris is waiting outside, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure?" She asked him cautiously.

"Bye Cece." He told her without looking away from his girlfriend.

Reluctantly Cece made her way to the door, taking one last look at him before going outside to meet Chris.

"Hey! Is Phoebe okay?" Chris asked jumping up as soon as he saw her.

Cece looked at him, confused. "I don't know. Yes. No? Maybe." Chris looked at her confused. "Can we just go home please?"

Chris nodded. "Of course Sharlo. Come on." He wrapped an arm around her, leading her towards the car. She was scared, and tired and just wanted to lie down after her day, that had started off as relaxing but had ended up being a long and stressful one.

When Chris and Cece arrived home, Irene was waiting for them. She opened her arms to Cece, who instantly went to her. "It was scary." She told her quietly.

"It would have been love." Irene said.

Cece pulled away after a few seconds. "I might go have a shower."

Irene nodded, "Dinner will ready once you're out."

Once the three of them had finished dinner, Cece glanced at the clock. It was nearing 10 o'clock. "I might head to bed."

"Are you sure? I was going to watch footloose?" Chris knew that Footloose was one of her favourite movies.

"Really?" Cece asked. Chris nodded. "I guess I could watch it with you?" Chris grinned.

Irene chuckled, "Alrighty then. I might leave you both to it."

Cece looked at her. "Really? You don't want to watch it with us?"

"Yeah. Come on Reenie!"

"You know what? I'll get the popcorn, Chris why don't you cut us each a slice of cake and Cece, you go on and put the movie on." Irene told them. Cece grinned at her and began to find the dvd.

* * *

"Hey," Kyle whispered as soon as he saw Phoebe's eyes flutter open.

She looked at him sadly and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Kyle shook his head, reaching for her hands. "It's not your fault Phoebs."

Phoebe's eyes teared up again, shaking her head frantically. "It is. Kyle. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry."

"Hey. Phoebs. Come on. It's late, we can talk about this is the morning." Kyle told her. He didn't want her to get upset again. She needed to rest, and he needed to be strong for her.

Climbing onto the bed beside her, he wrapped his arms carefully around her and pulled her closer to him. Pressing a quick kiss onto her hair and whispering. "I love you." Before he shut his own eyes.

Phoebe tried not to cry at his words. How could he love her? She lost their baby, before he even knew it existed. Allowing a few tears to fall before she tightly shut her eyes, begging her mind to fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Later the next afternoon, when Phoebe was discharged, Kyle bought her home. They'd spent the morning discussing trivial things, neither daring to mention the baby.

"Do you want some food?" Kyle asked, heading towards the kitchen.

Phoebe followed him, "Soon. I'm going to shower first." Suddenly they both froze, the dried blood in the middle of the kitchen.

Kyle looked at Phoebe, who'd paled dramatically within a number of seconds. "Go have your shower. I'll clean this up."

Kyle stood in the kitchen, waiting to hear the shower turn on before beginning to look for the mop.

"Hey," He heard Ricky's voice float through the house.

"Hi." He greeted her, without looking up.

"What's that?" Ricky asked, scrunching up her face as she entered the kitchen.

"Blood." Kyle told honestly. No emotion present in his tone.

"What?" Ricky asked, unsure as too whether or not she heard him correct.

"It's a long story." Kyle muttered, running the mop over the floor.

"I think, it's one I need to hear." Ricky said, worried about whatever it was the Kyle was referring to.

"I'm busy. Sorry, Rick." Kyle shut her down before beginning to collect all the flowers.

"Kyle? What's going on?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you later, yeah?" Kyle said, turning his back to her and continuing to tidy up.

Ricky looked at him confused. "Are you going to be at work tonight?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kyle, is everything okay?"

Kyle sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Ricky watched as Kyle, exited the kitchen quickly, heading outside. Away from her.

* * *

"Ricky? How's Kyle?" Cece asked as soon as she saw the blonde. She was walking along the beach with Chris.

"Not good." Ricky told her. She wasn't sure what was wrong but it was obvious that Kyle wasn't good.

"Is Phoebe alright? Is she out of hospital? Kyle's not taking my calls." Cece told her.

"Hospital?" Ricky questioned. "Alright. You're going to tell me exactly what the hell is going on. Now."

Cece and Chris looked at each other, realising that Ricky didn't know.

"Um, actually we've got to go." Cece grabbed Chris's wrist and tried to make a quick escape.

"Oh no you don't. Tell me what's going." She demanded.

Cece bit her lip. "Phoebe miscarried yesterday."

Ricky's eyes bulged at her confession. "Phoebe?"

Cece nodded.

"She was?" Ricky trailed off as Cece nodded.

"Oh my god. I need to go be with them. Thankyou telling me." Ricky said.

"Not like you gave me much of a choice." Cece muttered.

Ricky smiled softly. "Thankyou anyway." She turned away from them.

"Wait! Ricky, are you going to take Casey?" Ricky frowned confused before realising what Cece had meant.

"Why don't you let Chris look after him for the afternoon? Come pick him up when you're ready?" Cece offered.

Chris opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. "Yeah. Me and Casey are tight."

"I won't be long. But that would be great." Ricky moved the baby into Chris's arms before rushing off up the beach.

"You're pretty lucky, hey? Chilling with Uncle Chris." Chris told the baby cheerfully.

"I feel I should cancel my study session with Jett, just to stay and protect Case." Cece grinned.

"Rude. He's so lucky. I'm going to have to share some of my tips for how to pick up chicks with him."

"I'm so sorry buddy. I hate to leave you with mister crazy." Cece lighty pinched the young child's cheek.

"Okay. I've really go to go. I'll see you later?" Cece told him before running up the beach, not wanting to be late.

* * *

Ricky's heart broke, seeing Kyle stare blanking at the television. He didn't acknowledge her presence until she sat down next to him.

She'd been in his position before and she knew what it felt like, she knew that nothing she could say or do would make it easier for him.

She moved slightly, so that she could comfortably wrap her arms around him. Still he didn't move until she spoke quietly, "Kyle. I'm….I'm here for you." She knew that telling him she was sorry would mean nothing to him. It wouldn't change anything

"I don't. I don't..know how to feel? I don't know what to say?" The confusion evident in his words.

Ricky nodded. "Yeah. But Kyle, that's okay. You don't have to know wat to say. You just have to say something, anything."

"Phoebe's asleep." Kyle told her. But little did either of them know, she wasn't. She was standing in the doorway, having arrived only seconds ago. "She keeps telling me how sorry she is."

"Kyle, you know it's not her fault?" Ricky frowned at him. Kyle nodded quickly, "Of course I know that. But I just don't know, how to tell her that? I just don't want her to be upset."

"But?" Ricky pried further, knowing that he was keeping something from her.

"But how to do I convince her that she shouldn't be upset, when I'm upset. I don't blame her, but it doesn't mean I'm not sad about it." Phoebe bit her lip, listening to Kyle's words. She stepped back, slipping behind the wall, out of sight but still within hearing distance.

"You be sad together. You don't have to grieve separately."

"Grieve? Grieve, what? I didn't even know about the baby until last night." Kyle shook his head. He didn't have a right to feel the way he was feeling.

"Kyle. That doesn't been you don't have a right to be upset." She paused, "Why don't you check on Phoebs?"

Kyle shook his head. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

Ricky bit her lip. Kyle was obviously upset, and she was torn between staying with him and going to see Phoebe. "Why don't I go see her?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Would you? I'm going to go into the restraunat and I don't want her to be alone."

"Really? You're going into work? Come on Kyle, I think today of all days you're allowed to take the day off?" Kyle shook his head and stood.

"Nah. Gotta do the rosters, I should've done them days ago. I'll probably be back late." Ricky knew he was lying. Kyle had done the rosters already, she recalled being at the restraunat when he was doing them but she let him go without calling him out.

"Phoebe?" Ricky called without looking behind her. "I know you're there."

Phoebe frowned as she stepped out from behind the wall, how had Ricky known?

"I know it sounds like a stupid question, but how're you doing?" Ricky asked kindly.

Phoebe shrugged, her eyes immediately watering. "Not great."

Ricky nodded, "and how're you physically?"

Phoebe bit her lip, taking a seat next to the blonde. "Fine." She nodded and swallowed. "But Ricky…"

She shook her head and suddenly burst into tears. Ricky moved instantly to wrap her arms around her friend. Hugging her tightly, without saying anything.

After a few minutes of sobbing Phoebe pulled away slightly to look at Ricky. "Everything…hurts…" She tearfully told her between hiccups.

"I know it does." Ricky whispered, her own heartbreaking for Phoebe. "I know it does."

* * *

"You have to let me okay? You've spent the past two hours attempting to get me to understand Pompeii!" Cece was insisting on buying Jett dinner as a thank you for tutoring her.

"And are you beginning to understand it?" Jett asked, curious to see if his tutoring was any good.

"You've been so much help! And I am slowly getting my head around it," Cece paused before reluctantly admitting to him, "but the only thing I really know are Bastille's lyrics."

As they sat down, she noticed Kyle sitting at the bar. "Why don't I go to order? What would you like?"

As soon as they'd both decided what they wanted Cece made her way towards Kyle.

"What're doing here?" She asked him quietly.

"Working." Kyle told her, although the beer in front of him said otherwise.

Cece nodded, not believing him in the slightest. "Right. Well then I'd like a garlic pizza, the lasagne and a greek salad. And two cokes?"

Kyle glared at her. "Julia," He waved down one of the waitresses, "She wants a garlic pizza, a lasagne and a garden salad." He glanced around the restraunat to see who she was eating with, "A coke for Jett and an OJ for her."

Cece rolled her eyes as the waitress took the order.

"So as great as it is to have you here to change my order, Kyle, you shouldn't be here." She sat on the stool next to him.

"You know she literally just wanted you to be there. Only you." She quietly told him.

Kyle's eyes locked with hers but he didn't say anything.

"She was so scared and you were the only thing that would calm her down." She continued. "Kyle go home. Go be with your girlfriend. She needs you."

* * *

When Kyle arrived home, no-one was in the living room and all the lights were switched off. "Phoebs?" His words were met with silence as he made his way towards his bedroom.

Biting his lip when he reached the doorway, it was clear that Phoebe was asleep. But she was restlessly moving around every few seconds. Her cheeks were red, and clearly stained by tears.

Kyle sighed watching her for a few minutes. Before looking at his watch, it had just gone past 10 and under normal circumstances they'd both still be wide awake. Instead, however he found himself climbing into the bed beside her, sleep quickly falling over him for the night.

The next morning the sun trickled in through a gap in the curtains, waking them both.

Phoebe, looked hazily at him as she traced a small pattern on his hand. "Hey."

Kyle quietly watched her fingers moved against his skin. "Hey. What do you want to do today?"

Phoebe's fingers stopped moving suddenly as she looked at him, with sadness in her eyes.

"I just want to stay here, with you." Phoebe mumbled.

Kyle watched her for a moment before giving her a soft smile. "Then that's what we'll do." He pushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear and placed a small kiss on her lips. Pulling her closer to his as he lay back down. Shutting his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

It was Friday night. Kyle sat silently at John and Marilyn's dinner table. Phoebe was to his right, picking idly at the potato on her plate. John was telling Ricky another story about his time in the navy, and the blonde was trying very hard to make it look like she was interested. Marilyn had given up on trying to save Ricky from her husband's lecture and had joined Josh talking to Vj and Cece who Jett had invited to join them for dinner.

Kyle glanced at his girlfriend, she'd not said a word all night.

"Phoebs?" She looked up at him. "You going to eat that?"

Phoebe pursued her lips. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh that's okay darling! If you'd like, I can make you something else?" Marilyn offered kindly.

Phoebe smiled weakly. "No. I'm alright. Thankyou though."

Marilyn knew about what had happened, Ricky had a quiet word with her a few days ago explaining that Kyle and Phoebe may not be coming on Friday. But Kyle, in an attempt to get things back to normal had insisted they go.

"How's Angelos Kyle? We were there for dinner last night and it was just packed." Marilyn questioned.

"It'll probably die down when the school holidays are over but yeah it has been busy." Kyle nodded, appreciating her starting a 'normal' conversation.

"I was talking to Leah the other day, Kyle." Cece said.

"Why were you talking to my mum?" VJ interrupted.

Cece looked at him, confused about how that was at all important to what she was saying. "She's the school's counsellor? Anyway. I was thinking about doing a traineeship."

"Oh! I just love seeing today's generation getting ahead in their studies!" Marilyn's bubbly voice interrupted.

Cece smiled. "See? Marilyn thinks it's a great idea. Irene as well. So please?"

Kyle looked at her confused. "Please? Luce, what are you asking?"

Cece paused for second, momentarily forgetting what she was meant to be asking. "Oh right! At the gym. I want to do one in personal training. And Leah was saying I could the traineeship through the gym?"

Kyle bit his lip, unsure about whether or not it was a good idea.

"I think it's a great idea. I'll talk to Andy about it tomorrow for you?" Ricky offered.

Kyle frowned as Cece thanked her. Josh looked at him questioningly. But Kyle ignored him.

"Marilyn how long have you lived in the bay?" Cece asked.

"Well I did leave for a bit, but I moved here back in…." She was cut off by Casey's, who had been lying asleep in the pram, cries.

Ricky, reacted almost instantly. Lifting her son up into her arms.

"Aw not a happy one tonight is he?" Marilyn said softly as Casey's cries only grew louder.

"Yeah. Sorry about this."

John shook his head. "No bother. We've all been his age once right?"

Ricky chuckled softly as she continued her attempts to soothe the child. Cece watched quietly as Phoebe remained still, inhaling deeply and shutting her eyes.

"Phoebe?" She said softly.

The brunette didn't look at her but shook her head slightly.

"Give him here." Cece watched as Kyle took the still crying baby from his mother. "Hey. Buddy. Shhhh."

He moved the baby closer to his chest, Casey's head nuzzling into the crook of Kyle's neck as his cries died down to small whimpers.

Cece wasn't watching Kyle however, instead her eyes were firmly planted on Phoebe who was clearly struggling to blink back tears.

"Bit of a baby whisperer are you Kyle?" John's comment seemed to push her over the edge.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Standing up shakily and making her ways hastily towards the exit.

Kyle's face crumpled watching his girlfriend rush out the door.

He stood up quickly, ready to follow but Ricky stopped him.

"Why don't I go?" She said softly. She turned to John and Marilyn, "Thankyou so much for dinner. It was lovely."

She smiled weakly before following after Phoebe.

The table was silent for moment, before John hurriedly apologised. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Kyle brushed it off. "It's fine."

"Well how about some dessert?" Marilyn asked loudly.

"I'll help!" Cece's voice was one of false cheerfulness, in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness.

A few minutes later the table had been cleared and in front of everyone a new bowl of dessert.

"You know what? I might take some next door, see if they'd like any." Marilyn nodded, before cutting two more slices and taking them towards the door.

John wasn't sure it was a great idea for Marilyn to be heading next door and interrupting Ricky and Phoebe, but she seemed very insistent.

Marilyn still hadn't returned almost twenty minutes later and by then everyone had finished and they were clearly the table.

"Well we better, get going. But ah, thanks for having us all John." Josh's words very re enforced by Kyle who shook his hand.

"Anytime. Now, Vj and Cece, how about I drop you guys off home?" John turned to the two teenagers.

"I'll do it." Kyle offered. "It's the least I can do."

John shook his head. "Oh no. You've got to get the little guy home."

Kyle shook his head. "He can come. A drive might put him back to sleep. I'm heading out anyway."

Cece raised an eyebrow, where was he going?

"Well if you insist."

Kyle nodded. "Alright. We'll take the gym car. Josh you coming?"

"Of course he's coming. Right Josh? Thanks for dinner John!" Cece called as she grabbed Josh's arm and dragged him out of the house. Leaving a confused Vj and Kyle behind.

"Bye dude." Jett said to his friend, waving him off as he left with Kyle.

When all five of them were in the car. Cece remained quiet. Simply watching the baby in his car seat.

Vj, found the silence awkward. Tapping his foot and switching his gaze from the window to Cece to the front of the car, every few seconds. When Kyle pulled up outside his house, Vj all but leaped out of the car. Shouting a "Thanks for the lift!" Behind him.

"So. Where are you going?" Cece asked as soon as Vj was out of the car.

Kyle looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Taking you home."

"After that." She glared at him. "You said that you were heading out. Where are you going Kyle?"

Kyle sighed and continued to drive. "I've got stuff to take care of at the restraunat."

"Stuff that your staff can't do?" She questioned.

Kyle didn't respond. Instead he silently turned into Irene's street.

"Bye Josh. Bye Case." She muttered getting out of car when the entered Irene's driveway.

Kyle rolled his eyes as she walked up the driveway. "What's her problem?"

Josh wasn't sure if he was meant to respond, so he remained quiet. "Where are we going?" He asked when Kyle turned left instead of right, which would have taken them back to their house.

"Angelos." Kyle said simply. "Are you good to take Case back? I'll be a while, so you can drive."

"How're you going to get back then?" Josh asked. Kyle shrugged. "I'll walk."

* * *

When Josh returned home, the baby carrier holding a sleeping Casey in one hand. The light to the flat was on.

"Hey." Ricky looked up from the book she was reading.

She chuckled. "Kyle got you on babysitting duties? Did he go inside to see Phoebs?"

"He's actually at Angelos. Had some work to do."

Ricky rolled her eyes. "And he just left Casey with you?"

Josh nodded. "He's been asleep the whole way home." Ricky nodded. "If you want to go talk to him. I can hang around here and watch him, if you want?"

Ricky smiled appreciatively but shook her head. "Thanks Josh but he'll come back soon."

Josh nodded. "Alright. Well goodnight."

"Night." Ricky moved to place her son in his crib.

Josh stopped in the doorway. "Are they okay?"

Ricky shook her head at him sadly. "I don't think so." Josh nodded before leaving the flat and heading inside the main house. Ever since Brax had died, so much had been happening and it just felt like no-one in the house was coping. He wanted to help but he just didn't know how.

* * *

"Good morning!" Ricky's cheerful tone, caused a small smile to form on Phoebe's face. It'd been a rough night but eventually she'd fallen asleep and stayed asleep for a good eight hours

"Hey. Would you like a coffee?" She waved the pot to her.

"Yeah that'd be good."

Phoebe poured them both a mug. "Sorry about last night."

Ricky shook her head. "It's fine. You were upset. It's good that you're not bottling it all up."

Phoebe nodded. Ricky had been a huge support for her the past few days and for that, she was beyond grateful.

"Kyle still sleeping in?" Ricky laughed it was almost nine and he still hadn't surfaced.

Phoebe bit her lip and shook her head. "He's not there."

Ricky looked taken aback for a moment before she said. "Oh. Oh, well I'm sure there's just a delivery that he had to take care of."

Phoebe nodded. "Yup." But she knew it wasn't true. Whenever Kyle left early he always made his side of the bed. This morning the blankets were the exact same as they had been when she'd gone to sleep, without him.

"I'm actually thinking about going to the city. For the weekend. Why don't you come with me? Visit Bianca and Darcy. Heath and Harley could come here. Case could stay with Kyle." Ricky offered.

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I think it's best that I stay here."

Ricky shook her head softly. "Phoebe. I think it's best that you take a break. Just a few nights?"

Phoebe bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.

"Great. I've just got this one thing I've got to do but how about we leave in an hour?" Ricky stood up.

"Okay."

* * *

Kyle groaned as he heard someone clambering up the stairs. "We're not open!"

"Then why are you here?" Ricky's voice was far too loud.

Kyle looked up at her, she was carrying Casey in one arm and a juice in the other.

"I worked late." He figured she knew he hadn't gone home the night before, but the look on her face proved that she didn't.

"You haven't been home?" Ricky demanded to know. Kyle shook his head.

Ricky pursued her lips and glanced at the glass of water next to him. "Let me guess the water's to help the hangover."

Kyle didn't say anything. Ricky shook her head. "Kyle. I know, it's difficult. I know you're hurting you can't avoid what's happened."

"I'm not avoiding anything." Kyle drained the rest of the glass.

Ricky waited for him to say something else but when he didn't she sighed. "Look, I'm going to the city. And Phoebe's going to come with me. When we get back, you're going to have your head together."

Kyle didn't react to her words. "Would you be okay to look after Casey?"

He knew it wouldn't be good idea for Ricky to take Casey, if Phoebe was going. Kyle looked towards his nephew. "Yep."

When Kyle and Ricky returned to the house, Ricky went to put her son down for his morning nap. Kyle bit his lip as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Phoebe was placing a few items into an overnight bag.

"Hey." He said quietly. She spun around.

"Hi." She said softly she smiled sadly at him.

He stepped into the bedroom. Taking a seat on the bed he took one of the shirts and folded it before passing it to her to put in the bag.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said. "About not coming home."

Phoebe nodded. "I'm sorry too."

Phoebe zipped up the bag once she was done. "I think we're meant to be leaving in a bit."

Kyle nodded. "See you in a few days?"

Phoebe nodded. "See you in a few days."

"You know I love you right?" Kyle said quietly as she reached the door.

She turned around to face him. "I know."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I literally, have not proof-read this at all. I tried but I'm just not feeling it so I thought I'd upload it anyway. Let me know what you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Keyboard was playing up while I was trying to edit this one, so I'm sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Phoebe was quiet the entire drive to the city. Only breaking her silence to ask, "Do they even know we're coming?"

Ricky nodded. "Well Bianca does. She said she'd take care of Heath."

Phoebe had chuckled lightly before returning to looking out the window.

"I know you're not feeling great now and that's understandable. But I promise that you'll get there. Just give it time." Ricky told her, before she too remained silent for the rest of the drive.

"His car's not here. Guess Bianca already kicked him out," Ricky grinned at her. She pulled into the drive way. "Come on Phoebs. Come have a good weekend."

Phoebe took a deep breath. She appreciated Ricky for insisting that she go, maybe a break was exactly what she needed. She was going to have a good weekend. She was going to enjoy herself.

"Bee?" Ricky called pushing open the front door.

"Oh you're here already! Heath just left, a little bit ago." Bianca was sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by a pile of papers.

"Hope he doesn't get stuck in any traffic. Can't imagine Harley enjoying that." Ricky kissed Bianca's cheek, giving her a small hug.

"It'd be Heath who'd be worse. He's got less patience than a toddler." Bianca pulled Phoebe into a tight hug. "Now have either of you eaten?"

"Not since breakfast."

"Great. We were thinking about going out for lunch?" Bianca started to pack away the paperwork.

"Only if Darce decides to come with us." Ricky craned her neck around, in search of the younger girl.

"She just got of the shower." Bianca grinned. The teenager had been excited about the prospect of having a girls weekend. Bianca was looking forward to it as well. She hadn't had a girls weekend in a long time.

Back in the bay, Kyle drained the rest of his coffee. He'd spent the past two hours emailing new suppliers, his hangover was thankfully almost non-existent by the time Heath arrived. Announcing his arrival by swinging open the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked, although not surprised to see his brother.

Heath shrugged. "You have met Bianca? If she wants something. She gets it. She wanted me to come here. I'm here. Now where's the food at? I'm starving."

Heath headed straight for the fridge, dumping his bags on top of the couch. "Not sure there's much there. We haven't been shopping in a while."

Heath turned around, Bianca had told him about what had happened. "Course. Well let's hit up the diner for a feed. Where's Case?"

"He's asleep in the flat." Kyle motioned to the baby monitor.

Heath nodded. "Right. Well we'll drop him off at Irene's before we eat. Harley's there already."

Kyle looked at his brother quizzically. "Look Bianca's given me strict instructions to make sure you have a good weekend." He grinned. "When the wife tells you to go out. You go out. Mate, this could be the last time she ever says that."

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah. I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Heath. "Well grandpa. You're going. Now like I said. I'm starving."

Heath pointed to the flat. Kyle rolled his eyes, shutting his laptop. Going to towards the flat to get Casey.

* * *

"Have you been playing many gigs?" Bianca asked Phoebe. The two were sitting at the table in the backyard. Ricky was inside talking to Darcy before she went to bed.

Phoebe shook her head. "Since everything with Nieve and Kyle having issues with his chords. Then the whole Ryan thing happened."

Bianca nodded, refilling her wine glass. "Did Kyle ever tell you about Rocco?"

Bianca's voice was quiet. Phoebe nodded, unsure of what else she should say.

"It's not the same. Not even close." Bianca inhaled deeply. It was difficult for her to talk about the son she lost, but she knew Phoebe needed to hear what she was going to say. "But your pain is as real as mine was...is."

Phoebe swallowed. "But it's not really."

"We both lost children. Yeah, in a different way, but it still hurts."

Phoebe shut her eyes tightly. "It does." Phoebe blinked back tears.

"I felt so alone and I did a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of." Bianca thought briefly about Adam, thankful she got away from him when she did. "I never want you to feel like that. You're not alone Phoebs alright?"

Before Phoebe could respond Ricky appeared in the backyard, waving her phone. "Heath just called. They're heading out to Reefton lakes now."

"If the man gets wasted. He'll be in trouble." Bianca offered the wine bottle to Ricky.

Ricky sat down in the chair. "Kyle will look after him. Apparently he wasn't really keen about going out."

Bianca nodded, satisfied that her husband was in safe hands.

* * *

Heath cringed as Kyle downed his third shot. He was all for having a good time but his younger brother had already drunk enough for the night, only an hour in.

"Take it easy yeah?" Kyle seemingly ignored him as he waved down the bar tender. "I don't need too. I'm good."

Kyle nodded in thanks to the bar tender as he slid another two beers across the counter. He raised an eyebrow at Heath, "You having one?"

Heath sighed picking up the other beer. "Cheers." If he couldn't help him, he might as well join him.

"We should head to Yabiee Creek later. There's a new club that opened about a month ago." Kyle took a large sip.

Heath new his wife would kill him if he took Kyle to a nightclub. "It's already pretty late. We should probably head home."

Kyle snickered. "Tired already are you grandpa?"

"No." Heath said defensively. "I just think that we don't need to get completely wasted."

"Too late." Kyle drained the rest of his beer. "Are you coming or not?"

Heath reluctantly nodded. They'd go and have a good time. Bianca couldn't be mad at him for doing that.

But she would be because after an hour of being in Yabiee Creek, Heath had no idea where Kyle was in the crowd of people. "Damn it Kyle."

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?" He shouted into the phone, struggling to hear his wife over all the noise.

"Are you guys having fun? Where are you?" She giggled to herself. Why on earth was she giggling like a school girl?

"Are you drunk Bianca? Look we have a problem." He shouted.

"Me? Drunk. No. Never." He heard someone shout out in the background but Bianca's giggles prevented him from hearing whatever they said.

"Can you put Ricky on the phone, please?" Bianca gasped. "Ricky? You want to talk to Ricky? Are you cheating on me with her?"

Suddenly Ricky was on the phone. "Don't tell your wife lies Heathy! She'll get sad and you'll get a divorce and then you'll be sad and Braxton, you'll be sorry."

Heath rolled his eyes. "Oh my god." They were clearly both smashed.

"Hang on Heathy! I'm putting you on speaker. This way Bee knows there's nothing suss going on."

Heath sighed. "Look I'm going to go. Call me in the morning when you're all hungover."

"Heath? Where are you?" Suddenly a sober voice filtered through the phone.

"Phoebe! You're sober. Thankgod." He genuinely.

"SO ARE WE!" Ricky and Bianca chorused before chuckling loudly.

The noise of the two women drowned out significantly when Phoebe took the phone of speaker. "They're wasted. Are you guys good? Ricky said you were going out?"

"Yeah we went out." Heath looked around for his brother.

"Is Kyle there? He's not answering my calls."

Heath raised an eyebrow at this information but knew he shouldn't mention that he didn't know where her boyfriend was. "He probably just thinks you're wasted like Bee and Rick."

"Right. Well is he there? Can I talk to him for a second?"

"No. You can't. Because he's asleep."

"Asleep? Heath I can hear what's in the background. There's no way you guys are at home."

"You got me. He's actually buying more drinks. Anyway I better get back to it. Look after my wife?"

"Is Kyle okay?" Phoebe sounded worried.

"Of course. Talk to you later. Bye Phoebs." He hung up the phone before she could question him anymore.

"God damn it Kyle. Where are you?" He pushed his way through the crowds. His eyes widened when he saw his brother talking to a blonde woman at the bar.

Heath picked up his pace, ready to stop him from doing something that he'd regret in the morning. "Kyle. Mate, I reckon we should head now."

The bartender lined up a row of shots for him. "Nah. I'm good." He handed a shot to the woman, ignoring his older brother.

She downed it before offering a hand to Heath. "I'm Amanda."

"That's nice." He grimaced as she wiggled in her seat. "We're leaving, Kyle."

Kyle shook his head. "Nah."

Heath rolled his eyes and reached for his brother's arm. "Let's go."

"Get off me." Kyle roughly shoved his brother off him.

"You're going to make a mistake." Heath again grabbed his brother.

"Sir. I think it's time you cleared out." Heath heard a rough voice say from behind him.

"We're trying to." Heath said to the security guard. "We don't want any trouble. Kyle let's go."

"You need to remove yourself from the premise, or I'll do it for you." The buff male said, glaring down at Heath.

"Alright. Alright. We're going." Kyle didn't move.

"He's fine. You're not. Let's go." The guard stepped closer to Heath.

Heath couldn't help but snicker. "Me? I'm the one causing problems? This is a joke. He's my brother."

"Right. Well please have your conversation with your brother outside." He motioned for Heath to make his way to the exit.

Heath shook his head and held his hands up, defenceless.

"Alright. I'm going." He glanced at Kyle. "Kyle. We're leaving."

Kyle shook his head. "Nah. I'm staying with Kelly."

"Amanda." The woman said quickly.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Amanda."

Heath wanted to stay, to stop Kyle from drinking any more alcohol and doing something stupid but the security guard was eyeing him up. So instead he left quickly, pulling out his phone to call Kyle from outside.

"Come on Kyle. Pick up." He muttered as his call was again, directed to voice mail.

"Can you just get him to meet me out here? He's going to do something stupid!" He shouted after the security guard who ignored him as he re-entered the club.

Heath glared at the bouncer who was standing at the door. Groaning Heath tried to call Kyle again. It was times like this that Heath knew Brax would be much better at dealing with the situation.

* * *

 **Review?**

 **How are you all enjoying Home and Away at the moment?**


	24. Chapter 24

"What time did you get home?" Heath was laying on the sofa, flicking through a magazine.

Kyle glanced at him but ignored his immediate older brother as he headed to the kitchen.

"That late huh?" Heath had waited outside the club for half an hour before he decided to head back to the house.

Heath watched Kyle as he went out about making himself a coffee, still remaining silent. He winced as his phone beeped. Kyle read the message before flipping his phone over. Obviously not interested in responding.

"I'm going to pick up Casey and Harley." He stood up and made his way towards the hallway.

Once Kyle was out of sight Heath quickly reached for his brother's phone.

A message from an unknown number.

 _'Last night was fun. We should do it again sometime? Xx'_

Heath's eyes widened as he re-read the message. Suddenly Kyle reappeared holding his keys.

"Are you sure you should be driving? There's probably still alcohol in your system."

"I'll walk." Irene's house wasn't that far and Kyle could do with the fresh air to clear his head.

Heath sighed unsure about whether or not to call Kyle out on the message. His wife would know what to do.

Back in the city Bianca sipped on her second coffee for the day. They'd had a relaxed morning as they headed out for a spot of shopping. They were sitting at a café when Bianca's phone rang.

"It's Heath." She accepted the call. "Hey. So Phoebs filled me in on Ricky and I's antics last night."

She laughed as she listened to her husband. Suddenly his tone became serious, causing her smile to fall. "What kind of a problem?"

Darcy seemed oblivious to the conversation as she snapped a photo of her food. Phoebe and Ricky however both frowned and watched as Bianca's eyes widened. "He what?"

"Are you sure?" Bianca glanced at Phoebe who was watching her carefully.

"Give me a sec." She stood up. And then addressed her friends. "I'll be right back." She made her way outside the café, out of ear shot of the other three.

"You really think he slept with this woman?"

"Bianca I don't know." Heath told her. "But he was wasted. Really, really smashed. Then I saw the message."

"Have you asked him about the text yet?"

"No he's gone to get the boys from Irene's. He's acting weird though." Heath shook his head on the other side of the line.

"Right. When he gets back, you're going to get to the bottom of it. Then you're all going to come here and we're sorting this out. Today."

Heath chuckled lightly. "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're bossy?"

"Not now Heath." Bianca hung up the phone and bit her lip. Unsure about what say when she went back to sitting with Phoebe, Darcy and Ricky.

Darcy still seemed to be ignoring the world when she returned but Ricky and Phoebe looked at her expectantly.

"What's the problem?" Ricky asked, tapping a sip of her coffee.

Bianca froze for a second before thinking on her feet. "Harley. He just threw up."

"And Heath found in necessary to call you?" Ricky seemed to be suspicious.

Bianca nodded. "Yep. You know boys. They need to be told what to do what do everything thirty seconds."

"Are we going home soon?" Darcy asked glancing up from her phone.

"Not one for shopping?" Ricky looked at the teenager who shook her head.

"It's boring."

"Darce. We're having a lovely time. If you put your phone away, you might enjoy yourself as well." Bianca told her step-daughter.

"Yeah. Go on Darce, stop tweetering and finish your cake." Ricky motioned to Darcy's half-eaten slice.

Darcy and Phoebe cringed. "Tweeting. Rick." Darcy laughed slightly with Phoebe as she placed her phone on the table. Spending the rest of the day with her family instead of on Instagram wouldn't hurt her right?

* * *

"Why though?" Cece bit her lip and looked at Jett curiously.

Jett took a deep breath, he knew she didn't mean to be frustrating but he'd spent the past half an hour going over the same concept and she still didn't seem to be getting any closer to understanding it.

"Why don't you both take a break?" Irene suggested. She' just put Casey down for a nap in his carrier and was watching as Chris and Harley played with the toy trucks on the floor. Chris seemed to be enjoying himself more than the toddler.

"We could down to the beach? Or walk to the lighthouse? Vj's not busy is he?" Cece shut her book.

"I suppose a little fresh air wouldn't hurt."

Cece grinned when she saw Kyle arrive at the door. "How was your night?"

Kyle shut his eyes briefly and sighed. "It was a late one."

Cece grinned. "Hangover hitting you hard?"

"Something like that." Kyle nodded. "Irene. Thankyou so much for watching them both."

Irene shook her head. "It was no bother at all. You tell Ricky any time she needs someone to babysit, just to give me a shout."

Kyle nodded slightly. "Getting clucky are you Harrington?" Chris continued to race a truck across the rug. Completely ignoring Kyle.

"He's ignoring you." Cece said gleefully. "He's upset because you and Heath didn't invite him out last night."

Kyle opened his mouth but found himself lost for words. "Seriously?"

Cece nodded. "Yep."

"Uh mate…I'm sorry?" Kyle awkwardly apologised.

Chris looked up. "Bro. I'm only hurt because I really thought we had something special. Then you just ditch me as soon as your brother comes back onto the scene? It hurt but me and Harley had a good day so I guess it's in the past."

Kyle wasn't sure how to react and was glad when Irene rolled her eyes. "Stop sooking Chris and pack up Harley's things for Kyle."

Chris muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Chris?"

Chris looked at Irene. "Fine. I'm packing up."

Irene nodded and turned back to Kyle. "Casey's just gone down. Harley's not had an afternoon nap yet though. He's eaten lunch though."

"Right. We're going to go." Cece told the three adults, grabbing Jett's arm.

"Don't be too long. You've still got studying to do," Irene called after them.

"She's doing okay? With her school and stuff?" Kyle made small talk as he took Casey's carrier off the elder woman.

Irene nodded. "Jett's been helping her out a lot. Vj as well."

"They're good kids." Irene nodded, agreeing that the three teens really did work hard.

"Let's get you back to your dad, hey?" Kyle bent down Harley up. Harley grinned. Waving goodbye to Irene and Chris.

"Thanks again. Irene. You too Chris." Kyle nodded at the latter, who reluctantly acknowledged him with his own nod.

As Kyle left the house he heard Irene lightly berating Chris. "You're not five years old Chris. Not everyone is going to invite you everywhere."

"But I'm so much fun!"

* * *

"We're home!" Heath bellowed through the house, Harley babbled as he sat on his dads shoulders.

"The girls are out by the pool." Bianca held a bottle of wine in her hand and three glasses sat on the table in front of her.

Bianca looked cautiously at Kyle and then at Heath who shook his head subtly.

"Ah Kyle would you mind taking these outside? And telling Darce I'll bring her ice block out in a minute?" Bianca motioned to the glasses.

"Sure." He picked up all three of the empty glasses in one hand and made his way out the back door.

"You haven't asked him!" Bianca reached out to smack her husband's arm.

"I just didn't know how to bring it up alright." Heath held his hands up defensively. "Bianca. Kyle's always been more responsible than any of us boys. I just don't think he would cheat on Phoebe."

Bianca shook her head. "But he was drunk. Heath he wouldn't have meant it if he did, but that doesn't change the fact that Phoebe deserves to know if he did."

"It would crush him. And her." Heath knew that from his and Bianca's own experience.

Bianca nodded. "Look Heath, we don't know for sure anything happened. So when you two get a second. Just ask."

"Can't you ask him?" Bianca glared at him sharply.

Heath sighed and dropped his bag down on the couch before taking his son outside.

* * *

"I missed you buddy." Ricky placed a kiss on her sons head as she took him in her arms.

Kyle smiled at her and placed the glasses down. "How was your night?"

"Good." Ricky nodded. "It was nice to have a night off."

"Uncle Kyle! Ricky, are you coming in the pool?" Darcy called from her position in the water.

"In a second. I'll just get Case ready."

"Where's Phoebe?" Kyle asked. She wasn't anywhere in the backyard.

"She's getting changed." Ricky was already dressed for the pool and had been about to go in when the boys had arrived.

When Bianca and Heath arrived outside, Heath passed Harley to Bianca and made his way over to Kyle.

"Thanks." He accepted a beer from Heath. Heath nodded and took a sip, procrastinating from the awkward conversation he was about to start.

"Look about last night," Heath decided to just bite the bullet.

Kyle took a sip of the beer and nodded.

"It's just…"

"Phoebe." Kyle spotted his girlfriend right behind Heath. "Hey." He knew what Heath was going to say and he wasn't looking forward the conversation, avoiding it seemed like the best option right now.

Phoebe smiled. Making her way towards him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed her cheek. Because he did. Ever since he'd found out about the pregnancy they'd been walking on eggshells around each other and it had to stop. He couldn't do what he did the night before again, it would only destroy their relationship further. Alcohol wasn't going to fix anything. Avoiding talking to her, wasn't going to fix anything either.

Heath was still standing next to them awkwardly, unsure about whether or not to ask. Kyle raised an eyebrow, daring his brother to continue with what he'd been saying before. "Were you saying something Heath?"

Heath glanced at Phoebe who was still clinging to his brother, with no intention of leaving. He shook his head. "Nah."

Kyle's eyes trailed after Heath as he headed towards the pool. He looked back at Phoebe, who was biting her lip. "You okay?"

Phoebe nodded. It didn't take Kyle much to know she was lying. "Phoebs. What's wrong?"

She glanced down. "Do I….Do I look….okay?"

"Phoebs." Kyle said softly, raising his hands to cup her face.

"I'm serious Kyle." She paused. "Because I feel all…gross." She'd spent the better half of ten minutes in the bathroom, working up the courage to go outside.

Kyle shook his head. "You're beautiful. Always." He kissed her forehead lightly.

Phoebe shook her head, tears very quickly filling her eyes.

"Hey. Hey. Phoebs." He pushed the strands of hair surrounding her face away. He pressed his lips against hers for a second. "It's okay. We're okay."

Phoebe inhaled. "Yeah."

Kyle nodded and smiled softly, moving to kiss her again. This time with slightly more force. Phoebe smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer as she ran her hands through his hair. "Not in front of the children!" Heath yelled from the pool.

When Kyle pulled away he chuckled lightly when he saw Heath covering Darcy's eyes.

"Let's just have a nice time, yeah?" Phoebe nodded, allowing him to pull her by the hand towards the pool where the rest of his family was.

* * *

Heath stood by the barbeque, Bianca had put the boys to sleep in Harley's room and they were just waiting on the snags before they ate.

Kyle wandered over towards him, something Bianca noticed. She nodded her head at her husband pointedly before returning to her conversation with Phoebe and Ricky.

"Taking your time." Kyle motioned to the barbeque.

Heath glared at him briefly before taking a sip of his beer. "Did you sleep with her?"

Kyle, who'd taken a sip of his own beer, coughed. His eyes widened. Glancing back at the girls who were laughing. He knew exactly what Heath was talking about, he'd avoided talking about the night before all day.

"I was smashed last night." Kyle shut his eyes in regret. "It was a mistake."

"Kyle…" Heath shook his head at his younger brother. He'd been in his position before and he really did feel for him.

"No. The whole night's a a bit of a blur. A really drunken blur." Kyle paused for second and looked back at his girlfriend actually smiling for what felt like the first time in over a week. "But I…."


	25. Chapter 25

"I didn't sleep with her." Kyle looked down. Heath raised his eyebrows.

"You're sure?" Heath wasn't going to lie, he didn't believe his brother.

"Yes. I'm sure I didn't sleep with her." Heath frowned Kyle was still avoiding eye contact. He was very clearly hiding something.

"Then what was that text message about this morning?"

"You went through my phone?"

Heath glared at him. "Answer the question."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't know."

'How can you not know?" Heath snapped. Kyle shrugged. Heath raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll just ask Phoebe if she knows what the message is about."

Heath was only able to take one step before Kyle shoved him back. "Are you kidding me? It will kill her." Kyle spoke through gritted teeth.

"What the hell happened last night? What fun was she talking about?"

Kyle opened his mouth found himself lost for words. Kyle looked back at the girls.

"Kyle?"

Kyle swallowed. "We kissed. That's all. I swear."

Heath groaned, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't exactly judge Kyle for kissing someone else, considering his own actions in the past. "I know. I'm an idiot."

Heath looked back at the girls. "Kyle. You've got to tell her."

Kyle shook his head. "I can't."

Ricky suddenly came to a stop beside Kyle. "Not all of us like our snags burnt to charcoal."

Heath looked at her quizzically. She pointed to the barbeque. Heath quickly stepped into action, salvaging the sausages that weren't completely blackened.

Kyle stood awkwardly. Ricky frowned at him. "You right?"

"What?" Kyle looked at her. "Uh yeah. Fine."

Ricky nodded before she looked between the two men. Neither said a word.

Heath took a breath before turning off the barbie. "Alright. Should we go wolf these down?"

Ricky nodded and lifted the tray that the snags lay on.

Heath followed after her, turning to glare at Kyle before he took his seat next to his wife.

Kyle gulped quietly as his elder brother looked at him. Bianca saw the look her husband gave him and let out an audible, "No."

Phoebe unaware of the guilt Kyle was feeling, smiled softly as she passed him the salad bowl.

All through their dinner Kyle sat uncomfortably avoiding eye-contact with everyone, something that didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe. "Are you alright?" She asked as they cleared the table much later that night. The children had already gone to sleep and Ricky had bid them all a goodnight a few minutes ago as well.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

Phoebe looked at him disbelievingly. "Kyle?"

Kyle glanced at her, trying to appear less guilty than the he felt. Clearly he failed miserably as Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Kyle. I know you. What's wrong?"

Kyle hadn't meant for any of the night before to happen. He really didn't. Kyle knew it was stupid. He'd never intentionally hurt Phoebe, but he knew is she found out she'd be heartbroken. "Nothing. Everything's good."

Phoebe knew he was lying, it wasn't difficult to tell but she decided to let it slide for now. Nodding her head slowly. "If you're sure."

Kyle kissed the top of her nose, causing Phoebe to emit a small giggle. "I am." He glanced towards the pool. "Come on…." He grabbed her hand, walking over to the pool.

Bianca stood in the kitchen, watching through the window as they jumped into the water.

"It's his call Bee. We can't force him to tell her." Heath stood next to her.

Bianca shook her head. "It's not fair. She's finally okay and then he goes and does this. Why are Braxton's so stupid?"

Heath couldn't deny that he and his brother's weren't exactly known for making the best decisions.

"He's an idiot. I'll give you that." Heath nodded. He glanced out the window watching as Phoebe splashed about in an attempt to get out of Kyle's grasp as he tickled her. "But he loves her."

"Then why isn't he being honest with her?" Bianca snapped.

"Because he doesn't want to hurt her." Heath told his wife. "And we have to respect that."

"So we're all just going to lie to her?" Bianca shook her head. "Heath you don't lie to the people you love."

"Bianca. It's not up to us. We just have to trust the fact that Kyle loves her and won't do anything to hurt her again."

Bianca sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to bed."

Heath sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair as his wife left. He didn't agree with Kyle deciding to keep secrets from Phoebe but he understood the decision Kyle had made and wasn't going to tell her.

* * *

Phoebe wrapped her legs tighter around Kyle's waist as he pulled her closer, neither breaking their kiss.

"I love you." Kyle murmured into her mouth.

Phoebe smiled and pulled away slightly to catch her breath. "I love you too." She returned to kissing him for a moment before pulling away again. "You're sure you're okay though?" He really hadn't been himself all night.

Kyle nodded. "I promise." He began to press tiny kisses down her neck. "I love you Phoebs…so…so…so much."

Phoebe smiled, shutting her eyes as he spoke. Phoebe giggled lightly as Kyle slipped his hands under her bikini bottoms.

"Kyle," She muttered softly causing him to pull away. "We're not having sex in your brother's pool." Kyle exhaled with a slight chuckle as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Phoebe grinned at him as she swam quickly towards the steps.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed," Phoebe turned around as she climbed out of the pool, "Are you coming?"

Kyle grinned at her before following quickly behind her.

* * *

VJ slid a juice across the table towards Cece. "Hey."

Cece eyes widened as she snapped out of her trance. "Hey. What's this for?"

VJ shrugged and took a sip of his own juice. "What've you been up too, I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages."

Cece raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm great and everything but can you really not go 24 hours without me?" She grinned.

VJ grinned. "Well yeah, but you know…Jett was there."

Cece scrunched up her face. "Should he not have been?"

VJ mentally kicked himself. "I mean...we never hang out...just us."

Cece grinned. "We're hanging out right now?"

VJ shook his head, visibly frustrated. "Yeah I guess we are."

Cece smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm kidding. Do you want to go see a movie tonight or something?"

VJ didn't want to appear too eager, so instead of shouting a resounding 'yes' like he wanted to. He nonchalantly replied, "Sounds good."

As Cece smiled, taking a sip of her juice she didn't notice the wide smile that spread across VJ's face as soon as she looked away from him.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Vj was being creepy, his grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

Vj shrugged. "Nothing."

"Sure." Jett didn't believe his best friend. "Did you want to go see that movie, The Martian, tonight? I've heard it's good."

Vj shook his head. "Can't. Cece and I are going tonight."

"Oh. That explains the weird smile then."

"What? No it doesn't. It's just a movie." Vj told him defensively.

"Oh? Then can I come as well?"

"NO." VJ snapped causing Jett to laugh. "Relax. I won't crash your date."

"It's not a date."

Jett raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but you want it to be right?"

Vj didn't say anything. Jett looked at his watch. "Dude, you better start getting ready. I know how long it takes you to do your hair. And your outfit! What are you going to wear?"

"Shut up!" VJ threw a pillow at Jett, who caught it and tossed it straight back.

* * *

"So Kyle and Ricky are in the city but Leah said I just need to get them to sign off on the course. As long as you're okay with it." Cece held the paperwork for the traineeship at the gym she wanted to do.

Irene nodded. "I think it's a great idea as long as the rest of your schoolwork is still getting done."

"I'm trying really hard. Mr MacGuire's been super helpful in the tutoring and Leah was saying that she thinks it's a good idea to pursue other pathways that I might be better at instead of just not being great at the academic-stuff."

"And Jett and Vj have been helping you as well? Not distracting you?" Irene really just wanted to make sure that the girl in her care was getting a good education.

Cece nodded. "They've been great."

"Alright love. Hand over the papers." Cece grinned as she pointed to where Irene's signature was required.

"Thankyou so much Irene!" She squealed as Irene handed back the signed papers. "Okay. I better go get ready. VJ will be here soon I think."

"Alright girly. I've got a shift at the diner now so I'll love you and leave you but I should be home by the time you get back." Irene lifted her handbag onto her shoulder.

"See you later then?" Cece waved her out the door before glancing at the clock, she only had about half an hour to shower and get dressed.

* * *

"What's going on with Heath and Kyle?" Ricky asked Bianca. Heath and Kyle were sitting on opposite sides of the living room, Heath with Casey on his lap. They'd been awkward around each other all day, something not lost on either of the women.

Bianca was silent for a moment unsure of how to answer, as she herself was also angry at Kyle. "You know men, probably had a fight about who was better at surfing."

"I've never seen Kyle even pick up a surfboard." Bianca shrugged. "Have you got everything?"

Ricky grabbed her bag. "Yep. Just waiting on Phoebs."

Bianca nodded. "Well I'm sorry Dare's not here to say goodbye." The teenager had eaten breakfast with her family before rushing off to meet her friends.

It was almost dinner and she was still out. 'Don't worry about it. Worry about how fast she's growing up."

Bianca shook her head as she exhaled. "You don't have to remind me."

Ricky grinned. "She'll be moving out and married by the time we see you guys next."

Once all their bags were packed into the car Bianca hugged Ricky tightly. "It was so lovely to see you guys."

"We need to come more often." Ricky gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bianca moved onto Phoebe, "You look after yourself alright?"

Phoebe nodded. "I will. Thankyou for everything Bianca. Really."

"Anytime. Alright? Absolutely anytime, you need anything I'm always here." Bianca knew that Kyle, who was to the right of them could hear her.

Bianca turned to Kyle and waited until Phoebe and Ricky were out of ear-shot. "If you hurt her…."

Kyle nodded. "I won't."

Bianca nodded and widened her arms for a hug. "I am sorry though Kyle. About the miscarriage."

Kyle nodded as he pulled away from the hug.

Heath waited until Ricky and Phoebe were both in the car before calling out to his half-brother. Kyle glanced at the girls in the car before making his way over to Heath.

"We've got to go Heath."

"I know." Heath nodded, "I just want you to know that keeping this secret. It's going to end badly. Because Kyle? Secrets never stay a secret. Not in Summer Bay."


	26. Chapter 26

"I had fun tonight." VJ spoke quietly. It was just gone ten and they'd just arrived back at Cece's.

Cece nodded. "Me too." She smiled at him before continuing, "We should do it again sometime."

VJ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Cece paused. "I mean only if you wanted to."

"I do." VJ said instantly. "I really do."

"Cool."

"Cool." VJ agreed. Cece pursued her lips softly.

"Well I better get home, mum's probably freaking out. As usual."

Cece giggled softly. "Yeah."

"Well…um…goodnight."

Cece pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Vj."

Vj couldn't wipe the grin off of his face afterwards as he made his way away from the door. Cece watched as he left before turning around and locking the front door behind her. Smiling softly to herself as she began to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Anything interesting?" Kyle asked as he hopped into the bed beside Phoebe. Phoebe was clicking through her emails.

"Actually…there's a gig in Perth this weekend that I think I should take."

Kyle nodded as he leant over to read the email. "Sounds good."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah it doesn't look too bad. Are you working this weekend?"

Kyle grinned at her. "I'm sure I could work something out."

"So you'll come?" Phoebe shut her laptop, placing it on her bedside table.

Kyle was going to make up for the mistake he made on the weekend, even if Phoebe would never know what he was trying to make up for. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Phoebe grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He whispered before pressing a kiss to her lips.

* * *

"Are you sure, you'll be alright?" Kyle questioned Ricky for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes. Kyle we'll be fine. Now give me my son and go have a nice time away." It was Thursday, the day Kyle and Phoebe were leaving for Phoebe's gig and Kyle was slightly cautious about leaving Ricky by herself with Casey. Aware that she hadn't spent many nights without him being on standby in case it all got too much for her.

"Yeah. Alright. Little dude, you gotta look after your mum for me, yeah? Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Kyle spoke to his nephew.

"Hey. Hey." Cece knocked on the doorframe. "Hey Ricky."

Kyle waved at her from his position on the floor.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch? I went to restraunat but they said you haven't been in all day."

"Ah actually," Kyle was cut off by Phoebe who finally entered the living room with her bag and guitar in tow.

"Are you ready? If we want to miss the traffic we should head soon. Hey Cece."

"Phoebe." Cece glanced at Phoebe and the bags in the living room. "Where are you guys going?"

"Perth. Phoebe's got a gig." Kyle told her, standing up.

"Right."

Kyle passed Casey back to Ricky. "But we can do lunch when I get back, yeah?"

Cece nodded. "Of course."

Kyle grinned. "Alright we better head off. Bye Rick. Case. See ya Luce." He squeezed her shoulder as he grabbed his bag.

"Good luck." Ricky smiled at Phoebe as she followed after her boyfriend.

Once they were gone Ricky glanced at Cece, who was clearly disappointed. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's lunch. And I hadn't seen Kyle much this week so I thought we could grab something to eat but obviously not." Cece shrugged.

"Well I can't say it's the same but you're welcome to hang out with me and Case?" Ricky lifted her son up slightly.

Cece smiled, gratefully at the woman but shook her head. "As lovely as that sounds, I should probably grab something from the diner and head back to school."

Ricky nodded. "It's okay. I might see you tomorrow? If not, good luck and don't let Andy push you around too much."

The next day was the first day of Cece's placement with the gym. "I won't." Cece chuckled softly.

After Cece left Ricky stroked her sons cheek as he babbled quietly too himself. He reminded her so much of Brax, so much of the man she loved more than anyone and for a while she'd resented her precious baby boy for that. But now? Now, he was constant reminder of the love she shared with Brax, a memory she would treasure forever.

* * *

"James. I'm sure she's just going through a faze. She's a teenage girl, give it a few months and she'll be back to her usual self. I wouldn't worry, alright?" Irene spoke to the man through the phone.

Cece was sitting on the other side of the counter, waiting patiently for Irene to finish up her phone call.

"Right-O darl. Give Oliva, my love." Irene spoke again before hanging up.

"Who's James? And Olivia?" Cece bit into the sandwich in front of her.

"Olivia's the daughter of a foster daughter that I had years ago, Chloe. Chloe passed away years ago and Oliva lives with her uncle James over in London now." Irene explained to the blonde. It'd been many years since she's seen the girl she was speaking of.

"Oh is Chloe the woman in the photo frame on the shelf, by the stairs?"

Irene shook her head, "She was in the white frame, until someone broke it." Irene motioned to the kitchen, where Chris was humming happily as he prepared a salad. He'd broken the photo frame when he was playing with a Frisbee in the house (something Irene had specifically told him not to do.)

"Anyway girlie, you'd better get back to school." Cece groaned at the thought of heading back to double maths. "I guess I should…unless you need any help here?"

Irene shook her head firmly. "Nope. Off you go." She pointed towards the door. "Have a good afternoon."

"You too." Cece called back as she dragged herself out of the cafe.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Phoebe strained her neck to look behind her, trying to notice whatever it was that had Kyle's attention.

"That woman, with the short hair." Kyle spoke quietly, squinting as he continued to watch the waitress.

"Is there something I should know?" Phoebe joked lightly.

Yes. Kyle thought, but pushed the reminder of his mistake to the back of his head as he shook his head. "No, I just…where have I seen her before?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Well you've never been to Perth, so probably no-where."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, you're right I guess."

"Usually am." Phoebe smirked, "Now, are we ordering dessert?"

Kyle reached for the menu, "Yeah, may as well. Do you want to head to a bar after this or back to the room?" The restraunat they were eating at was below their hotel, the couple deciding not to explore too much until after they'd eaten.

"I'm actually a bit tired, maybe we could just go watch some tv or something?"

"Oh, so you're into Netflix and chill?" Kyle smirked at his own joke.

Phoebe didn't seem as amused. "If you keep talking like a twelve year old, you won't get to 'Chill' with me," She leaned over the table slightly. "All weekend."

She grinned as Kyle quickly held his hands up defencelessly, choosing to remain silent. Phoebe waved at the waitress from before, catching her attention.

"How was everything?" The brunette woman smiled as she approached the pair.

"Good. Company was kind of rubbish though." Phoebe grinned across the table.

The woman laughed lightly, "Well perhaps he could buy you dessert to make up for it?"

Phoebe nodded very forcefully. "Yes. Good idea. I'll get a salted caramel crème brulee thankyou."

"And for you sir?" She raised an eyebrow at Kyle.

"The tiramisu thanks." Kyle shut the menu.

"Sure thing." She wrote the two desserts on a note pad before glancing back at Kyle who was now looking at her oddly. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Kyle paused for second before nodding, "Actually there is something. Have we met before?"

Now that he mentioned it, he did look faintly familiar. "Have you ever been here before?"

Kyle shook his head. "Have you ever lived in Melbourne or…"

She cut him off, "Nope. I'm WA born and bred. Sorry." Kyle nodded. "Guess we can't have ever met then."

"Guess not." Her tone was quite short, not quite as friendly as it'd been when she was taking their order. "I'll go place your orders."

As she walked away she couldn't help but overhear the woman sitting at the table say, "Kyle. She's not from Melbourne. And if she were from Summer Bay, we'd know her. The town is literally that small."

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself as her blue eyes widened. She waited until she was safely standing behind the counter to take a better look at the couple. Panic rised rapidly inside her when she suddenly realised where she recognised the two from. They'd been in the photos.

She reached for her phone, quickly dialling. "Don't come in. Do not come in to work. Alright. I'll explain later." She said as soon as the person on the other side answered.

"I'll cover for you. It's important." She told him.

* * *

"Have those people, at table eleven paid yet?" She asked Jess, one of the other waitresses.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fixing up their bill now." She tapped the check folder.

"I'll do it." Jess chuckled lightly at her friend's eagerness. "Alright. It's on cheque. Have fun."

As Jess headed off to wait more tables the brunette woman opened up the folder, running a hand through her hair as she read the name on the credit card: Kyle Braxton. She knew it.

This was bad.

* * *

 **Who do you think the woman is?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT I UPDATED THIS STORY AGES AGO BUT IT TURNS OUT IT WAS OVER A MONTH AGO! That's crazy and I promise not make any of you wait that long again. I've already written to chapter 56, so it's just a matter of uploading and editing. Let me know your thoughts on this one in a review? Also have an of you Australians seen An Eye For An Eye? I did and I loved it.**

 **A reminder to all Australians that you CAN sign up for a FREE 1 month trial on presto, watch the special and then cancel. No charge. Otherwise you MAY be able to catch it on youtube but every time someone uploads the correct video it will be taken down due to copyright.**

 **Also for those of you who have seen it, what are your thoughts on the finale?**

* * *

 **Chapter TwentySeven**

* * *

"Brax. I swear. It was Kyle, and the girl with him looked exactly like the girl from your photo."

Brax ran a hand through his hair, "What do we do? Do we have to tell anyone? Go anywhere?"

She shook her head, "You can but Brax, they'll send you away. Whole new identity, whole new town. All over again."

Brax ran his hands through his hair again, "Brax. They won't be here forever, they'll go back to Summer Bay and then we'll see where we go from there."

"And until then?" Brax, hated everything to do with the Witness Protection Program, the only good thing to come out of all of this was being reunited with the woman sitting beside him. He'd never had so little control over his life.

She reached for his hand, running her fingers over the tattoo that saddened her, knowing it was for her.

"You stay out of sight." She told him simply. "I'm sorry you've got to go through this."

"I've only been away from them for a few months, it's nothing compared to you."

She shut her eyes. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier…but time doesn't heal all wounds, Brax. I wish it did."

* * *

They'd been browsing the markets for almost hour, Phoebe deciding she absolutely needed something from almost every stall.

"Phoebs, come on. I'm starving, can we please go get something to eat?" Kyle grabbed her hand and attempted to direct her away from the stalls.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy."

"I'd hope so." Kyle winked at her.

"Can we go to the Botanic Gardens after then?" Phoebe wanted to explore the city she'd never been to.

"If we have enough time but I thought you wanted to go the mall?"

"I do. I do but we can do that tomorrow if we run out of time, I have to be at my gig by five." Phoebe reminded him.

Kyle phone began ringing, interrupting their conversation. "Hey Rick. Is everything okay? How's Case?"

"We're fine. It's just Angelos, a new supplier wants to talk to you – said that you called him yesterday. I said that you were away for the next few days but he's insisting it's urgent."

Kyle groaned running a hand roughly through his hair. "Yeah I know the one. Alright, thanks I'll give him a call."

"You do understand the concept of a break, don't you?" Phoebe said once he hung up. "Usually people try not to work on them?"

Kyle glanced at her apologetically. "It won't take long, I promise. But I do need my laptop before I call him…"

Phoebe sighed, "Back to the hotel, it is then."

When they arrived back at the hotel, Phoebe went down to the restaurant to order for them.

"Hey could I get to two of lunch specials?" Phoebe read off the board.

"Sure thing, anything to drink?" The waitress from the night before asked her.

"A larger," Phoebe ordered for her boyfriend. "And a water – don't want to damage my vocal chords before tonight."

"Have you got a gig?" The question left her mouth before she could think it through.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded. "How did you know?"

"Uh," The woman froze, "Just a lucky guess. I'll go place your order."

Phoebe frowned, she didn't recognize the woman like Kyle claimed too, but she wasn't about deny that there was something weird about the woman.

* * *

"Guess who has a hot date tonight?" Chris loudly announced his arrival in the house.

Cece grinned, "Who's the unlucky girl?"

Chris ignored her dig. "Smoudlr set me up with summerlover109, a blonde beach babe."

"Oh? And does Summerlove109 have a name?" Cece was flipping through a textbook.

"Tina." Chris grinned, proud of himself for recalling her name.

"Aww Chris-tina. Cute."

"I haven't even met her yet Sharlo, don't call us that."

Cece raised an eyebrow, "As long as you stop calling me Sharlo."

Chris sighed. "If that's what you want Lucy."

Cece groaned. "Nope. That's even worse. Tell Kyle to stop it as well!"

"I don't even get where Lucy came from?" Chris took a seat opposite Cece.

"Lucinda was my mums name and when I was little I used to insist people call me Lucy. I wouldn't even respond if you called me Charlotte."

"I used to do that! But I had everyone call me Batman." Chris thought back to his childhood.

"Batman?"

"Yeah. My dad hated it. Then I dated a chick called Robyn and it was awesome, until she went pyscho."

Cece nodded. "Right. And when did you outgrow this Batman phase?"

"Cece," Chris shook his head in disappointment, "You can never outgrow batman."

* * *

"They're going to be at a gig tonight. You can come into work." She sat down on his bed.

Brax nodded. "I can't believe they're here. Must be some gig."

She nodded. When Brax spoke of his family, he'd mentioned that Kyle and his girlfriend enjoyed playing music together.

"You know, they used to drive me nuts. Playing their guitars all the time but now?" Brax scoffed. "I can't believe I'm actually missing the crappy music Phoebe used to blast around the house."

"You don't realise how much you'll miss until you don't have it, I know." She smiled sadly.

Brax had never heard a truer statement. "I thought that I'd miss Casey and my brothers the most. But god. I even miss Bianca and the kids. Andy, Josh too. Palmer."

She squeezed his hand. "I miss John too."

Brax looked her, a small smile on her face. Both sharing a small laugh before the sadness returned to the room.

"What about Ricky?" She knew about the blonde. Of course she did.

Brax shrugged. "It feels wrong to talk about her, when I'm here with you."

"But its good to talk, Brax. You shouldn't bottle it up."

Brax shook his head. "I miss her too. It's killing me, being away from them."

She nodded. "One day, you'll be able to go back to them. I promise."

The hope of going home to Summer Bay, was all that was keeping Brax going. "What about you? Why are you still here? It's safe for you now. He's gone."

"I spent so long rebuilding my life here. Sarah's who I am. All that was left for me, of my old life was you and…" She trailed off. Brax knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry I didn't look after her better." Brax apologised.

Sarah shook her head. "It's not your fault. You were hurting as well. I'm just sorry I put you both through that."

Brax shook his head. "You can't stay here. You know I won't be able to go back to the bay and keep this a secret?"

"You're going to have to. For your brothers and for your son. For Ricky. You love them."

* * *

"You were amazing." Kyle grinned as Phoebe made her way over to him. A drink her hand.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked, the adrenaline from performing still rushing through her veins.

"Mmm." Kyle pulled her towards him so he could kiss her.

"Do you need any help packing up?" Kyle asked softly as he pulled away.

"They're doing it for me." Spoke of the pub staff. "So we can do more of this." She grinned, pulling him back to kiss her.

* * *

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Cece grinned when Jett and Vj wandered into the gym.

"Came to see how your day was going? Andy being a pain?" Jett asked, Andy shot him an unimpressed look from where he stood behind the counter.

"Distracting my staff are you, Jett?" Andy spoke.

"I'm not staff. I'm a trainee." Cece grinned. "I can still fire you." Andy threatened.

Cece laughed lightly, aware that he was joking. "Kyle won't be too happy with you if you do that."

Andy shrugged and returned to whatever he was doing at the counter.

"So? What do think?" Cece spun around as she motioned to her gym uniform.

"You look good." VJ complimented her.

Jett shook his head. "Terrible. You look terrible."

Cece gasped and used the nearest dirty towel to hit him. "Hey!"

"I'm just speaking the truth." Jett held his hands up defensively.

The three laughed for a moment before Cece glanced down. "Yeah. Not sure red's really my colour. Andy, do you reckon we could change the uniforms? Maybe to blue? Or green?"

Andy scoffed. "Yeah. Sure, great idea."

Cece grinned and turned back to face the boys. "I'd better get back to it, before the boss gets me in trouble."

Vj and Jett nodded, bidding her a goodbye and leaving the gym.

Vj didn't say anything as they left. Jett raised an eyebrow. "You not going to tell me how hot she is?"

Sniggering Vj spoke, "No. I'm not. Because I see her for more than just her appearance." He paused. "but she is a babe."

Jett laughed light-heartedly as he headed over to the gelato bar. Vj was head over heels for this girl.

* * *

 **Any feedback? Please review.**


End file.
